Crash and Burn
by exquisiteabyss
Summary: WIKTT MarriageLawChallenge.Hermione tried to have a normal summer,but when a marriage law is made,the order tries to hide it from her.They make a plan. But what will Hermione do when she finds out, and they want her to marry Snape?
1. Wake Up

**_Hello everyone! This is my first HP fanfic. This fanfic is based on the WIKITT challenge, though I've don't know where to find the precise rules of the challenge I figure my story my rules, so I'm not looking to win anything if the challenge is even still on…anyway I'm not sure if this will end up being a Hr/SS, R/Hr, H/Hr, Hr/OC or whatever, so I'll surprise myself but she still will be arranged to marry Snape, this is actually how I'd see Hermione reacting to the marriage law as so stories have her jumping in to the marriage willingly with fear but saying 'it's for the best' but I'm showing her stubborn side and such…you'll see…anyway I'm also showing Hermione as slightly more 'fun' when she gets home on holidays, kind of like normal teenager and she puts on an act sort of with Hogwarts people, but don't worry, same Hermione just tweaked a bit._**

**_WARNING: This may contain some themes not for children but if you want to read by all means go ahead, but please if your young don't. But its not all dark really, some of its funny, especially one of the first and possibly second chapters! I repeat NOT DARK. Anyway it'll be good! Also this is one of those Hermione/Snape things, I thought some stories portrayed her all wrong…she may or may not fall in love with him. Depends, but he's kinda her teacher but love come in strange ways. Oh well._**

**_ATTENTION: HBP has not happened! Just easier for me to plot, but I will include something's that they have in the books (non verbal spells, etc.), mostly I'm avoiding the death's and certain fights that happened. This story is AU._**

_**Disclaimer: This is J.K Rowling's world and her toys, she only lets us borrow them for fun without profit, catch my drift? Also any thing that sounds like it came from another story probably did cause I've read a lot, if you find I took something from your story I'm sorry and you can email me or just ask politely and I'll give credit to your story, cause most likely if I'm using it I loved it! And any songs I have belong to the artists no matter what my characters say. Anyway on to the story!**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

_**Chapter 1 Wake Up**_

_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me  
Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight  
I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes _

_I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok  
Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight._

_-Wake Up, Hilary Duff_

Hermione Granger sat alone in her room. The summer sun was shinning lightly through the blinds on her window. She took in the room that she had missed so much. It was a light yellow with a little bright and happiness in it. She was sitting on her white comforter with its disarray of coloured pillows. Her white furniture was positioned nicely around her room with little trinkets and a stuffed animal or two on them. Her brilliant stereo and television were dusty from lack of use, how she had missed simple muggle technologies. Truth be told she hadn't lived here her whole life; she had lived in England, but do to some family troubles and job opportunities her mother and father had moved over seas to Canada, taking her with them, just before she got the visit that had changed her life. When she found out she was a witch. That had been a glorious day when a woman, whom she now knew as Professor McGonagall, had told her and her parents that Hermione was a witch. It wasn't an accepted fact immediately, Hermione's dad had tried to throw her now Professor out of the house, but she showed him a few tricks and books and he was sold. Hermione had secretly always feared waking up to it all being a dream, but it wasn't. It was sweet reality.

Her eyes scanned over some photos around her room, they were not like the ones she had at Hogwarts. These photos were of her muggle life, her muggle or secret friends. She didn't like to mix her muggle life and her witch life, she was two different people. When she thought she was just a muggle she had done alright in school, but never really cared, she got 80's and a few 90's for marks and they were level 4 above average, which was good enough for her. As a muggle, Hermione was a social butterfly, and her hair was always straight she just washed her hair and used a simple straightening iron. She didn't style her hair that much as a witch. When she had left for Hogwarts she knew she'd have to prove herself so she changed a bit, did more studying, to her it was like studying a fairytale and was fun so she had that advantage. She loved summers, given some were cut short by visits to the burrow to visit the Weasly's and Harry. This summer though, she planned to relax in the muggle world, no magic, no books, no wand! She had done her homework while Harry and Ron had played exploding snape on the train.

She knew that since this was her 7th year at Hogwarts that this might be the very last time she would spend with her friends and her parents for a long time. The war was fast approaching and Hermione would likely go to battle with Harry and Ron. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's had wanted her to stay at the burrow but she decided she couldn't do that. She wanted and needed to see her old life, it may be the very last time she could catch a glimpse of it before the war. Dumbledore said that they might need to collect her early if there was a threat but she flat out refused to let anything ruin this summer. She had marched out of his office and packed for the train home and wouldn't talk with the teachers about staying. Nope she had made up her mind; this was the summer of Hermione.

Hermione walked over to her stereo and turned it on. She knew she would have to catch up on pop culture this summer; she listened to the song 'Pon De Replay' whom the radio announcer had said was by Rihanna. Not bad, pretty nice tune. I think I'm going to have a great summer she decided and started dancing in her room.

A couple weeks later nearing the beginning of August.

_Silence!_

_Crucio!_

The death eater yelled out in pain as the curse hit him. The Dark Lord smiled listening to the screams.

"Maybe you will think first before you do something without my permission McNair! Now go back to the circle!"

"Yes my Lord."

Snape sat silently watching the scene. He was slightly more nervous at this meeting then he usually was at others. The Dark Lord told them he had a special plan for them to carry out and he had a reward for whoever could do it, they were all eager to take this challenge and reap the benefits.

"Now my followers, you have all been wanting to hear what the plan is that I have been concocting, have you not? Well my minions (A/N: What does Voldemort call the death eaters? Are they his Death Eaters? Oh well) as you all know the ministry is concerned about the declining numbers of wizarding babies being born and that a marriage law is being passed. No doubt you all have, as your sons and daughters will be affected."

Voldemort did nothing about the light groaning in the room after the mention of the law. Snape knew that the pure-blood families were absolutely outraged as much as if not more then the muggleborns, but basically everyone thought this law ridiculous.

"Yes, Yes I know. I have done a little research as most of you have probably done so. The law prohibits pure-blood marriages and also forces female mudbloods to marry pureblood families that propose to them. No doubt you all will want to get your hands on some legal rape victims. As such, I have also realised we can use this law to trap our little Potter friend."

"How my Lord?" asked some stupid soul.

"Crucio," said Voldemort as he pointed his wand at the death eater, "Do not speak unless you are spoken to! Now everyone listen to my plan. You all know how Potter has his little friends to help him out. Well it just so happens his little walking guidebook is a female mudblood, and her 18th birthday will be on this coming September 19th. That is the required age for petitioning for marriage. Now one of you will petition for her hand and get it. Whoever gets her can have their fun, you all can imagine, then we will kidnap her when she is to weak to protect herself, Potter will come to save the day, will give him a choice of life, his or hers, after he does his 'heroic thing' and dies, we can all have our fun with her and then dispose of her and leave her in front of Hogwarts with Harry's body as a reminder of what is soon to come."

Snape stood frozen during the whole speech, holy shit. This was not good; he needed to get to Dumbledore, to tell him. Not only would the death eaters all go after her, there would be a competition and some would try and take her earlier. No this was bad. Crap! God Damn it all!

"Now go! And remember our plan! We will prevail!"

Dumbledore frowned and peered at a panting Severus over his half moon spectacles. He had just been told of the meeting that had just taken place. The embers from the fire in his study flickered in the darkness only lit by the moon shining hauntingly through the window, almost predicting the fast approaching danger. He looked at Severus intently; he was sitting down and panting do to his urgent run towards the headmaster's office. He stared into his eyes, he saw pain and anger but there was a hint of fear. Dumbledore was afraid too, very much afraid.

"Don't you see headmaster? She needs to be taken back to Hogwarts! Not even if we took her to the burrow could she be safe! I've seen what they do to muggleborns and muggles in their games; it's not a fate I would bestow upon anyone, not even that chit."

Dumbledore strayed his gaze from Severus for a second and glimpsed at Minerva. Her face was stone and shocked. She looked fearful as she spoke.

"I agree headmaster, Miss Granger must be taken back to Hogwarts. She isn't safe!" Minerva agreed.

"Yes but she will not leave willingly I'm afraid. She is a smart you women and she knew, some how that this would be the last summer she could have with her muggle friends and parents before the war. No she won't leave without a fight." he pointed out, saddened by the young girl's fate.

"You surely aren't suggesting that she could over power me? Let alone you and Minerva?"

"It is not a matter of power, she needs this. She needs peace; heaven knows she deserves it," he pointed out starting to get cross with Snape's lack of sympathy, "Harry needs her to help him just as much as he needs me. She and Ron are the closest thing to a family the he has. She needs time to get peace before she can help Harry find his to fight. We can protect her though, we will set shifts, I think we will rotate between four Aurors during the day and Severus you will attend the night shift." Dumbledore stated.

"Why just me for the night shift?"

"Because night is a dangerous time and you have an uncanny ability to lurk in the shadows unnoticed, also you know these death eaters and can take care of them if necessary."

"I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter." said Snape grumpily whilst Professor McGonagall gave him an evil glare for not wanting to help watch Hermione anyway.

"Then it's settled, if there is a greater danger that in unavoidable then we will take her to Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place. She needs to spend time with her family and friends."

Snape left in a huff and McGonagall left quietly after sitting a little longer trying to catch her bearings.

Dumbledore looked at the haunting glow of the moon and prayed everything would be alright.

Tonks stayed positioned outside Hermione's house. It was starting to get dark. She was hiding in the bushes and nothing unusual had happened yet.

_POP!_

Tonks drew her wand and snuck out of the bushes and there stood Snape.

"Hello Tonks"

"Hello Severus"

"Anything?"

"Not really. But I'll tell you one thing Severus she spends a lot of time listening to this big metal thing called a _stario_ that plays music and talks a lot on the _fellytone_ to people. She doesn't even have bushy hair for the most part! She really is doing the 'muggle' thing!"

"Yes I'd expect, anyway you can take your leave I'll man the station tonight."

"Alright, good night Severus." she replied then apparated away.

Snape took in the house; the windows were too high up to see into so he muttered a spell and levitated to the window. Snape looked in and saw the family eating dinner together talking and laughing. He saw her two parents at each end of the table and Hermione on the side in the middle. She was wearing normal muggle clothes not like the ratty ones the kids always bring to school for Hogsmeade visits. Hermione looked up at the feel of being watched. Snape quickly cast and invisibility charm on himself. She stared at the window for a second then shook her head and turned to talk with her mom which resulted in the whole table laughing.

The night wore on and Hermione's parents went to bed and Hermione herself went as well. It was 12:00 a.m. and all was seemingly quiet and Severus was lazily lying about in the bushes waiting for morning when he heard at small ring and a light flicker on, quickly levitating he went to her bedroom window where the light was emerging and peeked through the holes to the window that the blind had left. She was on her little phone and picking out clothes from her closet and drawers. He turned his head as she got dressed and then looked back as he heard the light flick off. He went to the front of the house and looked through the window and saw she was heading downstairs he looked through the downstairs window and saw she was headed right for him, she jumped up on the railing edge around her side of the window, opened it and walked out and closed it.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Snape turned as he saw her rushing towards a van and as the door opened he saw a couple of girls already in the car, he heard some say 'hey Hermione' as she jumped in and they drove away. Snape stood shocked. This wasn't the practical, know-it-all chit Hermione he knew from class, this girl was…she was…who was she? He recast his invisibility charm for safety and apparated to the back of the van.

Severus didn't even try to listen to the fast talking girls Hermione was with. When suddenly the car stopped and all the girls hopped out. He apparated outside and saw that they were at some sort of muggle club or concert.

"Hermione! I'm so, so, so glad your back!"

"Yeah Hermione! Can you believe we are at the My Chemical Romance concert?"

"And System of a Down is opening for them!"

"God those guys are so hot!"

Snape listened more intently to the girls as Hermione laughed.

"I know guys it so great to be back, but I can't believe it's already been a month!" Hermione stated.

"Hey no worries just go with the music!" said one of her friends who was wearing almost all black with a band on the front of her shirt.

"Yeah plus you won't be able to party like this at your stupid prep boarding school!"

"Yeah, I pity you, at least you have us!"

He saw Hermione blush slightly.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that I get summer and sometimes Christmas to spend some time with all of you."

"Aw…I think I'm going to cry!" exclaimed one of her friends then laughed. This one was blonde with a couple purple streaks in her hair; she was wearing a purple tank top with lots of beads dangling around her neck and in extremely tight jeans.

"Let's go! I'm sure the guys are already in there!" Hermione exclaimed. She was wearing a red top with an angled neck cut and no sleeve for her left arm, she was in black jeans with jewels and silver studs placed strategically around it.

"Five bucks says they are already in the mosh pit!" exclaimed another brunette.

"Well let's join them!" exclaimed the blonde with purple streaks.

They all headed into the building and Snape nearly lost them, he took off his invisibility charm do to the fact that he couldn't help bumping into people. His whole image of Miss Granger had changed. She still seemed not to wild but she looked like she was actually having fun. He could feel the base shaking the floor as music blasted into his ears. Then he saw what the girls were talking about, the mosh pit. He saw Hermione disappear and decided that he should be paid for this. He figured she would read or sleep all night, but no, she turned out to be a little party animal.

He finally found her the crowd, her friends were slightly more wild then she, but he noticed something different they were joined by a group of guys. Some of her friends were drinking muggle alcohol. He saw her drinking some one guy handed her, he had half a mind to drag her away to Hogwarts for fear of her drink being drugged by overly horny guys, or an overzealous death eater. He watched her carefully as she drank and nothing seemly happened, also she declined the next drink he offered, so maybe she was just having a bit of fun. He watched as she partied, and wondered maybe if this was just one celebration and not totally usual for her. He watched cautiously as she was lifted up onto the stage with another one of her friends they turned their backs to the stage and grabbed each others hand. Surely not he thought. Then they jumped and they crowd surfed. The evening ended around 2:30 in the morning he followed Hermione home and waited for morning.

The next two weeks continued by and not only did Hermione go out nearly every night she went to different places, sometimes her parents knew, sometimes they didn't. He had been to 3 house parties, the movies 2 times, another concert, and a dance. Other Aurors told him of the numerous shopping trips to the mall and a couple pool parties they had been to following her. She didn't appear to have a boyfriend; actually only one of her friends had one. She certainly was the most modest in her group, he'd seen her kiss a couple guys but it was only on the cheek.

That night was August 26th and he had heard that she had gone to Diagon Ally with her parents that day, the only time he had heard of her recognising that she was a witch. He also discovered she didn't carry her wand; he would talk with her about that when she arrived at school.

That night he found himself at another dance of some sort, with a karaoke section and from time to time some select people would be chosen and they would sing or play with their band. He was pretty sure this was some how arranged before hand, and only talented people would get up there. It surprised him when Hermione got up with a bunch of her guy friends on the stage.

"Hey everyone! I'm Hermione and you all know my friends 'the Bones'! Yes well they gave me a chance to sing this song tonight and it's a pretty good dance tune! It's called Wake Up and it's for everyone who wants to leave the life they have and forget everyone watching them and just have fun and be themselves!"

The music started and she began to sing.

_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me_

She was pretty good he mused. But he wondered about the hidden meaning behind this song.

_Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight_

_I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

She really wants to get away

_The cities restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight_

_I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

_People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever_  
_  
Wake Up Wake Up  
(Wake Up Wake Up)  
Wake Up Wake Up  
(Wake Up Wake Up)_

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

The crowd stopped dancing and cheered as she left the stage and into the arms of her friends. That when he saw it, the familiar blonde hair. But it wasn't its usual long, it was shorter. That could only mean one thing.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Something Is Wrong Here

**_Hello everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I love writing this series! I have had it in my head slowly building itself up as I've been reading fan fiction. I absolutely love a lot of the marriage law series because Hermione is so strong in them. Well let's get to the story. We left when Snape spotted Draco Malfoy in the dance Hermione was at with her friends._**

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 2 Something Is Wrong Here_**

Hermione hopped off the stage and into the arms of her friends.

"Wow, girl you rock!" exclaimed Trisha

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"Thanks you guys, I can't believe I just did that!" I answered blushing.

I decided to drag my friends back onto the dance floor and we danced for a bit when I saw a familiar blonde head, but then it disappeared before I could place who it belonged to. When suddenly Kelsey grabbed my arm and pointed to some guy in the crowd.

"Hermione, look at that guy! He's so hot!"

I looked towards where she was pointing; it was at the blonde haired guy. He turned around and started walking towards us. Then it hit me, Draco Malfoy!

"Hey Hermione he's coming over!"

"Shhh...Just act natural." I replied feeling suspicious. Why was Draco Malfoy, muggle hater, in a muggle dance and in Canada no less, shouldn't he be in England, in his mansion, re-greasing his hair or something? He reached her and her friend and spoke.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Malfoy." she replied curtly.

"Hermione, you know him?" her friend asked surprised.

"Yes, Hermione and me go to school together, right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh! How come you never mentioned him?"

"Nothing to tell." she said eyeing him nervously and suspiciously.

"Hermione can I talk with you?" he said smirking.

"I don't know can you?" she answered angrily, all she wanted was one magicless summer! Was that so much to ask?

"Well if you allow me too." he said politely.

Kelsey looked at her like she was crazy, the look she was giving gave clear to what she was thinking 'Girl he's hot, why are you being so bitchy? If you don't want him I'll take him!' Yet Hermione knew he wouldn't let her alone until she let him talk.

"Fine, Kelsey can you please excuse us?"

"Umm…alright, I'm just over there ok Hermione?" Kelsey said and left.

Draco looked at her and motioned for him to follow.

"No Draco, you tell me what you want and it will be in front of witnesses, because don't think I don't know what your family does!"

"No need to get pushy Granger, I just wanted to talk to you so you could hear me."

"I know a spot." She motioned for him to follow her into one of the clear glass sound proof boxes that were used to accommodate groups who needed to relax.

"Okay Malfoy, spill."

"You should know, it's about the new law coming out." he said and looking like he expected an angry reaction but he didn't get it.

"What new law?" she asked confused.

"The one in the Daily Prophet! The one the ministry just passed it a couple days ago!" Draco said, and again waited for a reaction.

'I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"Granger don't you read?"

"Yes, something maybe you should try!" she said curtly.

"I mean the Prophet!"

"Well then no, as a matter of fact I haven't read the Prophet or anything related to magic sine school ended."

"Wow finally something Granger doesn't know!" said Malfoy.

"Do you have a point? Or is this all?"

"This is all for now Granger, but this won't be my last visit, and you'll hear from me or someone soon." he said getting up to leave.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." he replied smirking and swept away.

Hermione leaned back into her seat. What was going on? What was Draco talking about?

Hermione wondered that for the rest of the night, her friends decided to leave early and she went home, his words haunting her mind as she drifted to sleep.

"Dumbledore!" he bellowed.

"Severus, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I followed Miss Granger tonight but young Mr. Malfoy made his presence and they had a little chat."

"Severus does she know?"

"I don't think so, Draco was quite vague when he realised she had no knowledge of the law or any of the happenings in the wizarding world."

"I see, well no doubt the Malfoy's will use this to their advantage." Dumbledore concluded.

"I think you'll agree with me when I suggest we move her to Grimmauld Place or back here at Hogwarts?"

"I do agree Severus but first we must talk. Please sit down and be comfortable, I don't doubt you will turn down any offer of lemon drops or candy so I will get straight to the point. The marriage law has been approved and Voldemort's plan is underway, the only way we can save Hermione is to quickly get her married to someone else. I was thinking before perhaps Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley."

Snape knew the old man was toying with him to make him think he came up with the solution himself and would have no choice but to listen to his own advice. He however was in no mood for cunning, he pondered if perhaps Albus was wrongly sorted into Gryffindor.

"Lets beat around the bush, so to speak Albus; Potter cannot marry Miss Granger due to his romancing after the young Miss Weasley and not to mention the fact that he isn't even pureblood. Also the young Mr. Weasley wouldn't suit her either because no matter whom she marries the death eaters would kill him before the honeymoon finished."

"Yes Severus, then you've already seen the solution I suppose?" said Albus expectantly and uncertainly.

"Now I do believe I do not follow you."

"My dear Severus, you must wed Miss Granger." said Albus.

Snape froze, wed Miss Granger, oh god, what in hell did he do to deserve this? There was no way…he thought as he began to protest.

Hermione awoke that Saturday morning happily thinking about the soccer tournament that she was going to participate in. She was only doing house league for fun but her team was undefeated, except for the one exhibition game against a select team, which was a higher league above house. Then she remembered last night. Malfoy was there, and he said something about a law, she had half a mind to use her owl, which she bought for emergency purposes, to send for a copy of the daily prophet. She remembered about the no magic vow she made earlier that summer and got up and got ready for her games.

It was the final game of the tournament, her team was in the finals and the game wasn't looking too good. It was raining and the field was slippery, her team couldn't seem get that ball in the net no matter how hard they tried. Hermione was on a breakaway when she thought she saw someone in the bushes, she kicked the ball and the goalie caught it. Damn! I'll never get a chance like that again! I looked back into the bushes; nothing seemed out of the ordinary so I went back into the game.

Inside the bushes awaited Tonks, Snape and Kingsley.

"Snape you almost gave us away, I think she saw you!" whispered Tonks angrily.

"Well if you ask me we should have grabbed her before this tournament!" sneered Snape indifferently.

"Will you two shut up? I've got a plan." said Kingsley.

It was half time and they were down by one. Hermione was passing the ball back and fourth on the sidelines with her team mate. She kicked the ball back but it went a lot farther then she had intended to kick it and it went into the brush/ tiny forested area that surrounded the soccer clubs fields.

"Sorry about that Erica, I'll go get it, be right back!"

She entered the small lightly forested area and looked around for the ball. Where was it?

"I didn't think I passed it that hard" she said to herself.

"You didn't," a familiar voice sneered, "You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity Miss Granger."

Hermione screamed.

"Silencio" whispered another voice.

What's going on, she thought.

"Wotcher Hermione" said a familiar female voice. Tonks!

"Listen Hermione, we are going to take the spell off if you promise to be quiet okay?" she whispered and Hermione shook her head yes.

Tonks whispered "Finite Incantatem."

"Alright what is going on? And who else is here?" Hermione whispered.

"Professor Snape and Kingsley Shaklebot. Hermione we are here to take you to headquarters." she said urgently.

"Are you crazy? I'm in the middle of a game!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you okay? I thought I heard a scream, did you find the ball?" called her team mate.

"I'm fine Erica! Jus thought I saw a snake! I'll be up in a sec, just got to grab the ball." Hermione called back.

"Okay, hurry the game starts soon!"

"See? I can't leave! They'll think I was kidnapped!"

"Miss Granger you are to come with us to headquarters!" Snape remarked, seemingly bothered.

"I'll talk with you all after the game!" Hermione replied, grabbing the ball and rushing away.

Snape moved to stop her but Tonks stopped him.

"Let her go, let her enjoy her game, I do find this sport quite interesting, like quidditch with just one ball and no brooms!" said Tonks as she sighed inwardly.

Hermione was distracted the rest of the game, she had nearly been knocked out by this one defence, and every time she fell in the mud, or got checked and tripped there was a rustle in the bushes. There was about 5 minutes left in the game and the score was 2-2 and the ball was in Hermione's end. As she was a forward she felt helpless as she watched her defence and mid fielders try and get the ball out. The other teams players had all gone into there end except for one defence which was standing on the half way line a little farther away from her. The other forwards had gone in to help but she stayed behind just in case. Then it happened the ball flew out of their end and straight to Hermione after a big boot from Rebecca and Hermione took off with it down the field. The last defence was trailing close behind her but she knew she could out run her easily. She positioned her self up at the net and took a big shoot and it landed right in the top corner of the net. Her team cheered! Everyone ran to congratulate her on her goal. The game ended a couple minutes later and the score stood 3-2. They had won!

She looked for her parents who weren't to be found. She saw the bushes rustle and quietly snuck over and back into them.

"Okay now what is going on?" said Hermione exhausted and muddy in full soccer attire.

"We are taking you to headquarters Miss Granger, grab onto this portkey with us and we will be on our way." snarled Snape.

"But what about my parents? My stuff?" Hermione cried out.

"Taken care off, your parents know." said Tonks patiently.

"What about my friends?" Hermione cried out again.

"They will be told you left early."

"No! This can't be happening! I can't even say good bye?" Hermione pleaded.

"Miss Granger just grab on to the port key." Snape remarked impatiently.

Hermione looked pleadingly at Tonks and Kingsley who shook their heads. This can't be happening, my life…my life, I can't even have one summer!

"Fine." she said sadly and grabbed onto the portkey with Tonks, Kingsley and Professor Snape

Her last thoughts as she felt the inwardly pull at her navel was that something was going on, and it wasn't good. Not at all

Okay that is the second chapter of my story…it wasn't as long as the first one, but I wanted to set up the story in the beginning. How did you like it? Please review, it makes me write faster and inspires me! Please don't flame, it's my first Hp fic but I'm open to all suggestions, and some criticism. Anyway I'll try and write the next one again soon!


	3. What is Going On?

_**Hey again! I really love this series, I know nothing really exciting has happened yet but it will, remember the temper tantrum Harry threw in OOTP? Well something similar to that is coming up in this chapter, but Hermione will do the ranting.**_

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 3 What Is Going On? _**

Hermione landed hard on the wood flooring of Grimmauld Place with a loud 'ow' and was immediately picked up by Tonks, Snape and Kingsley. Then a shriek filled the air.

"Oh Hermione! You're here!"

Hermione was pulled into a hug.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley then looked her over from top to bottom and gasped at the disarray of Hermione's hair, very messy ponytail, and her clothes which were muddy and wet, not to mention some bruising on Hermione's arms and legs and a few scratches.

"What happened to you?" Inquired Mrs. Weasley while eyeing Snape, Tonks, and Kingsley.

"Oh nothing, just a little soccer." said Hermione simply as if this was normal, while in the back of her head she wondered why she was here.

"Soccer? What is soccer?" said Mrs. Weasley not looking convinced.

"It's like quidditch without brooms and one ball which is controlled by the player with their feet." said Hermione still wondering what was going on.

"Fascinating! How do you play this 'soccer' Hermione" cried Mr.Weasley who was standing by the door.

"I'll show you all sometime, but actually I have some…" started Hermione but she was cut off by Harry and Ron bounding down the stairs toward their friend.

"Hey 'Mione!" exclaimed Harry as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi 'Mione." said Ron as he pulled her into one after Harry. They then noticed the state of her clothes and hair and face and looked at her three escorts and especially glared at Snape.

"What happened to you Hermione?" exclaimed Ron eyeing Snape suspiciously.

"Nothing, I was playing soccer, it's a muggle sport, Harry you must know of it. Anyway, it was a tournament and my team was in the finals, it was a bit rough I do suppose but oh well." said Hermione who was beginning to feel as if everyone knew something she didn't.

"Hey Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, Ginny was the closest girl friend she had, including muggles, and the only magical person who knew about her 'summer of Hermione' wrote to her about once a week, and that was the only magic connection she had, and Hermione insisted Ginny not write back about anything to do with magic.

"Wow, I guess the soccer tournament was a huge success! How'd it go?" Ginny asked eyeing Hermione's ensemble.

"Great Gin, it was so much fun I have loads to tell you. This summer has been a blast, well…most of it." exclaimed Hermione.

"One can only imagine." Snape sneered quietly but loud enough that everyone in the room heard him.

Hermione whipped around and looked at him suspiciously as Tonks glared at him and gave him a small nudge in the side. Hermione looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley glaring at Snape as if he had spilled some sort of secret.

"What is going…?" Hermione started but was cut off by Ginny.

"Hermione, your trunk arrived before and so did Crookshanks and Hestia(A/N: Hermione's owl), but I wanted to help you sort some things out, maybe the boys can help too?" interrupted Ginny while giving Harry and Ron a 'you do what I say, no questions!' look.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah we'll help you Hermione, won't we Ron?" said Harry while Hermione looked at him as if he was talking in foreign language.

"Yeah, come on 'Mione." said Ron preparing to drag her upstairs, but Hermione stopped him from taking her arm as she looked at the tense look on the adults faces and the nervous look on her friends.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing dear, now go with Ginny upstairs and take a nice shower and change into some clean clothes, I'll make some tea." said Mrs. Weasley as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Wait? If nothings wrong then why was I dragged here practically in the middle of my soccer game? What's going on?" said Hermione a little louder.

"Hermione dear you're soaked you go take a shower and get warm before you catch a death of cold." scolded Mrs. Weasley as she tried to shoo her and her friends upstairs.

"But…"

"Get!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's right arm and Harry grabbed the other as Ron followed them pushing lightly on Hermione's back trying to get her upstairs, she let them lead her up the stairs confused as she shot one last look at the adults who were all looking relieved but still nervous.

Ginny led Hermione into her room as Harry and Ron stayed outside the door as it closed; surely they weren't guarding the outside Hermione thought.

"Okay Gin spill!" Hermione demanded.

"What?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"That scene downstairs! Something is going on! Or else I wouldn't have been dragged here after my soccer game, looking like shit and muscles all sore to no end! Now tell me what the hell is going on!" Hermione said raising her voice every sentence.

Ginny looked away with a pained look on her face. She opened one of Hermione's trunks and picked out a cute outfit for Hermione to wear and handed it to her. She led Hermione through the door where Harry and Ron were thankfully not standing guard. Hermione started protesting but Ginny led her to the bathroom door.

"Take a nice warm shower." she said simply and began to walk away.

"Ginny!" yelled Hermione but the red head had disappeared into her room. Hermione heard a door open and whipped around and it closed rapidly, it was Ron and Harry's bedroom.

"Ugh! What is going on?" Hermione groaned to herself as she reluctantly walked into the bathroom to take a shower, where she decided to collect her thoughts. If no one was going to tell her she'd figure it out on her own.

Hermione tiptoed out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of jeans and a pink tank top, crept slowly to the stairway where she could just make out voices talking down below. This was one time she wished she had a pair of extendable ears. She slowly crept down the stairs but stopped before she would come into view. She strained her ears trying to make out who was talking…it was Harry!

"…she should know! This isn't fair, you can't make her do this!" he said loudly.

"Harry dear try to understand!"

"Understand what mum? That Hermione has to…" Ron yelled.

"Ronald Weasley, please keep your voice down, she could hear you!"

"I don't know why you're keeping this from her anyway!" Harry's voice interjected.

"Dumbledore's orders Harry," said a calm but firm voice Hermione recognized as Tonks. Then Hermione heard muffled sobs, "Ginny don't cry"

"I c-can't help it T-Tonks, s-she shouldn't h-have to do this!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny, I think Dumbledore knows…wait a second" started Moody. Hermione heard the room go quiet as she heard the faint, buzzing of Moody's eye looking around through the walls; she moved up the stairs quickly and silently and went into Ginny's room, closing the door slightly.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs so Hermione got busy and pretended to unpack a bit.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" said and exasperated Ginny, her eyes were red and cheeks tear stained.

"I'm just cleaning my stuff up a bit before I come down for some tea. Ginny you've been crying, are you okay?" Hermione lied. This was so weird. What the heck is going on?

"I'm fine, Fred and George played a trick on me that's all, lets go downstairs, we can unpack later." Ginny said as she motioned for Hermione to follow her.

Hermione walked downstairs and into the kitchen and was greeted by silence as everyone looked warily at her.

"Erm, hello 'Mione." said Ron uncertainly.

Hermione knew that she couldn't let anyone know that she had heard the conversation that had taken place a while ago.

"Hello everyone, god that shower felt great, you were right Mrs. Weasley. Boy am I banged up bad though. My muscles are kind of sore, especially my legs, I fell a lot, and some of those girls are rough. Well you saw them didn't you Tonks?" said Hermione while sitting down. Everyone just gaped at her surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, yes those girls were huge, especially the one that ran into you when you had the ball, but you got it right past her." exclaimed Tonks.

"Yes, but I can take the pain, it's really fun!"

"I'll bet, but not as much fun as Quidditch." said Harry still looking uneasy.

"I don't know, it's pretty fun, Mr. Weasley I promise I'll show you, I'm sure I can owl my parents to send me a soccer ball, and I can get a picture of nets and get you all to help me transfigure them, I'll teach you all how to play if you want?" She said.

"Of course! Oh boy! This will be so much fun!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Well I'll need at least 11 people for each team." Hermione started.

"11? Well I'm sure we can whip up enough people to do that! Why just our children alone can make up most of a team, why don't we do children vs. adults?"

"Sounds like fun, is everyone here willing?" Hermione asked. Mostly everyone in the room said yes. Hermione looked around and noticed Snape had left and so had some order members; she figured most of the adults would get in on the action.

After tea, Mrs. Weasley ushered them all up to bed. The girls silently got ready for bed and they turned off the light.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered. No answer.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered louder.

"Yeah?" Ginny replied cautiously.

"I just want you to know that you are a really great friend, but I know something is going on here, I'm not stupid."

"Oh Hermione, I know you're not…"

"You didn't let me finish, I'm not stupid, and I will find out what's going on, first Malfoy comes up to me and mentions some sort of law and says I'll hear from him soon, then I get whisked away to here where I'd have to be an idiot not to notice something, and even though they say nothing is going on, I say there is because I specifically asked for nothing like this to happen this summer, also, if you all just wanted to see me, I would have had a choice to leave and a chance to…"

"Hermione!" she started.

"I would have had a chance to pack my things, to prepare; I would have received an owl to ASK me. There is something going on and if you were my friend you would tell me the same with Ron and Harry…"

"Hermione please!" she pleaded.

"No Ginny! I know that you all want to protect me and everything! But I'm going to have to find out sometime. It'll be the same if I find out now if not worse and I don't need protecting. I am turning 18 soon! I can take care of myself! If you don't tell me what is going on I'm leaving!" Hermione finished.

Ginny jumped out of her bed and rushed toward Hermione and sat on the bed holding her shoulders as trying to stop her from leaving.

"Hermione listen to me! You can't leave! It's not safe! I can't say why, I'm your friend and I don't care, I'm protecting you!"

"Get off me Ginny!" Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

"No!" said Ginny louder.

"Ginny! Let me go!" Hermione yelled louder.

"No! Not until you promise you won't leave! That you'll stay safe!" Ginny yelled louder the Hermione.

"No! Now let me go!" Hermione screamed.

Harry and Ron broke into the room with there wands pointing everywhere.

"Hermione? Ginny? You girls okay?" yelled Harry.

"We are fine Harry. Lower your wands! And get off me Ginny!" Hermione said exasperated.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ron said as he walked slowly over with Harry to the girls.

"Hermione is trying to leave." Ginny said avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Oh of course you'll tell Harry and Ron anything they ask, but with me, you can't even say one word that might help!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione…" Ron started.

"Don't Ron, I just want the truth."

"We can't Hermione, it's complicated."

"So this is how you felt last year Harry? When you were at the Dursley's and we couldn't tell you anything? Except I'm here now, and still nothing!"

"Hermione it really is complicated!" Ginny pleaded.

"No, the only thing that is complicated is the spell that I'm about to cast to render you all unconscious while I leave." Hermione said dryly as she reached for her wand but Harry was quicker and grabbed it.

"Give me my wand Harry." Hermione glared at him.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I can't do that." said Harry solemnly.

"Then you leave me no choice, thankfully while in your sports you use brooms, I rely on my leg muscles for speed."

"Hermione stay here." Ron pleaded.

Hermione jumped out of bed and raced for the door to her bedroom. Harry, Ron, and Ginny whipped after her but she was speeding away down the stairs.

"What is going on?" she heard Mrs. Weasley's voice yell then gasp, "Arthur! Everyone! Hermione come back here!"

Hermione paid no attention to the sounds of scampering above her as she raced away from the stairs, while Harry and Ron and Ginny had all forgotten the wands in the chase after her. She flung the door open and ran down the lawn and on to the street. She looked back and saw her friends coming through the door and knew that the adults with wands couldn't be too far behind. A tear fell down her face as she gave her friend's one last sad look before she took off down the road and into the forest.

She didn't know how long she had been running, and she didn't care. Everything looked the same, she was so tired and had no clue which direction she was going in. Then sun was starting to come up but she knew she couldn't stop. She tripped on a branch and fell onto the soft ground and ended up covered in dirt and leaves. She then broke down; she didn't know why she ran, all she knew as that she just had to get away. She didn't know what was going on but her friends weren't acting normal. There was a secret they weren't telling her. She stopped crying, and moved and sat up against a tree and lay there staring through the leaves into the sky which was alight with colours of the rising of the sun. She then fell asleep.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron. They had all stayed up all night worrying about Hermione. Why couldn't they tell her? It just wasn't' fair. And now Hermione hated them. Ron had his head in his hands and occasionally she shook his head muttering 'not fair'. Harry laid his head on the table and just stared at it and he muttered 'my fault, my fault' every once in awhile. The Order had gone looking for her but made sure she, Ron and Harry stayed in the house.

Tonks entered with the rest of the order carrying in Hermione's body. Ginny gasped and cried out and Ron and Harry looked shocked and about to cry.

"Shhh…she's not dead, we found her sleeping just a little into the woods, she looked like she'd been running in circles by the look of her foot prints, but we are going to take her upstairs to sleep, Ginny come help me change her pyjamas." explained Mrs. Weasley to the teens

Ginny helped her mother change Hermione and put her in bed. She looked at her friend's face, it looked different then she had expected. She expected her face to be sad and tear stained but it looked peaceful in awe of something and wishful. She innocent and sweet, much like herself. She knew her friend was of age but still to Ginny she was like an older sister and a best friend, who needed protecting from this terrible world which wanted to steal her innocence. Ginny silently vowed to do anything to help Hermione. Her best friend, and practically sister.

Hermione awoke as the memories from last night crashed back to her. However she wasn't in a forest by a tree, she was back at Grimmauld place. They must have found her. She decided to drift back off to sleep, even though one thought loomed in the back of her sleepy mind, what was going on and that something was defiantly wrong here.

Well that's the end of my third chapter! I really like this story and I hope you all do to! Please review! It doesn't take long! I just want to know that you guys like the story! Anyway, I think I'm updating very quickly. I know the marriage thing hasn't come to Hermione yet, but when it does the plot thickens. I've been working hard on this story and you can expect the fourth chapter out real soon, possibly even before Thursday!

Love,

Carissa!


	4. Life Goes On

**_Hey again! I love writing this story! I hope you like reading it as well! Please Review, I need some comments and the more reviews I get the more motivated I get! Anyway on to the story! This one chapter will be short; it's just a filler mostly. _**

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 4 Life Goes on_**

A few days had passed since that night. Hermione had now just decided to leave whatever was going on with the adults alone. She focused her attention on soccer. Her parents had sent he a couple soccer balls and the adults had helped her transform the back yard into a soccer field. She spent her days shooting the ball into the net and running laps for hours around the field. She did it to keep her mind occupied. She had barely talked with Ginny, Harry or Ron since the incident in the bedroom. Not to mention she woke up one night and went to go to the bathroom and was intercepted by an Order member who appeared to be guarding her room but said they had to go as well and it was just a coincidence. She checked again the next night and found they rotated watch. That made her life just peachy, she could feel eyes watching her but tried to ignore it. She was tired but had to do something to keep her mind and body at peace, or she would start to drift into thoughts of why her friends were keeping secrets from her.

Not to mention the fact that school would start soon. She listened to her MP3 player her parents sent, she knew it wouldn't work in school, but still the songs she needed to keep her sane were in here. She listened to her song as she jogged around the field. She felt the eyes more intently as she sped up. She kept going faster and faster. She wondered if this was how Harry felt on his broom, but probably a little less exhausting, maybe she would try it sometime. She was starting to get sick of running around the field, she missed going for her morning jogs around the neighbourhood, where she would take a new turn every once in awhile. Running just cleared her head and she got away from the world and her life, it was just her and the ground as she would continue. But now it was her and her supposed freedom; herself and the eyes of her friends. She missed them; they now avoided her eyes and barely talked with her. So she ran faster, pushing herself harder and harder as she felt the eyes burning into her skin as reasons to keep going.

Harry watched silently through the trees at Hermione's running figure. She had received at least 5 soccer balls from her parents. She lined them up and kicked the at the empty net, they all went in one after the other and then Hermione broke off into a run, and she took off down the field. A lump formed in Harry's throat as he looked over to Ron who paled. Hermione was a very good runner and soccer player. He saw her run faster. Ron's gaze didn't leave Hermione as he spoke.

"Why does she run like that? She isn't going anywhere."

"I don't know Ron, I just don't know."

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"Don't ask me what I think; because I do think we should tell her but I know we can't, we swore we wouldn't."

"Yeah"

"But then again we swore we would be there through thick and thin, together forever."

"I still can't believe she is going to have to marry that git! I swear if he hurts her…"

"I know Ron. Trust me, if he hurts her we'll finish him off together. Now I think we should talk to her, she needs us."

"But what if she asks about the secret? I can't tell her 'no' anymore, she looks so sad."

"It's the only way."

"Hey what are you both looking at?" said Ginny as she appeared from the side.

"Hermione." said Ron pointedly as if no explanation was needed, which it wasn't.

"Oh," Ginny sighed sadly, "damn, that girl can run. But she looks so concentrated and as if she's not in her body."

"We know Gin." said Harry.

"Well I'm going to see her, she needs me, she needs us, you coming?" questioned Ginny as she trudged toward the transfigured field.

Hermione was running faster then she ever had before as her eyes looked over two red blurs and a black blur. She stopped and waited for them to come forward as her running caught up with her and she started taking deeper breaths.

"Hey Hermione!" said Ginny pleasantly.

"Hey Gin, Harry, Ron." she said nicely out of breath.

"Hey 'Mione." said Ron and Harry.

"So what's going on," said Hermione but quickly added, "with you guys?"

"Oh same old same old. But some of those shots you took, you think you could show us how to play soccer?" said Ginny.

"It looks really cool!" said Ron.

"I've heard of soccer but never played, looks like loads of fun!" exclaimed Harry.

"If you want I could teach you…"

"Great! Let's get started!" said Ginny.

"First you need the right equipment, luckily I looked up a spell yesterday that helped me a lot!"

"Go figure." smirked Harry.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Potter, just for that you're going in net first!" smiled Hermione as she quickly muttered a spell and they were all wearing shin pads with soccer socks and cleats.

"Wow nice spell!" said Ginny as she took an elastic off her wrist and put her hair up very messily like Hermione's.

"Okay let's get started." said Hermione as she gave then each a ball and began. She taught them all the way through till dinner time, when they came back in they were all exhausted and out of breath. Everyone in the kitchen froze at the giggling exhausted teenagers; they were all beaming happily, especially Hermione.

"What did you three do?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing, mum, just a little soccer, right ball head?" told Ginny giggling and looking at her brother as Hermione and Harry burst laughing.

"Maybe you should get your head checked out mate, Hermione's kicks are powerful, my hands are still sore." said Harry rubbing his hands.

"Yeah unlike Harry's ballerina goal keeping skills, a leap to a left a leap to the right, twirl and fall." laughed Ginny mimicking Harry.

"Yeah well, your goals were to only ones Harry could save, maybe it's because none reached the net, banana peels!" pointed out Hermione laughing.

"Ok I slipped only 5 times! Not like Ron here who spent most of the time with his butt attached to the ground!"

They all laughed and raced upstairs to change for dinner talking among themselves as the went up to their rooms. The Order members in the room, which were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Emmiline Vance, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley, all watched in awe of the four happy teens jumping up the stairs. Dumbledore held a twinkle in his eye and knew how friends could always help in tough situations.

The next couple days were very happy for Hermione, she still wanted to know why she was taken here and what was going on, but she decided to put it behind her and look toward going back to Hogwarts with her three best friends. This had after all been a pretty nice summer.

_**Okay that's the end of that chapter. Very short I know but like I said I got to get the ball rolling. Anyway I really would like some reviews to see how you all like the story, it makes me feel so happy and work harder when I get a review. So click the purple button below, it's so lonely! Anyway I got this chapter out soon then I thought I would so the next one will be out soon, they will be going to Hogwarts in the next chapter and Hermione will soon find out the truth…how will she deal? The only way to find out real soon is to review!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Carissa!**_


	5. Hogwarts and Daily Prophets

**_Hello everyone again! I feel really sad because school is back again and I will not be able to update as much…but anyway I haven't gotten many reviews and really could you all who read this please review? It would make my day! I need to know if people actually like my story. I know the story hasn't started getting to exciting lately yet but this chapter should get the ball rolling and next chapter should have it full swing and the dramatics come out! Readers cheer! Plus as I've said before, this will not be all immediate romance or feeling or attraction, this will be more real. Enjoy._**

dramaqueen109- I know the idea of her marrying Snape is weird! lol! But that it the basic purpose of the WIKITT marriage challenge, either that or Malfoy usually. I'm just using this 'plot bunny' or 'challenge'. And trust me when I say Hermione will be thinking way more then 'eewwwwww!' although that will be one of the things she thinks…lol! Anyway thank you for being the first person to review my story! You Rock! This chapter is for you!

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 5 Hogwarts and Daily Prophets _**

"HURRY UP!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione stood in front of her mirror in Grimmauld Place. She straightened out her Head Girl badge as so thought back about the last couple of days here. After teaching Ginny and the boy's soccer they played two on two, girls vs. boys, needless to say the boys lost miserably. She still was suspicious and tried to get answers from many people, she tried Fred and George but even _they_ held out on her. She sighed as she gathered Crookshanks in her arms and trudged down the stairs. Her trunks were already downstairs; while she was getting ready Ginny, who had gotten up rather early, helped Ron and Harry, who had also gotten up early, take their trunks downstairs. She reached the bend in the stairs and heard voices talking in hushed voices.

"Don't worry mum, we will watch her." said the distinct voice of Ron Weasley.

"Yeah she won't suspect a thing, but how do you all suspect she'll react when she does find out? I mean wouldn't it be easier if…" Harry replied before being cut off.

"That's Dumbledore's concern, just be there for her."

"But mum, you can't really expect her to…" Ginny started.

"None of this nonsense, you all are lucky we told you, and the only reason is that we want you to…" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Support her, we KNOW!" her three friends groaned. Hermione decided this was the best time to make her entrance.

"Now you three this is important!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"What's important?" Hermione asked as she bounded down the stairs.

"Oh, um nothing dear, these three just tried to sneak some more of Fred and Georges jokes with them." Mrs. Weasley stammered out.

"Oh, you guys should know better! I'm Head Girl this year, I'll have to give you guys detention if I find out you guys used any of their stuff!" Hermione scolded while silently deciding to ask them on the train about their conversation, where they couldn't get away.

"Sorry Hermione." the murmured without looking at her with pained faces, normally they would have brushed off a lecture, but they welcomed it now. Their escorts arrived and they all took off for Platform 9 ¾.

They arrived and all went through the barrier. She, Ginny and Ron left Harry to find a compartment on the train for them. They all had a prefect meeting to attend, while Hermione would be conducting it with the Head Boy Ernie Macmillan.

The meeting was easy enough, all the prefects knew what to do and Ernie was a great help with explaining. Though some of the Slytherin's prefects were looking oddly at her and everyone kept asking how she was feeling. Ron and Ginny quickly interrupted any conversation she had trying to ask people why they kept asking her.

They found the Harry with Luna and Neville and they sat down.

"Hello Neville, Luna. How was your summer?" I asked while sitting down next to Ginny.

"Hi, my summer was great me and my dad went searching for the purple spotted colifrogs!" exclaimed Luna while putting down her copy of the Quibbler.

"Um, that sounds like fun…how was your summer Neville?" asked Ginny.

"It was fine, did do much exciting though." Neville said.

"Well how were your summers?" asked Luna.

"Great." they all replied.

"We all stayed over at the Burrow again." said Harry.

The teenagers all sat and joked on the train. The trolley lady can by and they all grabbed as much as they could.

"Here I'll pay for the lot." said Harry.

"I can pitch in too!" said Hermione.

Neville and Luna both said thanks while Ron and Ginny turned a bit red.

"It's nothing you guys, just eat. We don't mind, we've got more then enough." said Hermione noticing their faces.

After a while later the door to their compartment opened and stood there was Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin gang Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Harry angrily.

"Get Out!" yelled Ron.

"Shut up Weasel, I won't be in here long." Malfoy said while turning his attention towards where Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny." said Pansy with a fake sweet voice.

"Pansy." said Ginny.

"Malfoy." said Hermione curtly.

"What do you want here Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with Granger here."

"Well you can't so move your ugly little ass face out!" said Harry standing up. Goyle and Crabbe walked inside following Malfoy and Pansy and shut the compartment door. Neville sat in fear while Luna just sat there uninterested in it all picked up her Quibbler and began to read.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked while glaring daggers at him, only to shift her gaze for a second as Crabbe and Goyle sat beside Neville and Pansy sat beside Ginny.

"Oh Granger, Granger, Granger. It would do you well to show me some respect. You need to be a lot nicer to me. Or else." Malfoy said sneering.

"Or else what?" Hermione said staring him down.

"You'll find yourself in a very uncomfortable position." he said while slowly moving closer towards her body closing the gap between his.

"Back off Malfoy!" Harry warned standing up.

"They haven't told you yet have they?" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Tell me what?" she shivered back.

"About what we talked about the one night, in the club party you were at." he said louder so everyone in the compartment heard him.

"What's he on about Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing." Hermione said while glaring at Malfoy.

"Oh so they don't know about you and your 'summer'" he said while emphasizing the last word.

"Malfoy what do you want?" Hermione asked while biting her lip.

"Oh you'll see when we get to Hogwarts. I guess you will find out, though I'm surprised the Golden Trio has been keeping secrets, or even more surprising, the Weaselette has been keeping secrets from you."

"That it Malfoy! Out!" roared Harry as he and Ron whipped out there wands. Crabbe and Goyle whipped out their as well and aimed at Ron and Harry. However Malfoy stayed in place. He leaned forward and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Her-_mine_-nee" he said and emphasised her name.

"Well I'll see you all around; you better watch your back Potter!" Malfoy said as he and his posse left the group.

Hermione sat back trying to take in everything that happened.

"What did he mean by secrets?" asked Neville.

"I don't know." said Hermione eyeing Ron, Harry and Ginny suspiciously.

"We had no secrets at the burrow." said Ron not looking at Hermione.

"Wait…Hermione didn't you say you were going to stay at your house this whole summer?" said Neville.

"Well…I did until the last week, then I guess…I um missed everyone so I came back." said Hermione trying to be more convincing then she felt.

"Well how was the summer you spent away from the burrow?"

"Well…" Hermione started.

"Hey Hermione I forgot all about that, we haven't had our talk yet! Well let's hear about your summer now!" said Ginny eagerly.

"Yeah, I think I know why you left in the last week, it must have been so traumatizing for you…but we will stand by and make sure the law is repelled! Anything for a DA member!" said Luna not noticing the looks of horror from Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"What do you mean Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Haven't you seen the daily prophet?" Luna asked.

"No, why?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing Hermione." Ron said.

"Here I think I have copy." said Neville pulling out the paper.

"No!" yelled Harry, Ron and Ginny at once.

"What are you all on about?"

"Hermione you can't look at the paper, Neville don't you dare give her the paper!" said Harry.

"Why not? Accio." said Hermione while pointing at the paper.

Ginny leapt up and grabbed it from her.

"Lecarnem Inflamare." said Ginny while setting the Daily Prophet on fine and it became ashes.

Hermione, Neville and Luna stared in shocked at Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione was the first to move not looking at the three of her closest friends.

"I'm going to change. We should be getting to Hogwarts soon, coming Luna?" said Hermione grabbing her clothes and Luna leapt up and grabbed hers as well.

"I think I'll go say hi to some other friends, Luna will you come? They are from Ravenclaw." said Hermione walking out of the compartment with her owl, Crookshanks, and whatever luggage she carried on with her as Luna decided to go with her and see some of her other friends as well.

The four other Gryffindors in silence. They quickly changed and Hermione and Luna did not return. The train halted and the four got off and took a look at the castle in the distance.

Hermione spent her remaining time on the train searching for someone or anyone with a daily prophet. Mostly nobody had one, she wasn't about to ask Malfoy or his posse for one, and other people only had bits and pieces of the prophet, none of which looked remotely bad to her. She couldn't ask anyone about it because she had no clue what she was asking about, and Luna had taken a hint from Harry, Ron and Ginny and had not been one bit of help to Hermione as she had told others she knew from Ravenclaw and some from Hufflepuff to avoid Hermione's questions.

Hermione got off the train in a huff and found some of the Ravenclaws she knew and took a carriage with them up to the castle.

Unfortunately when she arrived she had to go back and sit with her fellow Gryffindors whom all of which were to be officially shunned for the time being. The thought made her giggle silently and think of her old muggle friends shunning each other for fun when they hung out. She quickly tried to shake the thought from her head. However she kept thinking about how if her friends were in the supposed positions of Harry, Ron and Ginny they would tell her everything. This was not the case with said Gryffindors, as she sat down at the table they all looked sadly at her but she quickly cleared her thoughts and looked towards the Head Table to wait for the sorting to begin.

The sorting hat was placed on the stool by McGonagall and she turned and left it. Everyone looked at the hat and it started to move. Then it began its song.

_All scratched and scathed,_

_all worn from use._

_Dirty,_

_With threads all loose._

_I'm the sorting hat,_

_as you can plainly see._

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_where you ought to be._

_Although I must separate you I do fear,_

_of separating people when danger comes so near._

_Though I feel it is wrong,_

_it is what I am to do._

_So come up and put me on,_

_I know where to put you._

_In Gryffindor,_

_friends are found,_

_with loyalty and strength,_

_they will always be around._

_Or in Ravenclaw,_

_where the quick minded lie,_

_you will find the wise and tactful,_

_who will always try._

_Perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff,_

_where they are peaceful and just,_

_striving to get along,_

_doing anything thing they must._

_If not then Slytherin is for you._

_Those who are cunning and quite keen,_

_on doing anything to reach their means._

_So try me on if must,_

_but take heed,_

_though I must separate you,_

_it is for unity that I plead._

_For together we will win,_

_and on a last note let the sorting begin!_

It then remained still as everyone in the great hall clapped for it. McGonagall lead all the first year toward it and after Zemera, Kelly for Ravenclaw Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome all! There is a time for speeches and…"

"this is not it!" cheered on the older student body.

"Yes, yes, now tuck in!" he said as he sat down and their food appeared in front of them.

Hermione looked at the food appearing in front of her, it was all so familiarly wonderful, Hogwarts had become like a second home to her, it was so contrast to her home with her parents but she loved it all the same. She took one last look at the Head Table before digging in, she could have sworn Snape was starring right at her but he wasn't scowling his usual scowl and Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall and as he passed over her he paused and regarded her in what appeared to her as sadness and regret. Hermione shook her head a bit and looked back and saw the neither the headmaster nor Snape were looking in her direction. So she turned back to her food. Well Hermione you're back, she thought to herself, hope you enjoyed yourself this summer.

The feast had finished and Hermione was starting to feel a bit tired from the long day of traveling. Traveling had always taken it out of her. Just then the plates and dishes disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Welcome everyone! To our first years, hello and may you all enjoy many years here, and to our returning pupils, welcome back! Now we have some business to attend to before I dismiss you all to your dormitories for a well deserved nights sleep before classes tomorrow. A note from Mr. Filch that all of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are strictly prohibited as are the still standing items from Zonko's Joke Shop, for a complete list please check in your Common Rooms."

"First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and some of our older students should take note of that a swell." Dumbledore said while looking at Harry, Ron and herself, she felt a slight blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Also I would like to welcome our not so new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin." he stated as the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table burst into applause and cheers and the Slytherin table just sat there, very few politely clapping.

"Now just before I let you go I would like the Head Boy and Head Girl to meet me in my office directly after they leave the Great Hall. Now good night all." he concluded and he and the teachers left the great hall through the teacher entrance as Hermione and the rest of the students stood up and made their way to the door.

"Hey Hermione! Wait up!" called a voice. Hermione whipped around and saw Ernie Macmillan trying to make his way through the students towards her.

"Hey Ernie." she greeted cheerfully.

"I thought maybe you would want to walk to Dumbledore's office together because he wants us to meet him." Ernie asked as they made their way towards the door.

"Sure, I was actually going to try and find you after I got threw this mosh pit! It's almost as bad as the time Lacie and I were in the My Chemical Romance concert and the people were so…" she started reminiscing when she noticed Ernie was looking at her oddly, darn I forgot he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"I mean, it's really crowded." she corrected herself as they escaped through another corridor toward the Headmaster's office. When she saw Dumbledore waiting outside for them.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Macmillan, please come in. Skiving Snack boxes." greeted Dumbledore as he whispered the password.

She and Ernie walked into his office which was filled with the usual whizzing trinkets and Fauks (sp?) his phoenix was up on his perch. The bird looked in their direction. She had always admired phoenixes for they were extremely intelligent animals, he looked at Dumbledore and Ernie with happiness and turned his head in her direction and regarded her with what looked like hidden sadness, but it was gone in a flash and the bird appeared quite happy again.

They sat down comfortably in Dumbledore office and he paused for a moment to take both the students in. Then she watched him begin to speak.

"Congratulations on making Head Boy and Head Girl you both have worked so hard in your past years." he started.

"Thank you Headmaster." they both obliged

"Now you both have been made aware of your responsibilities on the train ride here so I will not keep you too long. I just wanted to go over your living arrangements for you both. You will get you own portrait into you room. You each get your own, complete with small common room and private bathroom. Your rooms also connect through your own common rooms. It is pretty simple and you each can set your own password. Alright?"

They both nodded and made to leave when Dumbledore caught them on the way out.

"Also, your own personal bedrooms are alterable into almost anyway to resemble anything you want, such as a forest, beach, or any bedroom you can think up." he said and just as Hermione was about the say thank you a thought came to her mind.

"Headmaster…does this mean if say I wanted something…well muggle, like a stereo or television or something along those lines…would it work?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Granger, everything but the telephone and compuper (A/N: from Friends…lol couldn't resist!)" he concluded to her.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"You're welcome Miss Granger, Mr. Macmillan. Miss Granger your rooms with be in the portrait with Jennie, the princess in the tower, Mr. Macmillan yours is the one with Terry, the knight. Goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight Headmaster." they both said and left him as they walked down the stairs and bid each other good night as they separated towards their respective common rooms, too tired to look for their own personal entrances that night.

_**Okay, sorry for taking so long. School started and I'm getting sleep deprived but I made this one fairly long. I didn't want to make it longer or it would have come out later probably after Friday, and I wanted to get it out to you all sooner! Please Review! I need reviews! I want to know if this story is actually being read. Anyway hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing the train scene! Anyway I hope I'll write the next one soon and have it out A.S.A.P! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Issa!**_


	6. The Letter of Calm Before the Storm

**_I hope this didn't make you wait to long for it to come out. I'm not sure if anyone is reading this story…I'm getting no reviews! I had writers block its sucks but you got to work through it. And is anyone else besides me super psyched about the fourth Harry Potter movie? I know I saw the new trailer and I'm so excited! _**

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 6 Letter of Calm before the Storm_**

Hermione made her way through the Gryffindor common room; she didn't look for Harry, Ginny, or Ron but headed straight for her special Head Girl entrance portrait in the Gryffindor common room. It turned out to be an empty portrait with no one in it. She walked up to it.

"Umm…hello?" she whispered to the empty frame feeling foolish. The portrait wasn't in its frame, therefore she couldn't get in. She stood waiting for a few seconds preparing to ask Lavender if she could bunk with her that night a beautiful woman appeared in the frame looking flustered. The woman had blondish brown hair with light green eyes; she wore a beautiful light purple dress which was one of the nicest dresses Hermione had ever seen.

"Oops…I'm dreadfully sorry, I was expecting to meet you at my other portrait, the other entrance to your chambers." she blushed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I really don't have the slightest idea where that is, I'll find out tomorrow by exiting through that side but tonight I just wanted to go to sleep and was to tired to search."

"It's quite alright; anyway, you must be Hermione Granger, I 'm Jennie. I just need you to set your password, you can change it anytime you like. I have a third and fourth portrait, one in the common room and one in your bedroom. I can only get into your bedroom's portrait if you call me to it, like you did tonight. So what shall be your password?" Jennie asked excitedly.

"Umm…let me see…" Hermione said thoughtfully wondering for quite awhile on what to make her password, when it came to her.

"Okay it's: As long as you believe you will achieve." said Hermione whispering.

"Wise words miss, who told you that? It's a bit long. Did you read it somewhere?" she asked.

"My parents, when I was little I played soccer, I still play soccer. Also when I'd get nervous about something they'd remind me. They said it to me before I came to Hogwarts first year. I'd long forgotten it, but I just remembered it." Hermione said smiling sadly at the memory.

"Then that is your password miss. And welcome to your quarters." said the portrait swinging open.

Hermione walked into the room and was overtaken by the beauty of it. She had beautiful red couches with gold pillows, a great fire place, and much more as she examined the common room. She saw a bookshelf half full up and saw it contained all her books that she had bought and some of her favourite muggle ones as well.

"Is it to your liking?" asked Jennie appearing in her frame.

"Yes! I love it! But I think I'm going to go to bed. Night Jennie." Hermione called while going up the steps walking past the bathroom toward her bedroom.

She opened the door and thought about what her room must look like if the common room was so nicely decorated. She was saddened and unsure when she walked into the room to find just a plain bed and drawers in her room. She remembered what Dumbledore had said about the room being able to change into practically anything she wished. She saw a note on the dresser.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The spell to change the room is Camioverto. Just concentrate on the look you want and close your eyes and say the spell with your wand pointed. Pleasant dreams._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on having comfort and being safe.

"Camioverto." she said pointing her wand. Waiting a couple of seconds before opening her eyes Hermione finally opened them and gasped. She was in her bedroom, or what appeared to be her room. Her clothes, her books, her music, everything was just how she left it, minus what had been taken by the Aurors for school. She opened her drawer and pulled out her favourite pair of pyjamas. She hopped into her bed and breathed in the familiar scent of home and relished in the comfort of her old room. She fell asleep smiling that she could have a piece of home at Hogwarts.

Hermione found her way to the Great Hall from the other portrait the next morning without too much difficulty. She had a wonderful breakfast. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had struck up a conversation with her and in the end she decided to cut them some slack and find out more later on.

Classes were great; she had Charms with Harry and Ron, then Arithmathy. Arithmathy was quite enjoyable and Professor Vector had given her 10 house points for her knowledge on the first day.

She had lunch afterwards and her, Harry, Ginny, and Ron all quickly ate lunch and hung out together by the lake fooling around together before class. Afterwards she, Harry and Ron went to Transfiguration, which Hermione was so pleased to be back and doing something challenging, while Ron and Harry groaned about to much work on the first day. Their last class was defence against the dark arts. Professor Lupin proved himself yet again to be one of the best DADA teachers they ever had. They all worked on different jinxes and battled each other a bit. It was basic review and a great way to end the day.

Hermione went into the Gryffindor common room and then lead her friends into her own private common room. Needless to say they were amazed. Then she began to do her homework with the boys and Ginny. They played a game of exploding Snap when they had finished.

Hermione looked at the time and saw that it was 10:00 and she decide to head to bed so she ushered her friends out after promising Ginny they would have a sleepover and the boys could stay as well, but on the other side of the room. This earned her a groan from Harry and Ron glared at him while Ginny just laughed and left.

Hermione decided to try and work her stereo and turned it on, to her surprise it worked, and picked up her favourite stations. She sat on her bed singing to the lyrics and dancing occasionally when one of her favourite songs came on. It was by Avril Lavinge called 'Freak Out'. Hermione had this song on one of her many burned CD's but hearing it on a radio station in Hogwarts made it seem so unreal, she pretended she was back in her room and it was still summer. When the song finished Hermione let out a happy sigh as she got ready for bed. She climbed in her familiar bed and her last thoughts we how perfect the day had been.

_**Bang! Flash!**_

Hermione's eyes flew open as thunder boomed and lightening crashed outside her window. She sat up in bed and wrapped herself around in her blankets from the chill of the morning. She glanced over at her clock, it was 4:00 a.m. Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. The wind howled from outside. She glanced around the room and it took her a couple of seconds to remember that she was at Hogwarts. She sunk back down onto her bed tiredly. When there was a faint tapping on her window. She ignored it, thinking it was the wind, and then there was a hoot and more tapping. Hermione rolled over towards the window. What was at her window at this time in the morning? In this weather no less. Then she saw Hestia, her owl, outside the window in the rain. Hermione got out of bed as fast as her tired muscles would allow her and opened the window. Hestia flew in with a shake of her feathers and presented her delivery to Hermione proudly. Hermione grabbed a few owl treats out of a drawer and returned to Hestia's side.

"You can stay here until it lets up later in the morning. Okay girl?" Hermione cooed to her pet.

Hermione took the post from her owl and saw that it was from her parents. She turned on her bewitched desk light and ripped open the thick letter. A small letter fell out along with a big letter which was wrapped around something.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? We hope you are having another great year at Hogwarts. We miss you already. We wanted to write to you again the week before you left for Hogwarts but we thought you might be too busy. We just wanted to say we loved you and that your friends nearly killed us when we told them you left without a good bye, if we haven't told you already. Your friend Tina approached us with Melissa and they asked us to mail this to you, so we figured we'd send it to you. Good luck in your seventh year, we know you'll make us proud_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad xoxoxoxo_

Hermione sighed after finishing her letter. They had written to her at Grimmauld Place but she still felt a pang that she never had said good bye. She then grabbed her friend's letter and began to read.

_Hey Hermione!_

_It's us! By us we mean, Ally, **Melissa**, Tina, **Kelsey**, _Derek_, and _**Mark**_. Anyway we will all take turns writing to you. First off I want to say HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE! Everyone was major pissed at you, not just us. We can't believe you!_

**_Give her a break Al, sheesh, it's not like it was her fault. You didn't want to leave without saying good bye did you Hermione?_**

_Then why the hell would she leave without saying goodbye then? _

**_I don't know, stop interrupting me!_**

_**Do I have to freaking separate you? Hey gurl, didya see that H-O-T-T-I-E from the dance again? **_

_What hottie? What is she talking about? What are you hiding from us?_

_**You're so demanding Ally! What hot guy anyway? Do you like him? OMG! Was that the guy we saw you with in the glass booth? Oh he was pretty cute!**_

_**Pretty cute? Just pretty cute? Do you have eyes? That guy was a babe! If you don't hook up with him then I'll kill you. He was so into you!**_

_Yes… you are such a good judge of guys._

_**Shut up!**_

Ok enough girl talk! Hey Hermione its Derek, we really miss you. Especially my man Mark over here. You know he has a thing for you!

_Really?_

**I do not! Don't listen to him Herms, ha-ha, I get to call you Herms and you can't do anything about it because you are on the other side of the world. And who is this guy the girls are talking about?**

_Oooooo…Hermione somebody over here is jelly! _

_Jelly? WTF are you writing Ally? God Hermione how dare you leave me with these…things! They are vile, and Ally over here is evil._

_Bitch! (Not to you, Hermione. To Tina!)_

Don't make me sit on you Ally!

_Derek won't do nothing to me Hermione don't worry!_

**It's getting violent here Herms, Ally is being attacked by Tina and Derek. LOL, anyway how's life in boarding school? I hope the girls aren't snobs; you can take 'em! Just remember the fair! Tina told me to write that. You apparently had a great girl's night! But I don't know much, these ladies are tight lipped. Any guys get to clingy with you just tell me, I'll fix em!**

_**Oh yes you will Mark, because your parents will let you fly across the world to beat up some dick who bats his eyes at Hermione! In the words of our favourite FRIEND 'Welcome to dating grab a spoon, think of all the flavours, vanilla, chocolate' …well he was thinking about girls but guys can be flavoured…**_

_**Sick! Sick! You have sick friends Hermione. Ugh! Mental! All of you! Not you Hermione, though you may think we are mental for writing this. **_

_I'm back and beaten. We forgive you Hermione; we just love you too much. _

_Ally is being nice! Stop the presses! _

_Ok you are far worse then me!_

_Unlike you I have tact!_

_Oh tact my ass_

We have officially banned both Tina and Ally from writing for now. Anyway, we made you a mix CD of all these cool songs.

_**For all your moods, including your crappy ones. Oh I wish I was there! If there ever is anything wrong you know you can tell me anything? You can! We love you! **_

_**We have some upbeat dance songs on there for when you want to remember us getting our groove on**_

_Did you really just write that? Loser! _

**You are banned! Banned from the paper! Shoo you evil child!**

_I'm being good._

Banned both you demon children!

_**Enjoy your CD! And write back soon! We love you so much! Remember the fair!**_

_I can talk now and I apologize for my bad behaviour! They are making me write this Hermione! When will the evilness end?_

**NEVER! LOL, we love you Hermione, have fun at school and write back soon! **

Awww…he loves you Hermione. Owww…he punched me. We love ya, now I got to go kill lover boy.

_Bye Hermione we love you! Now don't fall down the steps! Remember the Farris wheel! I'll never forget that! And holding the snakes! lol, Melissa keeps saying ew! Love you and miss you!_

_See ya later! We'll have to party at Christmas or sooner! Maybe you could come home? Octoberish? Thanksgiving weekend maybe? Halloween? I will make up freakin holidays! Just get your ass back here! Have fun! Miss you!_

**_Bye Hermione! Love you! Don't forget to dance! And party! And give that hot guy; I think you said his name was Draco Malloy? Mafy? Malfoy? Anyway, give him a kiss for me…or two…or three! Everyone from the concerts and parties and…everyone sends their love! Imagine if all of them did this letter? OMG! This would be like a freakin novel! And a world war over pens and the letter!_**

**Don't listen to Kelsey Hermione, she's such a slut. Watch out this guy sounds like bad news.**

See Hermione? Mark here loves you!

**Don't listen to this idiot!**

You're the idiot that won't ask her out! We'll work on him Hermione!

_**Yep, well I'm gonna say bye! WE miss you! Have fun. Love you so much girl! Bye!**_

_Love,_

_Ally, _Derek, **Mark, ****_Melissa, _**_Tina, **and Kelsey.**_

Hermione was half crying half laughing when she finished the letter. the CD was on her nightstand and she would listen to it later. She missed her friends. These were some of her closest and she missed their silly randomness. Hestia had found her cage in the corner and had settled in. Hermione folded the letter neatly and put the letter in her drawer. The clock now read 4:30 a.m. Hermione felt a loss at what her friends might be doing at this moment. Probably going to bed or coming back from each others houses. She laid back into her bed knowing that shed have to wake up in an hour and a half. She drifted off to sleep. Her last thoughts about her friends, her summer, and her life at Hogwarts.

**_I know, this chapter was crappy but it needed to be done! Please REVIEW! The purple button is so lonely. And I'm thinking my story is awful…is it? Nobody is reviewing…anyway the next chapter will be out soon._**


	7. Finding Out

**_So far hardly any reviews…I feel sad, does no one like it? Well she finds out in this chapter so maybe you all will be excited. Sorry the plot took so long to work, but I wanted to make it right! Enjoy! _**

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

_**Chapter 7 Finding Out**_

About two week of school had past since she had received the letter from her friends. She listened to the CD a bit but couldn't spend too much time in her private rooms do to the beginning of the year homework boom the teachers do. It's like they went through withdrawal of handing out homework in the summer. Still Hermione didn't mind she liked the homework because it was so interesting to learn about this new world that she had become a part of only 7 years ago. It was September 14th and unusually chilly.

Hermione woke up again to the sound of her alarm for the 3rd time that morning. She knew she had to get up or risk being late. She groaned as she got of bed and grabbed her clothes. She headed for the shower. She had such a nice shower she never wanted to leave. She could only take 10 minutes in the shower so she hurried out, regrettably into the cold air. She walked into her bedroom and looked out her window. Hermione quickly fixed her hair with a bit of magic making it slightly straighter. She then left the comfort of her private rooms to head to the Great Hall.

She left through the passage way that didn't enter into the Gryffindor common room and walked briskly toward the Great Hall. She passed some people through the halls that she knew giving a quick 'hey!" and 'hi!' to them. Her stomach was rumbling a bit and she desperately needed something to eat.

She walked to her normal spot at the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ginny and Ton already were.

"Hey 'Mione!" said Harry as she sat down.

"Hi Hermione." exclaimed Ginny as she grabbed some more toast.

"Mey 'Mione." mumbled Ron with food being shoved unceremoniously into his mouth.

"Hey guys, Ron don't talk with your mouth full." said Hermione as she grabbed some toast to go with the bacon and eggs that had appeared on her plate.

"I can't believe our schedule today!" groaned Harry.

"Aw, poor baby, mine is way worse then yours."

"I have double transfiguration, herbology, divination, and double potions." complained Harry.

"Double potions, transfiguration, double charms, and Arithmancy." Ginny countered.

"You win, fine! But I still reserve the right to complain."

"What are you talking about Ginny? Arithmancy is fun!" Hermione said.

"It's hard." murmured Ginny.

They all continued to joke around and Hermione felt herself ignoring the gloomy cold weather and look of the Great Hall's ceiling.

Breakfast was very enjoyable, though Hermione wished she could have a bowl of cereal from her home. By the end of breakfast she decided if she could have one type she would pick Fruit Loops. She smiled and sighed at this.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just excited about classes." Hermione fibbed a bit, truth she was excited though. She had Ancient Runes today and transfiguration. Also Herbology wasn't too bad and potions would be fine without Snape. It was only the beginning of the year she couldn't wait to never see him again.

"Only you." Ron sniggered as she sent him an evil glare which turned into a smile, then a giggle.

"You all ready to head off to class?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure, we better get going. See you later Ginny!" Hermione said cheerfully as she stood up.

"Yes let us rush cheerfully to Transfiguration, don't mind me if I don't join in the happy gallivanting." Ron murmured.

"Stop being such a dram queen. See you Gin!" Harry laughed as he gave Ginny a quick squeeze of the hand.

Ron followed her and Harry lividly, upset about being called a drama queen. Hermione laughed at Ron and at how cute Harry and Ginny were.

Transfiguration was quite fun in Hermione's opinion. They were transfiguring mice into throw pillows.

"Alright, attention. You all have read your text and done your homework correct? Alright you now are going to change your mice into throw pillows. You tap your mice four times and say _Tera Pola. _Everyone say it with me. _Tera Pola. _Alright on your own then, let's see some progress." said McGonagall.

Hermione got hers after the third try, and was now trying to read ahead about different colours and patterns you could get from transfigurating mice into throw pillows. Harry got his mice to transform into a pillow but it was a fury pillow with white mice hair.

"Very retro Harry!" she giggled. Harry laughed.

"Goes great with the black light!" he commented.

"Black light? What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused.

"It's a muggle thing Ron, a black light is a violet coloured light that bounces off white or neon colours on objects or clothing to make them appear to illuminate or glow." Hermione stated as matter of fact.

"Umm…ok then." said Ron still looking confused.

After Transfiguration they had Herbology. That's when things started to go downhill. They had Herbology with the Slytherin's that day and to tell the truth, it was a disaster.

It started out fine, and then they walked into the greenhouse.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Granger." Malfoy sneered

"Back off Malfoy." growled Harry, in no mood to put up with Malfoy or his cronies.

"What's the matter Potter, little defensive today? Hello Granger…miss me?" Malfoy smirked.

"Not likely." I glared.

"Leave her alone Malfoy, I don't know what your playing at." raged Ron

"Oh I think you do Weasley. I'm pretty sure you and Potty over here know exactly what I'm playing at." Malfoy sneered.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Now, I don't want to ruin the surprise." Malfoy grinned.

"What is he talking about you guys?" Hermione yelled and both boys resumed the same look they did on the train, "This is getting weird! Tell me right now!" I was getting furious! Why won't they tell me what the hell was going on!

"Now, now don't get upset, your friends are just being oh so protective of you. I would be too. I'll see you later Potty, Weasel. Until next time Her-MINE-nee." Draco drawled sickly. Then he snatched her hand and kissed it before she could think.

She gasped and pulled her hand back in shock. Harry and Ron drew their wands and closed off Draco from Hermione.

"Bugger off Ferret!" yelled Ron.

"What the hell!" Hermione cried.

Draco walked away and into the greenhouse followed by his cronies and Parkinson, who were laughing along with Draco.

"Okay, that does it! What the hell was Malfoy talking about! And don't think I won't hex you to get it out of you!" Hermione demanded brandishing her wand.

"It's nothing, just Malfoy being Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry, he grabbed Hermione's arm and Ron grabbed her other one and they attempted to walk together into the greenhouse.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. She threw off their arms and stormed into the greenhouse. She chose a spot between Neville and Lavender. Harry and Ron appeared and looked at where she had placed herself and they moved over to stand as close as they could to her.

"Alright class! Today we will be planting Goldwarth's; does anyone know what they are?" Professor Sprout began.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Miss Granger?"

"Goldwarth's other wise known as Golden Healers, are used to heal most rashes and minor scars. They resemble small birds, and are only the size of a snitch. They can fly very short distances, usually a foot or two at most, and not very high up, only about 10 inches above the surface they take off from. They can also be very dangerous. When young they give off pus if they feel threatened which results in boils and a possible fever for a few days. However when they are planted and approach adult hood the pus is collected and used by healers and mediwitchs." she answered methodically.

Harry and Ron tried to smile at her but she avoided their gazes.

"Very good. 15 point for Gryffindor Miss Granger." Professor Sprout beamed as Hermione smiled a slightly strained smile.

That day they planted the Goldworth's which proved to be a very difficult task. The little pants made the task very difficult and they leaked pus onto anything that touched them. Hermione was very thankful for her gloves. She felt a breath on her back after getting her third one planted.

"Hello Granger."

She whipped around and saw Malfoy smirking up at her.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm busy!" she snapped, in no mood for this.

"Oh nothing, just to make sure you didn't get any pus on you, wouldn't want your skin to get ruined by boils now would you?" he said smoothly Putting his hand on her cheek. She whipped it off.

"Why would it matter to you whether that happens or not?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just take care of your pretty little face." he smirked and winked at her. He began to walk away as she grabbed the sleeve of his robes.

"Were not finished! You know what is going on! Tell me!" Hermione snarled.

"Hermione! What is going on? What's Malfoy doing?" asked Ron as he marched over.

"Nothing Ronald! Now leave!" she snapped at him and turned back to Malfoy, eyes fierce.

Malfoy gripped her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Listen you mudblood! Never ever touch my robes or yell at me like that again! Or you will find yourself in a world of trouble, that you can only blame yourself for getting into." he snapped back at her. He squeezed her wrist harder and she let out a gasp of pain and he gave her a push backwards.

"That's it Malfoy!" Ron bellowed as the whole class looked at him and her hit Malfoy with the jelly legs curse.

"RON!" Hermione cried.

"Mr.Weasley!" Professor Sprout yelled. No one heard her as Malfoy threw one at Ron.

"Rictusempra!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Sprout yelled as she tried to get to the boys as some people were cheering and yelling and swearing. Harry ran over towards where the boys were battling.

"Harry no!" Hermione tried to stop him but he pushed past her.

"Impendimenta!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Malfoy. The Slytherin's all rounded on Harry with their wands pointed and the Gryffindors all grabbed their wands at record speeds and the battle began. Hexes and curse were sent everywhere. Hermione moved out of the way and she noticed that none of the Slytherin's aimed at her. They all rounded on her and began to curse her but then appeared to remember something and turned to another Gryffindor. Professor Sprout was yelling at them and trying to get them to stop by Accio-ing their wands but it did little use. Her friends were all covered in blood, bodies were contorted, or they had something abnormal on them. Hermione rounded onto Malfoy.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" she screamed and Malfoy fell to the floor straight as a board.

"What is going on in here?" screamed a voice from the door of the greenhouse. Hermione snapped her head around, wand still pointed at Malfoy's immobile body.

Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore walked in looking disgruntled. Both Professors had classes that moment and Dumbledore looked ready to explode.

The teachers quickly fixed up the students and separated them. 75 points was taken from each house. The rest of the period they were given a lecture by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Professor Sprout went to keep an eye on McGonagall's class while Snape went back to his potions class praying that none of the dudderheads blew up the dungeons while he was gone. They were given the longest lecture, and then finally the end of the period came.

"And now it is time for you lot to return to your classes, remember if this happens again you all will be sorrier then you ever have been in your lives!" Professor McGonagall huffed. As she and Dumbledore left.

Hermione rushed away toward the great hall for lunch. She quietly ate away from her fellow Gryffindors and sat at the end of the table immersed in her Ancient Runes text, going over what she knew they would be talking about this next lesson. After her quick lunch she hurried off towards her private rooms before heading to Ancient Runes. In her room she tried to calm herself by listening to some songs on the radio from her stereo. She listened to Basket Case by Greenday, I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance, and Low by Kelly Clarkson.

She bustled out of her rooms through the Gryffindor common room, which was the fastest way to Ancient Runes, not bothering to talk with Harry, Ron or anyone else who were talking in the common room before class started.

Hermione was a relaxed during Ancient Runes and had a fun time during the discussion or Rainforest Temple drawings. She had reviewed the text beforehand and was very well informed and had earned 30 points for Gryffindor, hoping to help make up for the 75 points taken during Herbology.

The last class of the day was one that Hermione regretted, Potions with the Slytherins.

Professor Snape walked sully into class and greeted the pupils with a glare.

"You all are in your 7th year NEWTs potions level. Therefore I hoped you all would start to act like 7th year NEWT students, but if your Herbology lesson was any reflection of your behaviour, I am just thankful that I only have one year left with you and I never have to see your faces ever again. Now the instructions and ingredients are one the board. Begin." he snapped.

Hermione worked diligently on her potion that afternoon. She heard sniggers from the Slytherins but kept working. Harry and Ron made no feeble attempts to make conversation for fear of Snape's wrath. Snape sat at his desk marking papers through most of the period, occasionally walking past everyone's potions intimidating everyone he passed, besides the Slytherin's of course. Hermione was working on chopping her roots when she felt a gaze on her. She tried to ignore it but she looked up slightly and her eyes searched the classroom for whoever was starring at her. She sliced her roots slowly and carefully as she caught Professor Snape staring at her. His gaze seemed to be considering something then he saw her look up at him questionably and his gaze turned into a scowl and she returned to her roots. At the end of the class they handed in their potions for marking.

She walked towards her personal portrait entrance and put her books on her couch and headed off to dinner in the Great Hall.

She sat a dinner with her three friends. They all looked at her apologetically. She just sat down and ate quietly.

"How was Ancient Runes Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Fine, we talked about Rainforest Temple Drawings and symbols." Hermione told her.

"Really? Wow that sounds interesting; I can't wait for that class again tomorrow it has to be one of my favourites! Arithmathy isn't the most fun subject but it is very interesting. I learned loads, but Professor Vector gave us so much homework! Lucky I understand it!" smiled Ginny.

"If you ever need help just ask!" Hermione smiled.

"Listen Hermione me and Ron are sorry about what happened in Herbology, we just got a little out of hand." Harry apologized looking at his food.

"A _little _out of hand? You guys started a full out battle between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, not to mention almost destroyed the Greenhouse!" Hermione scolded.

"That was your class? Wow! Why didn't you all tell me at lunch! Are you all okay?" Ginny asked.

"They are fine, and they lost us 75 house points. I won 30 back for us during Ancient Runes." Hermione said ruefully.

"Thanks 'Mione." Ron said.

"Please just don't let that nasty little ferret get the best of you guys again. I can handle myself and him too." Hermione said.

"Okay, we just hate him so much!" said Harry.

There was a screech of owls and everyone looked up.

"Night mails here. I heard mail was delayed this morning because of the storm." said Ron.

They all looked up at the owls coming into the Great Hall as more people began to notice the birds coming in...

Just then an owl dropped in front of her. She didn't recognize the owl. By the looks of it was a formal owl. She saw the horror on her three friends faces as she reached toward the owls letter. A few quiet shrieks were heard throughout the whole of the Great Hall. She snapped her head around and saw a few, maybe 4 or 5 girls around the whole hall, exempting the Slytherin table, crying into their friends arms clutching papers.

The owl nudged her arm again and gave her a quick peck.

"Ow!" Hermione cried.

She scowled at the bird who put out it's foot formally at her. She took the letter bound from it and it took off out of the Great Hall. Hermione stared blankly at the letter in her hand. It had the Ministry of Magic crest and address on it. She looked up at her friends who were starring at the letter but said nothing in fear. She felt eyes on her back and looked up at the Head's Table. She saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and several more teachers looking at her and the letter in her hand, when they saw her looking at them they turned their gaze to one of the crying girls from the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw tables.

Hermione turned back to her letter and hastily ripped it open. There was a letter written in neat writing and Hermione began to read.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic would like you to know that a new law has been made, as you have most likely read about in the Daily Prophet. A Marriage Law has been put into effect. The law, which was passed by the board, requires the marriage of eligible male purebloods and half-bloods to muggle-born witches. As by the law, male wizards, or the heads of their family, may petition for any unmarried muggle-born witch aged 18 or older. The purebloods in question must be at least 17 years of age. The witch must then marry the family who proposes to her, if the witch receives more then one proposal, she may choose between the families._

_The idea behind the law is that these marriages will encourage the birth of magical children. This law has been made because of recent studies. These studies show an appalling rise in deformities, squib births, mental disabilities and severe illness in newborns. Also miscarriages and stillbirths have been occurring at a shocking rate._

_We can only hope that this law brings hope for the future, and a brighter tomorrow._

_-Amelia Bones_

_Your proposals so far consist of:_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Marcus Flint_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Theodore Nott_

_Severus Snape_

_We will owl you if you receive other offers. Your choice must be submitted by your 18th birthday and the wedding must take place at the longest one month after the proposal is accepted. Please notify us if there are any questions, concerns or problems._

_-Proposal Application Office_

"Oh my god." she whispered in shock rereading the letter.

Hermione dropped the letter on the table. She was in a daze. She looked at the table and found the Daily Prophet lying near a students arm; she picked up the paper and read the headline 'Marriage Law Application Has Begun!' She dropped the paper back near her fellow student.

Hermione looked up at her friends who were eyeing her with concern. She began to feel light headed. No, this can't be happening, this isn't real! No! No! No! Her eyes began to glaze over.

"Hermione?" Ron asked concerned.

She stood up and immediately regretted it because she began to feel even dizzier. She put her hand instinctively on her head trying to gather herself. The tears started to poor more freely as she stood in her spot unable to move. She glanced over at the head table where every single teacher was eyeing her with concern. She heard some laughter and turned her head toward the sound. She saw Draco Malfoy smiling cheekily at her through her glazed over eyes. He let out a laugh and the other Slytherin's around him sniggered.

Hermione started to walk but found she was unstable. Harry and Ron jumped up and grabbed onto her. Ginny followed and stood in front of her. Just let me run. Just let me get out of here. Her tears were now flowing freely as she started gasping and hyperventilating.

"Hermione, it's okay. Breathe." Ginny instructed fear clearly in her eyes.

"Let me go. I can walk." Hermione whimpered as she tried to push them off her.

"Hermione, just sit down and have some supper we will talk it out with you. Then we will go see Dumbledore." said Harry trying to reason but no belief in his words.

All three of them were in front of her and she could feel most of the eyes in the great hall on her.

"The law? T-this was it wasn't it, w-what you guys were hiding f-from me?" she stammered.

"Yes, Hermione we are sorry. But we couldn't tell you. It's the marriage law." said Ginny almost in tears.

Hermione gasped slightly louder, as cloudiness and sadness swept over her body leaving her feeling numb. Hermione looked at them and felt it take over and her legs collapsed as her body collided with the stone floor. She heard gasps of shock ring throughout the hall and saw a blurry vision of Harry and Ron reaching out to her and a scuffle of chairs. Her human instinct told her to hang onto consciousness though it would have been a blessed relief to let it go. She willed it to come. Then everything went black.

_**Well that's the end of chapter seven. A little dramatic, but seriously think about it, what would you do? Anyway next we get the explanation, the anger, and so much more. Please review! I'll try and get the next one out soon!**_


	8. Secrets Best Kept Secret

_**Chapter 8 is done! Here you all go! Enjoy! Please Review!**_

**_Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer. Also just because this contain student/teacher relations does not mean I approve of them. Also before anything happens, Hermione will be 18. Just so you know!_**

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 8 Secrets Best Kept Secret_**

Hermione was lying on a comfortable sofa. There was a faint buzzing sound in the background. She kept wondering where she was and couldn't remember anything. She heard faint voices whispering her name. Hermione tried to open her eyes and they parted slightly and she saw a faint blurry picture of concerned faces around her. She closed her eyes and then tried to open them again. Then opened them wide and sat up. The memories about what had just happened came back at her. The letter, the law, the marriage, her proposals, Malfoy laughing. It all came back to her like a ton of bricks and forced her back down.

"Hermione?" called a quivering quiet voice that Hermione recognized as Ginny.

"Ginny? What-where am I?" Hermione said softly as she sat up slowly.

"You're in Dumbledore's office, 'Mione. Are you okay? You fainted." Ron said concerned.

Hermione took in the room and saw Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sitting in the room staring with concern for her like she was about to faint again any second.

"Miss Granger, please come sit down over here near my desk, I have asked Mrs. Weasley and Miss Tonks to come here as well for support. They should be arriving here shortly." Dumbledore said gently with a sad gleam in his eye. Hermione gave him a questioning look as she was hoisted up by her friends.

Harry and Ron steadied Hermione and tried to help her walk over towards the chair, when she brushed them off and walked over to it alone half way there. She sank into the comfy chair when the fire in Dumbledore's office turned green and Mrs. Weasley came running through, shortly followed a few seconds later by Tonks.

"Oh Hermione! How are you my dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine Mrs. Weasley." Hermione lied.

"Of course she isn't fine Molly! Don't worry Hermione, just let us explain." Tonks exclaimed.

Hermione nodded slightly trying to get rid of the ache in her head. Everyone sat in a chair near the desk and Ginny, Harry and Ron sat right next to Hermione for support.

"Miss Granger, you received a letter today from the ministry today about the marriage law that was passed this summer. You have most likely figured out that this was what we have been keeping from you these last couple of weeks." started Dumbledore.

Hermione just nodded as Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her like she was made of glass on a tilting table.

"P-Professor Dumbledore, w-what am I going to do? I don't think I understand?" Hermione tried to comprehend.

"Miss Granger, this law is an atrocity formed by a feeble attempt to get wizarding numbers raised in our world. Trust me when I say it will be repelled, but until then there are some very pressing matters, matters that concern your safety." Dumbledore said sadly.

"My safety? What's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously.

She looked around the room. Nobody would meet her eye so she shifted her gaze back to Dumbledore who regarded her sadly through his half-moon spectacles.

"I have made mistake Hermione. The same mistake…"

"No Albus, we have made a mistake." Mrs. Weasley corrected him sadly.

"Hermione we have made a mistake, but it is mostly my fault," Dumbledore began, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's noise of protest, "You see we wanted to protect you. By not telling you until now, we have given you a great disadvantage. We are sorry. The marriage law was set forth by the ministry in hopes of high magical birth rates, naturally pureblood wizards everywhere are upset because of this they don't want muggleborns tainting their pure wizarding bloodlines. However, the ministry has forced them into a corner and the purebloods have decided to make the best of it, by choosing the best muggleborns for their families, in hopes of making their future generation smarter and more powerful. Do you follow me Hermione?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded.

"You, Hermione, are a very powerful witch, even tough you may not like to acknowledge it," Dumbledore said and Hermione blushed ever so slightly, "Which is why so many pureblood families are trying to get their hands on you. You are quite powerful, and if I may say a beautiful young lady. However, Voldemort has realized this as well, not to mention you are best friends with Harry Potter. We tried to protect you this summer. You were followed and watched by Aurors for the better half of August when we received news of Voldemort's plan for you and the marriage law." Dumbledore said sadly.

Hermione gasped.

"It's okay Hermione, it was mostly just me, Kingsley and Snape." smiled Tonks weakly.

"You- You followed me? With my friends, you watched? You saw? Oh God." Hermione muttered weakly.

"It's okay Hermione, don't worry about that there are more important things. Like the reason we had to follow you." said Tonks looking away.

"Professor Dumbledore, what is Lord V-Vol-Voldemort's plan?" Hermione stuttered.

She heard some of the portraits gasp at her use of his name. They were used to Dumbledore and Harry saying it but to them this muggleborns should be more afraid of him then ever but she still used his name.

"Hermione dear, he intends for you, to be betrothed to a death eater. You can imagine I'm sure how terrible they would treat you and the things they would do." McGonagall said remorsefully.

Ron grabbed her arm as he said this, as if he was afraid someone would take Hermione away and do those horrible things to her. Harry grabbed the hand of the arm Ron was holding. Ginny reached out her hand to Hermione's free one and gave Hermione a squeeze of re-assurance after Hermione took her hand. Mrs. Weasley's eye started to water a bit and Tonks looked at the floor sadly. Hermione bit her lip trying to hold back tears. _Malfoy…Crabbe…Flint…Goyle…Nott _they were all death eaters.

Professor McGonagall held the same sadness as everyone else. She placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze then sat down again next to Mrs. Weasley.

"You see, Hermione, he is planning to use you to get to Harry, then he will, get rid of you after he has no use for you. We were planning to set you up with a suitor your age; we were planning on Mr. Weasley, who more then graciously accepted the challenge." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Anything for you 'Mione." Ron said sweetly smiling at her briefly. She smiled back.

"Then it's settled. Right?" she said smiling half heartily, and then noticing no one would meet her gaze.

She felt her friend's hands leave her arms guiltily. As if by touching them she could read their minds and see the truth they were so desperate to hide, even from themselves.

"R-right?" she asked again.

"Hermione, the death eaters are very ruthless, if you were to marry anyone other then one of them, your suitor would be dead before the honeymoon." Dumbledore said gently.

She brought both her hands to her mouth in scared shock with little gasps.

"Then what…what am I going to do?" she asked looking around.

"It just so happens we have someone here who is no only capable to look after you, but the death eaters will not touch him." said Dumbledore smiling.

Hermione looked around with a questioning look and her eyes fell on Harry. The death eaters already wanted to murder him, he was in no more danger by marrying her. She saw Ginny's hand intertwined in Harry's and knew they would soon start dating. She couldn't break them up over her own need.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that to Harry, he likes Ginny, and Ginny likes him. I couldn't marry Harry for protection, he's going to end up with Ginny, or at least he should have the chance to." Hermione said sadly.

"Umm…'Mione, we knew you'd say that, and I'm not the person Dumbledore's talking about." said Harry trying not to look her in the eye.

"Then…Then who?" she asked looking around.

"Well, we have a man who is a reformed Death Eater, who Voldemort still trusts. It's Professor Snape." Dumbledore said smiling.

Hermione sat in shock for a second. A million emotions running through her head, she wanted to scream, she wanted to argue, she wanted to cry, she wanted to run. She wished she would just pass out again and wake up and this all be a dream. She had trouble finding her voice and when she did it was very raspy and shaken.

"W-What? N-No, this is a joke right? B-But…Harry? Ron? W-What?" Hermione stuttered trying to find her breath.

"This can't be happening." Hermione stood up and the others stood up to stop her. She started pacing the room.

"Hermione dear, we know this is tough but please sit down it's for the best." Mrs. Weasley coaxed.

"You-You all planned this! You all knew you knew all along!" she muttered more to herself then anyone in the room.

"Hermione…" Ron began and she rounded on her three friends.

"You knew all along and you never told me?" she accused, sobs catching her voice.

"Well I never!" exclaimed a portrait of a rather old women.

"Hush Kelly." Dumbledore scolded.

"We didn't have choice. Like Dumbledore said we didn't want you to get hurt." Ginny pleaded.

"Didn't want me to get hurt? What am I now Ginny? Huh? Happy? I need…I want…Oh god…I need to… to leave…to think." Hermione said starting towards the door. She pulled on the handle and it wouldn't budge.

"Alohomora." she tried but still the door wouldn't budge.

She turned around.

"Unlock the door please." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, we can't do that." McGonagall said.

"Please, please unlock the door." Hermione pleaded tears welling in her eyes as she felt her life slipping away before her very eyes. All her hopes and dreams of true love…all gone. Everyone regarded her sadly, except the in Snape who just sat back in his chair calmly.

"Hermione sit down please." Tonks said. Hermione remained standing; she stole a glance a Snape, who had not spoken a word during this whole revel.

"Unlock the door!" she raised her voice louder.

"Ungrateful girl!"

"Awful little Mudblood!"

"Such scathing from a muggleborn! In my day…"

The portraits up roared. Dumbledore glared at them and they quieted.

"It won't be so bad Hermione." Mrs. Weasley started.

"You get married against your will then!" Hermione shouted, surprising not only everyone in the room but herself. She closed her eyes and wished it all away, to be back with her old friends, for life to be normal.

"See Dumbledore! I told muggleborns aren't any good!" Phineas Nigellus scolded.

"Hermione, it won't be bad. We will be there." said Harry.

"We'll help you." Ron said.

"No thank you." she said quietly.

"Hermione? Please?" Ginny said sadly.

She saw Snape shift a bit in his chair nonchalantly. She couldn't marry him, she hated him. How could he just sit there! He couldn't want this.

"You!" she said pointing to him walking over, "you just sit there, no emotion whatsoever. You make me sick! You sadistic awful, awful bastard!"

"You are acting like a child Miss Granger." Snape snapped.

"Here's a newsflash for you! I am a child! You have to be what? 40? I'm not even 18 yet! And even if I was, you are still old enough to be my dad!"

"You think I'm happy about this?"

"No! So why the hell are you doing this? Huh? Thought you could get some young virgin girl in your bed? Make you feel like a man? Huh? Asshole!"

"Hermione, stop." said a voice putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger that is the farthest thing from my mind." Snape interjected.

Hermione let some tears flow down her face as two pair of hand which she recognized to be Mrs. Weasley and Tonks helped her into her chair.

"Hermione just sit down; let me explain some more and then you can leave." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine." she said back in her chair and didn't look at anyone but Dumbledore.

"You have until your birthday to chose. Hermione this is for the best and I hope you make the right decision. I'll let you think about it. Also it would be best if no one knew of this except you four." Dumbledore said and flicked his wand at the door.

Hermione stood up and left. Her friends followed a little while after her.

"Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes dear Molly?"

"I thought you said she'd have to marry him, we can't let her go to the muggle world, it wouldn't be safe for her." she said.

"She has the illusion of choice for now, if need be then and she will not co-operate which I do not see her doing, we will have to force her in the right direction more then we are now. Right now some secrets are better kept secret" he said.

Severus Snape sat through the whole exchange silent. Yes, it was true what Albus had said, he was her only hope. He knew however that the headmaster did not know of his secret caring for the girl. After the attack at the ministry he had discovered he cared for the girl. He doubted that Albus did not know of his feelings, which was why whenever Dumbledore saw him he gave Snape a knowing smile. When she yelled at him Snape knew she was right. It did excite him about having a girl in his bed, but he never knew she was a virgin. Mr. Weasley, he thought, would have taken care of that by now. Snape scowled. He took his leave after Dumbledore had a chat with the adults. The rest of her friends didn't know about how Hermione would have to pick him, which was good, because she would resent them more for holding this information from her.

Hermione took off down the hallway. She knew her friends would follow behind her so she hurried. She found her personal entrance to her personal rooms just as they rounded the corner of the corridor she was in.

" 'Mione! Wait!" Ron called.

"Hermione we have to talk!" Harry yelled as the got closer.

"Hermione! Please!" Ginny cried.

Hermione's face was dripping wet with tears. Her life was over. She had to either, marry that ugly bastard, leave the wizarding world or die. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she needed to get away, away from everyone.

"Dear, whatever is the matter?" Jenna asked concerned when Hermione reached her.

"I'll tell you later Jennie; just make sure I'm not disturbed okay?" Hermione sobbed.

"Alright dear." Jennie said concerned. Hermione took a deep breath and mumbled quickly and sadly to Jennie.

"As long as y-you believe, you will achieve."

Hermione raced into her private quarters just as her friends got to her portrait. She heard their shouting slightly through the portrait. She ignored it and ran up to her room. She flopped onto the bed, sobs finally racking her body and taking over. Then she sat up in a wet mess of hair and sheets and fumbled through her drawer and pulled out her friend's letter and the CD. She popped it in and the first song began to play. It was Wake Me Up When September Ends by Greenday.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

Hermione slowly cried herself to sleep, and was whisked away into her dreams by the end of the song.

**_Well that's the end of chapter eight. How sad is it that Hermione has to do this? Well next chapter comes more anger and is probably going to be short, and then the chapter after that she thinks things over. After that is the day she has to decide. I'm hoping to do these chapters quick so I can post the chapter with her birthday and her having to choose on my birthday, which is on the 28th! Must write faster! LOL! Enjoy, until next time!_**


	9. Find a Bridge and Jump Off of It!

**_Thank you to all the people who reviewed! This is one of my favourite stories. I also have a new story called Obliviate out, another HP fanfic, but it's Hr/D just so you know if you want to check that out! Anyway onward with the story. BTW: Sorry about all the songs, I needed to fit them in!_**

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer. Also just because this contain student/teacher relations does not mean I approve of them. Also before anything happens, Hermione will be 18. Just so you know!**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 9 Find a Bridge and Jump off It_**

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The memory of yesterday came back to her and she dropped back down making her head ache worse. The thought of marrying Snape made her throw up a little in her mouth. She slowly sat up and looked in the mirror. She was dressed in yesterday's wrinkly clothes and her face was tear stained red. She tried to smile at her reflection, but all she could manage was a grimace.

How was she the same girl who not even a month ago had been hanging out and having fun with her friends? She couldn't be. That girl was normal, she had fun, and she had guy friends, who weren't in danger for their lives. That girl wasn't being asked to marry her evil and demented Professor, that girl had everything Hermione wanted at that very moment, except magic. Hermione couldn't deny that she loved her magic. She just hated everything that came with it, especially this.

She walked in to her bathroom and pulled out pain killers to get rid of her head ache. She grabbed her house coat and a towel and headed for the shower. She could always clear her head in the shower. It was like sweet bliss, being alone, her self and her full body, with no judging eyes. Of course there was the fact that it was just a shower/ bath tub and she had to close her eyes to envision being anywhere else. She didn't mind though. She turned the knob to her usual hot, but not scalding, temperature and stepped in.

She let the water stream all over her body and felt the warmth curl up inside her. She wet her hair and grabbed her favourite shampoo and massaged it gently into her hair. It smelt fruity and flowery, giving a sweet smell throughout the shower. She washed it out of her hair and washed her body. She stood in silence letting the water fall over her, before her emotions over came her and she broke down into tears again. Then a song came into her head and she slowly began to sing.

_Gotta find your inner strength  
If you can't then just throw life away  
Gotta learn to rely on you_

She hugged herself tightly; she was scared to think of any man that she didn't want seeing her like this.__

Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too  
You're beautiful inside and out  
Lead a great life without a doubt

_Don't need a man to make things fair  
'Cuz more than likely he won't be there  
Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
In the end all you've got is you_

She slid down and sat down and let the shower hit her back as she curled into a ball and let sobs take over her.

Hermione didn't come down to breakfast that morning. She didn't show up for her morning classes. She sat curled up on the sofa in her common room when Jennie's face appeared in the portrait.

"Hermione dear, have you been in here all day?"

Hermione just looked at her a sighed.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Well, I didn't really have any supper last night so I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." said Hermione meekly.

"Oh my! Well this will just not do, not at all! You get yourself down to the great hall and get some food in you!" she demanded.

"I'll throw it up anyway, I did already once today." Hermione said snuggling more into the blanket she wrapped around herself. Fresh tears were now springing to her eyes.

"Do not make me get the Headmaster in here!" she threatened.

"I don't care." Hermione said blandly.

"You friends have been at my portrait all day trying to guess the password and demanding that I let them in. I will do it you know!" she threatened again.

"I can just ward my bedroom, simple." Hermione said.

"Hermione Granger! You get down to that hall right now!"

"No! I'm not just some pawn! I'm a person! A person! I have feelings! I deserve to know what is going to happen in my life if not before anyone else! I do NOT need to be protected and so help me I will rip your portrait to shreds as well as anyone who dares tell me otherwise!" Hermione screamed with rage as she stormed up to her room.

Hermione never left her rooms the next day, only to use the loo and shower. She stayed in her room, sleeping from exhaustion. She sang to herself and listened to another song on the CD.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

She buried her face into her pillow and drifted into nothingness once more.

Yet another day passed and she woke up with a painful growling stomach. She looked at her dresser and on it were some pancakes and a note from the headmaster.

_Hermione,_

_You professors have informed me that you have not been to class in the last three days; also your absence has been noted at meal times. I have taken the liberty of having the house elves make you a rather delicious stack of pancakes. I expect you to be down at the Great Hall for lunch, and in your classes by tomorrow, please think over the decision. You only have two days left. By no means do I wish to rush you. By the way I turned of the music you were listening to; it was rather sad and depressing. I had you down as a joyful music person, maybe it's just temporary. _

_Dumbledore_

Hermione crumpled the letter and grabbed her wand and set it a flame. She eyed the pancakes wearily and took a bite. Her stomach tossed and turned as her thoughts shifted to the decision that need to be made in the near future. She took the pancakes and tossed them out.

She turned on the radio station and set it to the one her and her friends always listened to.

_Hellooooo Listeners, next up is a person favourite of mine it's the new single by Kelly Clarkson called Hear Me, so let's get it playing!_

_Hear me  
Hear me_

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hermione turned off the stereo. She needed to get out of here. She showered quickly and let her hair stay how it was after she dried it. She changed into her favourite jeans, the ones her friends had stitched their names in, for fun, and her favourite t-shirt that said 'I love hockey players' on it and left.

"'Bout time you got out of here." Jennie commented.

Hermione clanked at her watch, everyone should be in their first class, she knew Harry and Ron were in charms and Ginny was in Herbology. So she quickly headed off towards the grounds and found solace by the lake.

She stared out towards the water. No one was around outside, it was peaceful and quiet. Hermione started humming a tune her friends and her always sang and then started to sing a little louder with every note. She stood up and began to sing out loud as she walked by the lake.

_I know there's someone_

_Somewhere_

_Someone_

_Who's sure to find me_

_Soon_

_after the rain goes_

_there are rainbows_

_I'll find my rainbow soon_

_Soon it'll be all be just pretend_

_Soon a happy ending_

_Love_

_Can you hear me_

_If you're near me_

_sing your song_

_sure and strong and_

_Soon_

Suddenly she got the feeling she was being watched. She turned and no one was there. She shivered slightly. She walked towards to lake and ran her fingers through the water then took off her shoe and sock and dipped her foot in the cool water, and moved it around slowly letting the water rush around her. It wasn't very warm out and she knew it was crazy, but she needed to feel something, something other then the emptiness that was eating her alive inside.

"Miss Granger, you'll be sure to catch a death of cold if you continue." sneered a voice from the shadows.

She whipped around and drew her foot quickly from the water. She saw Snape come out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered with a scowl worthy of Snape himself.

"I believe these grounds are not your private property and therefore I'm allowed to go anywhere I please." he glared down at her.

"You were spying on me! Didn't you do enough of that this summer? Or do you get your kicks watching underage girls?" she snarled.

"Miss Granger that is the second time you have accused me of wanting underage women, which you being 17 are not. I am still your teacher and twenty points from Gryffindor!" he snapped back.

"In the muggle world I'm still a child. You know what? Whatever, I'm going to my rooms." she made to leave.

"Albus wouldn't want you to miss lunch for the third day in a row, and I'm sure Mr. Potter and Weasley are anxious for your return." he drawled.

"It's none of your business when I eat or where I eat, also as for Ron and Harry they can keep worrying." she snapped and made to leave again.

"I do believe that as your soon to be fiancé that whether you are eating or not concerns me." he said in a slightly lighter tone. She missed it and continued to rage.

"Fiancé? You? What makes you think I'm going to marry you! I would rather return to the muggle world. Heaven knows you've seen I can cope just fine there and I have friends as well. So good bye." she tried to storm off again but this time he grabbed her by the wrist hard and pulled her toward him and faced her glaring daggers.

"Do not be so stupid Miss Granger! You can not just give up being a witch, do you have any idea how powerful you are?" he asked.

"I don't think you are listening! I . do. not. care! It's my life and I don't want this, I think I'm entitled to make my own decisions, as you said, I'm considered an adult in this world at least!" she yelled trying to break free.

"You are acting stupid, Miss Granger! And like a child, I expected you to be more civilised! To try and be tactful, what about your so called Gryffindor courage? I've seen you this past summer where the Gryffindor courage seemed to be forgotten on you. This seems to be no exception." he sneered.

"Why you…you know what? You have no right to judge me or my actions and your opinion is neither desired or required, so kindly get out of my face!" she glared and successfully got out of his grip and took off.

Hermione trudged up to the castle in a huff. She would have been crying right now if it were not for the fact that she seemed to have run out of tears, which made her even more sad, that all she could manage were dry sobs the hurt her empty stomach.

She walked the corridors towards her rooms when she heard someone walking behind her. She moved to turn around as the person grabbed her shoulders and faced her towards them.

"Malfoy!" she yelled.

"Hello Granger. Haven't seen much of you lately." he smirked.

"Let me go Malfoy. I'm in no mood for you!" she said trying to move. Why the hell does this have to happen to me? What did I do? God must hate me, either that or the devil has him hostage.

"Oh but dear Granger, I'm so in the mood for you." she purred kissing her neck.

"Get off me!" she screamed trying to push him away. She smacked him as hard as she could muster across the cheek.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Now fuck off!" she screamed!

"I'd rather fuck on, you get better results." he smirked, moving into seductive mode again.

"I've heard better comebacks from people in comas, you arrogant little piece of shit!" she barked at him.

"I'll bet. Anyway I just wanted to give you a taster of life with a Malfoy. Rule #1: You must always obey me, better start now!" he grinned evilly.

"I will NEVER marry you! Never!" she yelled at she brandished her wand and within second Malfoy was knocked out on his back and sprouting little lumps all over his body.

She stood there over his motionless body, oh he was still alive, she just knocked him out for an hour of two, or until someone undid the spell. She took off down another corridor. More people were coming through the halls, apparently lunch was finished and the students were taking advantage of their free time before classes. She rushed towards her portraits corridor. She walked down and at her portrait waiting was Harry, Ron and Ginny.

She stopped in her tracks as they turned to look at her.

"Hermione…" Harry began.

"Don't want to hear it Harry." she tried brushing past him.

"Hermione listen to us, you have to understand we had to protect you!" Ginny pleaded.

"Lot of good that's done!" I yelled.

"Just hear us out and let us be there for you, we will help you make the right choice!" Ron said.

"I've already made my choice thanks." she stated coldly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I've chosen what I'm going to do." I repeated more clearly.

"So you already see what we were talking about before! I knew you would be rational! See I told you Ron, she is smart and will do it. We'll be here the whole way Hermione." Harry said shocked yet happy.

"Actually Harry, I've chosen something else, on my own." she said bracing herself for the yelling.

"What are you talking about?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"I'm going…back to the muggle world. I'm breaking my wand and I'm leaving, for good." Hermione said blandly.

They went instantly into an uproar. Harry tried to reason with her as Ron yelled at her for being stupid while Ginny started crying and begging for her to reconsider.

"Quiet! Now please leave me alone. Consider this cutting ties, I'm leaving the day of my birthday, I'm going home, and I'll live my life like this never happened. We will all go on with our lives. Now kindly get out of mine." she said trying to pass them. Ron and Harry gripped her shoulders and held her still and tried to reason with her.

"I wouldn't piss me of today if I were you guys! I'm on a roll and I'm running out of places to hide the bodies!" she sneered at them.

"Listen Hermione, you are going through shock still! Your not thinking clearly. Just reconsider! You know this isn't easy for us either!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh, cry me a river, I'll find you a bridge, then do me a favour, jump off of it, because I don't give a shit!" she said pushing them away. They had betrayed her, lied to her, hid secrets from her, and made her feel like she was five years old. Made her feel useless and helpless.

She felt dizzy and tried to walk but her legs buckled under her as she fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" they all yelled.

Ginny looked at her quizzically then looked at Hermione serious.

"Hermione? When was the last time you ate?" Ginny asked.

"Whenever lunch was the day a found out." Hermione whispered light headily.

"Oh my god. Hermione! Harry, Ron get Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey. Quickly!" Ginny yelled holding Hermione on the floor.

The boys took off.

"Hermione? I'm sorry, I am. If I knew…Hermione?" Ginny asked as she tried to get Hermione's attention but she had already passed out from lack of nutrition.

The meeting that took place in Dumbledore's office consisted of McGonagall, Snape, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, Flitwick, and Lupin.

"Look what's happened to her already Albus! She could have killed herself from lack of food!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I sincerely doubt three days without food would kill her, she could make a week, but with little strength. However, Albus what indeed were you thinking?" Snape sneered.

"Harry came to me today when he was forced out of the hospital wing. Apparently the worst has happened. Hermione wants to go back to the muggle world." Lupin said seriously.

"Indeed, Severus were you not just explaining that very meeting you had with Ms. Granger to Minerva and I before the boys found us?" Albus suggested.

"Yes, and apparently she had a run in with Mr. Malfoy as well, she knocked him out for awhile, which I will have to dock points off for." he stated.

"You're marrying the girl! Can't you take it easy on her, she's had a rough couple of days! Don't you remember how happy she looked back in August? Not at Head quarters! Before then. Don't you remember? I'm sure you do! I do, the pool part at that girl…I think her name was Lisa. Yeah the party at Lisa's still is embedded in my mind! Her dancing with her friends, singing, swimming, and having fun! She was happy! Here let me refresh your memory! It was the only day assignment you took with me!" she said raising her voice. She took out the pensive and took the memory out of her head. She motioned for the others to follow her into the memory.

Snape followed in after the others. They all stood in awe at the girl before them. She entered the house with one of her friends and immediately started conversing with the few people there. They then went into the pool which they all thought was freezing. He chuckled as she decided to just get it over with and jump in.

Some of the members were in shock at the scream of joy and happiness as Hermione landed into the cool water. The music was blasting not to loudly in the background. Judging by the conversation they were listening to Greenday.

The girls all played around and played water volleyball, the Order members all looked at Hermione with awe. She was laughing and giggling in a way most of them, except Tonks, Kingsley, and himself, perhaps Dumbledore, had never seen. Her friends decided to make a current in the pool and they kept walking around the pool until the current was strong enough to carry them. Hermione tried to go against the current and almost succeed before she fell backwards and washed into her other friend who in turn began to laugh and go against the current with Hermione.

The girls exited the pool and went to eat afterwards some of the girls decided to go into the pool again while Hermione and two others decided to soak in the sun.

"_Hey Lisae put on the Black Eyed Peas! " her friend yelled. Hermione giggled slightly._

"_You and the Black Eyed Peas, but seriously the girl singer doesn't sound at all like on the CD!" Hermione scolded._

"_I don't care turn it up!"_

A song came on called 'My Humps'. Hermione and a girl named Laura began to sing it and dance a bit to it.

"_How the hell to you wiggle your hips like that Hermione?" Lisa asked, frustrated._

"_Easy, just rotate them and do it faster and faster and move your body in a wavy motion and combine whatever feels natural!" Hermione laughed while demonstrating._

"_Ok Hermione we get it, you have a fantastic body! Stop shaking it!" called a girl laughing from the pool._

"_But I like to shake it," Hermione began sang along with song, "Don't pull on my hand boy, you ain't my man boy, I'm just trying to dance boy and move my hump!"_

The adults who were watching eyes grew wide as Hermione danced around in the bathing suit and towel and her friends laughed. Then all of a sudden a girl came from behind and yelled 'Gotcha!' and pointed a devise at Hermione that squirted water. She chased Hermione around the yard with Hermione shrieking. Another girl was after the other girl sunbathing. They were chanting for them to get into the pool. Hermione walked up the steps to the pool and jumped in. The other girl followed.

The girls proceeded to have a water fight in the pool.

"Do you all get it now?" Tonks asked. As she pulled everyone from the memory.

The others looked confused, saddened and frustrated.

Snape couldn't help but wish that Hermione would smile like that again. Even if it would never be for him. He scowled at the thought of her becoming a muggle again. It might make her happy, but it defiantly wouldn't work.

They sat around and discussed what they were going to do. So far, things were slowly spiralling downwards.

**_A/N: Sorry about the crappy pensieve scene, I needed to get it over with and I tried to include a little bit but nothing over exceedingly. The main point was just that she was really happy. Nothing to significant happened so I tried to break it down to the basics. Forgive me for the songs, but I like them and I won' put that many in the next chapter. The next chappy should be short. Anyway plz review. And to all who have, thanks! (I'm not sure if this is one of my better chapters. Please give reviews! I love to hear all the nice comments!)_**


	10. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**_Wow I can't believe it's the tenth chapter already, in most fics that I've read about that use this challenge Hermione and him are married or she is starting to fall for him…sorry to disappoint but do you really think she'd give in that easily? Anyway I'm just so happy I've reached ten. This one is an average length. I've got so much coming up in this fic! Well here we go!_**

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer. Also just because this contain student/teacher relations does not mean I approve of them. Also before anything happens, Hermione will be 18. Just so you know!**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 10 A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes_**

_There were girls sitting together talking, they were no older the five. The four girls sat on the bed and floor in a pink coloured bedroom. One had blonde straight hair in pig-tailed braids with little pink bows on the end, another had brown hair in two stubby pig tails and a yellow flower clip in her hair, the other had honey coloured curly hair that had a bow in it and the last one had dirty blonde hair in a ponytail._

"_I'm going to be a princess when I grow up!" the blonde one said._

"_And you'll marry a hansom prince, Kate!" exclaimed the brown haired one. _

"_Like Cinderella! Who will you marry Jane?" said the curly haired one._

"_I know I'm going to fall in love with one boy and he will be like prince charming, Hermione." giggled Jane, the one in the ponytail._

"_Yeah, we will be best friends, when guys lose their cooties of course, then we will fall in love and we will live in a castle and live happily every after!" said the brown haired one._

"_Yeah Becky, we can live in castles together, and be neighbours!" exclaimed Kate._

"_What about you Hermione, how do you want to fall in love?" asked Jane eagerly._

"_Well…I just want to be like Sleeping Beauty. I'll walk through the forest one day like normal, and then I'll start to sing! All the birds and animals will come then my prince will hear me and come, and then we will fall in love and live happily ever after!"_

"_Yeah!" exclaimed Becky._

_The girls faded away slowly as they continued to talk about their fantasies._

_There were two girls swinging together on a school playground. They were no older then seven. One had curly brown hair and the other had straight brown. _

"_Hermione? Do you like boys?" asked the one with straight brown._

"_I guess so Sarah, when they aren't annoying like Jack Cooper, he has cooties!" Hermione giggled. _

"_Do you think you will ever get married like our mums are?" Sarah asked._

"_I guess so…but I want to fall in love." Hermione said thoughtfully, suddenly serious._

"_Yeah, me too, I wish it was like in fairy tale books. I'll be a beautiful princess who runs away! I'll meet a peasant man and we will become friends and fall in love, then I'll find out he's a prince and we will get married and have two kids! A boy and a girl!" Sarah sighed._

"_Yes, he will take you to his magic kingdom, where everyone will be happy and everyone will love each other."_

_The scene faded out._

_Two girls were sitting in a pale blue bedroom on a bed arguing. They were around 10 years old._

"_You must believe in fairy tale love Hermione! You just have too! Why would they write so much about something that doesn't exist?" the girl argued._

"_They write stories about magic! About unicorns and fairy tale creatures! Is any of that real? You can't expect me to believe all that exists! We aren't princesses; all that fairy tale stuff never happened and never will Trisha!" Hermione yelled._

"_I don't think it will happen, but don't you believe in love? That one day you will find love?" Trisha asked._

_The young girl named Hermione bounded over to her friend and her face was full of hope and seriousness and looked her friend in the eye._

"_I don't think Trisha, I know there is love! No not prince love, but we will find a guy who thinks we are princesses and we deserve to be treated like princesses. They will become our princes that will be our fairytale! I hope it will come true!" Hermione said solemnly and wishfully._

"_Me too, Hermione, for both of us!"_

_Again the scene faded out._

_Three girls sat under a tree the summer sun beating down against them. They were 14 years old._

"_Hermione, do you miss us when you go to boarding school?" one girl asked._

"_Of course I do Melissa! I love you guys!" exclaimed Hermione._

"_See any cute guys there?" asked another._

"_Kelsey! Yes there are a couple but I they are immature. I wish I could find a guy who would be serious about me." Hermione said sighing._

"_Yeah I know, I may like to fool around and flirt but, all I want is or a guy to see me for me you know? Apparently they don't grow up till their 30, the idiots." Kelsey said pointedly. _

"_Yeah I know, when I was little I thought it would be so easy, but it's so hard." Melissa said._

"_I just hope I'll find someone who cares about me and wants to protect me, but lets me do my own thing…you know?" Hermione asked._

"_Yep, I here you. Oh well, we can have our fun now and later we will find guys!" said Kelsey happily._

"_As long as you don't have too much fun!" said Melissa._

"_Prude." exclaimed Kelsey._

"_Hey! I only have two months here and winter holidays! Are you guys going to fight the whole time I'm here?"_

"_Yep!" they laughed together._

_They faded out._

_The four girls named Hermione from each of the scenes all lined up together._

"_I will fall in love with a prince and we will live happily ever after." exclaimed the five year old twirling._

"_I will fall in love with a man who will be a prince! We will meet each other as friends and fall in love!" exclaimed the seven year old._

"_I will find a guy who will be my friend! He will love me and care for me, he will become my husband! he will treat me like a princess and will become my prince charming." swooned the 10 year old._

"_I will meet a guy who likes me for me and we will have mutual feelings for each other. he will protect me and let me speak for myself, but he will love me. An unbreakable love and we will be together forever." dreamed the 14 year old._

_She walked towards the dreaming younger versions of herself. A broken down 17 year old. She turned to the happy little girls and began to talk._

"_You will actually not find a prince. There are no such things as princes, you will not find a friend to love, nor will you meet a guy and become friends and love each other." she stated._

_The four girls looked at her with confusion and sadness on their faces. The fourteen year old looked concerned and worried._

"_What do you mean I won't marry a prince?" the five year old asked eyes brimming with tears._

"_What are you talking about?" the ten year old questioned._

"_You all will be forced into a marriage with a evil man, who is really old, as old as your father. He will have black hair, black eyes, and a black heart. You may have friends now but, you (she said pointing to the 14 year old), you know him already, and you know why your friends can't help you, and the other ones won't want to help." she said simply._

_The 14 year old stood confused for a second; she then put two and two together as a form of disgust came on her face she looked up at her 17 year old self questioning. When she saw the truth, she burst into tears._

"_Does this mean true love isn't real?" asked the seven year old._

"_Not for you it isn't, you have had that opportunity taken from you like a thief in the night, right under your nose by your so called friends, you don't know them yet but you will soon." said her 17 year old self._

"_Does this mean I don't get a prince charming? Do Kate, Becky and Jane get one?" asked the five year old._

"_What about Sarah?" asked the seven year old._

"_And Trisha?" asked the ten year old._

"_Both Kelsey and Melissa will find love eventually won't they?" asked her 14 year old self._

"_Yes, all your friends will most likely have their chances at finding love. We don't have that privilege anymore." she said sadly._

"_So this is it? All we have dreamed about since we were a little girl? Everything about weddings and romance…is it over?" asked the 14 year old._

"_Yes, from this moment on we will no longer dream of love, for us it will never exist."_

"_Unless we fight!" yelled the 10 year old._

"_Don't listen to them!" said the five year old with tears running down her cheeks._

"_Look at us Hermione! Look at us! We've been dreaming about love forever, you have been dreaming about this forever! Don't do this!" yelled the 7 year old._

"_What can I do?" I asked hopelessly._

"_Listen, you need to go back to our old life! You have a choice!" yelled her 14 year old self._

"_I have to think this through."_

"_If you need to ask us, we will be in your heart." said the 10 year old._

"_Buh-Bye!" called the five year._

"_Bye." I said._

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing.

That night she had been moved from the hospital wing after enduring many lectures on the importance of eating properly. She was administered a nutrition potion and fed an enormous amount of food which she could barely keep down. Finally Madame Promfrey allowed her to go back to her rooms.

Now however, she had to get down to classes. She walked into the shower the dream still in her mind. From deep inside her she felt reassurance. She could get through this! She was strong and she could do this, she would find the right way to go, and when she did she would follow her heart.

She hopped out of the shower and turned the radio on as she got ready. The music played and read Hermione's mind perfectly.

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine

So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This timeBetter watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine

Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Now watch me shine...

Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Now watch me shine...Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
(Until I get what's mine...)  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me

Hermione turned off the radio and grabbed her bags and headed down into the Great Hall. She knew she had a decision to make, the song inspired her but she still held fear of what would happen

**_A/N: Well, it mostly consisted of a dream, but I included the inner struggle just to give it a bit more of a persistence behind her decision and why she fully wants to do something. And now as you will see in the next chapter she must think about her choice because after this next day it will be her birthday. The one with her birthday won't come out till my birthday. Timing's perfect. My birthday is on the 28th so you won't have to wait too long. Actually seeing how it is the 24 and I gave you a new chapter yesterday night, I still have one more to do before the birthday on so really I'll be giving you 4 decent length chapters in 6 days. I'm spoiling you guys, but I love to write! Anyway please review! I'm working my buns off here! LOL!_**


	11. Thinking Over

_**Hello all! I'm so glad that I'm getting reviews for this story! I'm so happy! And my other story Obliviate is doing awesome as well. To all Obliviate fans, a new chapter is coming out shortly! Promise!**_

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer. Also just because this contain student/teacher relations does not mean I approve of them. Also before anything happens, Hermione will be 18. Just so you know!**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 11 Thinking Over_**

She pushed open the doors to the great hall. Bloody great, first day back from my misery and I'm late for breakfast, no doubt everyone will notice me coming in now. She walked into the great hall as silently as she could. However, it worked to no avail. The heads of all the students swung around upon hearing the door close. She tried to walk briskly to her seat not looking anyone in the eye. She found a spot near the end of her common table and sat down.

She reached out to grab some breakfast when she felt the burn of eyes on her. She whipped her head up and slowly looked around the room. Bingo. Malfoy was starring at her intently as were the rest of the idiots that followed her around. He smirked his all knowing smirk at her and she scowled down at the table. Curse him, curse his father, curse Dumbledore, curse Voldemort, curse the ministry, curse this farce of a law, and curse this blasted wizarding world.

She looked at the food on the table about to try and eat she felt another pair of eyes on her. She looked around and saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny eyeing her with caution and watching her intently. Probably to see if I'm going to eat, she thought to herself. She grabbed some toast and buttered it and grabbed some eggs and put them on her plate.

She turned her attention to the head table where she saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madame Pomphrey eyeing her to see if she ate. Even if they weren't looking directly at her, she could see they were watching her out of the corner of her eye.

If that was how is was going to be, then fine. She wasn't breakable, but after a few careless tosses into the wall of course she would be hurting. She eyed Snape with apprehension. The thought that they expected her to be his wife was insane. Then her thoughts strayed to the marriage. Oh god, it had said something in the contract about weekly consummation. She gagged a bit and threw up a little in her mouth as the bile rose up and she forced it back down. Bugger. She couldn't eat now, she took one look at the food on her plate and pushed it away from her. She checked her watch. Perfect, people had already started to leave the hall. She stood up with a bunch of others and made her way quickly out of the hall.

She knew that Harry, Ron and Ginny couldn't be too far behind her. They had been watching to see f she ate, and she didn't. To tell the truth the thought of food made her want to gag. Her innocence, her life, her chance at love was expected to be given away without a blink and that made her heart sink. Tonight Dumbledore was going to ask her the looming question. Everyone would be present, watching her slowly go under the darkness of misery, and it hurt.

"Hermione!" someone called from behind. Here we go; she took in a deep breath and turned around as calmly as her ever quaking body would allow her.

Ginny rushed up to her. Of course, send in the professional, Ron and Harry were no doubt watching near by.

"Hi." Ginny said as she stood in front of her. It sounded like a question though, asking for permission to talk. She needed her friends. In her head half of her wanted to tell them where they could shove it, but the other half wanted to listen to what they had to say. She knew sooner or later she'd need to make up with her friends, if it was only before they said good bye.

"Hi." she answered back. Ginny grinned slightly happy to be on talking terms.

"Hermione…um can I talk with you, in one of the empty classrooms? Or in your rooms?" she asked hesitantly.

"Alright." she replied. She saw Ginny beam then her smile faltered a bit a she looked to her left side for a second then drifted her gaze back to Hermione.

"I'm guessing Harry and Ron are under the cloak and want to come as well?" she said half smiling, so typical she thought.

Ginny laughed beaming and walked with Hermione to her rooms.

"Time to change your password miss." Jennie smiled.

"Alright…umm…princess…yes princess." she said remembering her dream.

Ginny looked at her questioningly.

"Dream I had Gin." she said simply. Ginny smiled at the nickname.

They all walked in and Ron and Harry took off the cloak.

"Well sit down and tell what you have to say." Hermione said while sitting on the couch. Harry and Ron sat on the couch near Hermione's couch and Ginny sat next to Hermione.

The next hour (they didn't care about class at the moment) was filled with explanations of what they had heard from the adults, everything about the summer and how worried they had been.

"We were all so worried when you had shown up a muddy and bruised, we thought that Malfoy had hurt you or something." said Harry angrily at the thought of Malfoy touching Hermione.

"Wow. I can't believe you didn't tell me, but with your parents, the Auror's, and Dumbledore breathing down your necks, I wouldn't be surprised I guess." said Hermione quietly trying to process everything thrown back at her. She already knew most of the things they told her but hearing it from their side was endearing to say the least. They had watched her falling from afar, seen her happy at times unable to tell her that soon she would feel like the world would be better if she just died right there.

"We really wish we could have told you. I hate them so, so, so, so much for making us keep this from you, we love you Hermione. I wish we could have told you sooner, and in a lot of a calmer way then in the middle of the great hall." Ginny said sadly.

"Forgive us?" Ron choked out.

Hermione starred at the faces of her three sincere friends. They all looked down trodden and Ginny had tear streaks down her face. Hermione felt the impossible, more tears had begun to spring to her eyes. She smiled sadly.

"Of course, I love all of you." she said quietly and started to break down. Her and Ginny embraced hugging and crying, both Harry and Ron came over to their couch and sat down and each took turns hugging Hermione. All four friends sat on the couch together sad expressions on their faces.

"What are you going to do 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, I can't marry him you guys. I just can't…what would Dumbledore do if I said I wanted to leave the wizarding world?" she asked quietly.

"You can't leave 'Mione. No, please, stay." Ron begged.

"Well he'd have to let you go…wouldn't he? We'll support you no matter what." Ginny concluded.

"I suspect we should head down to classes." she heard herself say.

After much nagging they all headed for their classes. Ginny had Potions second so she head straight for the dungeons, first classes would be over soon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all headed for Transfiguration.

During Transfiguration McGonagall sent her sizing looks. Despite her little 'break' from classes she was still able to answer most of the questions when asked.

The bell that signalled the end of class went off and the class went to get up. Hermione packed her books and stood up.

"Miss Granger, would you stay behind for a moment, I need to have a word." McGonagall said.

"Okay." Hermione said. Ron and Harry stood there unsure of what to do.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you both may go, I trust Hermione will find her way to the Gryffindor table by herself." McGonagall said sternly. Harry and Ron reluctantly left the classroom, leaving Hermione by herself with Professor McGonagall. What did she want? Was it about her not eating? About her cursing Malfoy? Or about yelling at Snape? Hermione walked up to where Professor McGonagall was and she led Hermione into her office.

"Please sit Hermione." she said kindly.

Hermione sat down on a comfy chair obediently.

"Now I'm sure you know what this is regarding." she stated sitting down in a comfy chair opposite Hermione.

"Umm…not really." Hermione said still thinking.

"Well, tonight you have to make the decision about the marriage law and as your head of house I would like to go over the decision you have made."

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione.

"Now I know Severus is ruff around the edges but you'll be fine, we will help you through the marriage. We already have the date settled, but more about that after. Now tell me some of your concerns and I'll try my best to help." McGonagall said gently.

"My concerns? Professor…" Hermione started.

"Now, it's perfectly natural for brides to be nervous, but we'll do all we can, of course you can handle it, you are after all a Gryffindor and a tough one at that." McGonagall said smiling nicely.

"Professor, I haven't even decided yet. I don't think I'm going to marry Snape."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" McGonagall asked concerned.

"I just need to think a bit more." she said, not wanting to have McGonagall rant about her choice already.

"Alright Miss Granger, you go along to the Great Hall, no doubt Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley are awaiting your arrival.

Hermione did not go to the great hall. She took off towards her rooms. She whispered the password and ran up into her room.

She lay down on her bed and turned on the radio. The music floated around her as she thought about what McGonagall had said. They all expected her to do this. All the adults, she knew her friends didn't think she would thankfully, but all the adults expected her to be planning for a wedding. A bloody wedding! Like they thought she would marry him!

She sat on her bed through lunch thinking about the choice she had to make. Her radio played many a song before she knew that she had to get to class. She checked over her schedule one last time before heading toward her class. Great she had charms which weren't so bad but then ugh, potions with the Slytherin's she didn't think she could take Draco Malfoy making those faces at her any longer, with his snarky comments, and to add to here torture would be Snape. The man whom almost everyone one of her teachers and trusted adults wanted her to up and marry. Joy, this would be one great lesson.

I made my way to charms. Harry and Ron weren't there yet, thank goodness, they would most likely ask her why she wasn't at lunch and what McGonagall wanted. Didn't anyone care about what she wanted? Seriously. If she thought about this, she was placed in the situation because the ministry wanted more magical babies, Voldemort wanted to get back at Harry, the Death Eaters wanted to reap Voldemort's reward, Dumbledore and the adults wanted to keep her safe, Dumbledore wanted her to marry Snape, and what did she want? She wanted to be left the hell alone. That's what the bloody hell she wanted.

She slumped into her seat as Professor Flitwick entered the room. He looked around the class as Ron and Harry rushed in and apparently let out a sigh of relief and frustration when they saw her. Flitwick gave her a sad smile and a wink which made her shudder.

What the heck was wrong with everyone? Did they think she would actually marry him; they could take away her wand if they wanted, she couldn't stand Snape and she could most defiantly survive the muggle world.

During the lesson Ron and Harry tried their hardest to get her attention but she concentrated on taking notes and doing her work.

'Pst! 'Mione?" Ron whispered.

"Busy." she said simply.

"'Mione! Where were you at lunch?" Harry whispered.

"My rooms, if you must know." she said concentrating on her work, which was getting an orange to peel itself.

"You're not mad at us again are you?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, just frustrated, but not at you guys." she said concentrating harder on her orange.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes." she hissed.

"What are you frustrated about 'Mione?" Harry whispered.

"Not now Harry."

"When?"

"Not now."

She concentrated harder and everything, all of her emotions ran through her head about people choosing what was best for her without consulting her, people telling her what to do, people teasing her, people bugging her, people smiling pitifully at her.

**Pop!**

Her orange blew up and sprayed everyone near it with its juice.

"Argh!" Ron cried.

Hermione had ducked as fast as she could and only had gotten a bit on her.

"Ew…slimy." Harry muttered to himself.

Flitwick wandered over as fast as he could.

"Now Ron, we said peel, not explode, this has to be the…" Flitwick started.

"Professor, it was me." Hermione said meekly.

"Y-You Miss Granger?" he asked astonished that his star pupil of the class, let alone practically the whole school, had failed something as simple as peeling an orange.

"Yes, Professor, sorry, it just got a little out of hand." she apologized.

Flitwick just nodded still in shock as he muttered a cleaning spell on everyone that had gotten sprayed.

After the exploding orange incident the trio headed down to the dungeons. Or as she now referred to them in private as the pits of doom.

She arrived in the damp, cool, pits of hell with Harry and Ron. They all took their respective places next to each other. Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco sat on the other side of her with a small isle between them.

Classes started as Snape walked in with his robes billowing behind him. He magicked the potion they were to do on the board and they went to work.

As Hermione began her work diligently she had forgotten about the threat of Malfoy so near by, and the thoughts about him disappeared in her thinking maybe nothing would happen.

She was beginning her 2nd phase of her potion when she felt a pair of eyes burn through her. She looked up immediately and saw Snape starring at her in what appeared to be consideration which he then turned to a scowl in the blink of and eye. She shuddered as she returned to her potion.

A while later she had learned to ignore the feelings of being watched, clearly he was gawking at what he thought would soon be in his bed. Fat flippin' chance she thought as she sliced her ingredients. A paper dove flew down towards her and landed near her hand.

She looked in the direction it came from. She saw Malfoy snigger and knew almost instantly, she opened it and the paper read Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. It had a picture of her chained up to a wall with her barely clothed and Draco standing there laughing. She bit her lip to try and stop the tears from rising to her eyes. She tore the paper up and quietly whispered an incendio while Snape wasn't looking.

Potions class finally ended and at least Hermione had gotten out of it not crying which was better then she expected.

She went to dinner in the Great Hall. She sat and watched everyone eat, she knew Harry, Ron and Ginny were watching to see if she ate, so she put some items on her plate that seemed to satisfy them. She was about to take a bite when an owl swooped down and held its leg to her. She gave the owl a piece of her food and it took off she quickly unravelled the scroll.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in my office at 9:00 tonight, do not worry about curfew, you are Head Girl and most of the teachers know what this is regarding. _

_-Dumbledore_

She suddenly didn't feel so hungry. Tonight she had to make a choice. She stood up abruptly and left the Great Hall before Ginny, Harry, and Ron had a chance to stop her.

She went up to her room and laid her head down to sleep. Maybe she would wake up and this would all be one big horrible dream.

She woke up at 8:45. Shoot! She jumped up and didn't bother fixing her hair much. She ran the corridor to Dumbledore's office trying to run over the possibilities in her head. She wasn't usually this much of a procrastinator, but she did like to change her mind all the time. She hurried towards the statue.

"Chocolate Frogs." she whispered and it opened for her.

She rushed into his office to find it empty. Not one person.

She stood there for what felt like ages when her curiosity got the better of her and she started to explore a bit. She finally set her eyes on the sorting hat. She reached out to touch it when it moved.

"Hermione Granger." it said curiously.

"Hi, I was just-"she started.

"Just wondering about you house? Potter did the same thing. You were almost as difficult as him." he stated.

"Are you sure you got it right?"

"Well, would you rather be in Hufflepuff? I know I was thinking Ravenclaw, but you did scream out Hufflepuff quite a bit." he said thinking.

"I know, you told me…I'm not that brave, I…this summer…this law, why?" she asked.

"It wasn't you bravery that got you sorted into Gryffindor, not that type anyway. It was your ability to stand up for your friends, to what was right, and what you needed. You weren't brainless, the girl Gryffindors are possibly a better example then the boys I must admit, but still that is why I placed you there." he said.

"Thank you." she said

She moved away and stood waiting for a few more moments when Dumbledore walked into the room with several others. Tonks, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Snape, and several other teachers and people Hermione had forgotten the names of briefly.

"Miss Granger, you certainly are punctual, well take a seat everyone take a seat. Let's begin."

Everyone sat down and looked expectantly at Hermione. After a few moments.

"Well Hermione what do you choose?" he asked concerned.

"I've decided…with some help. That you all can break my wand, I'm going back to the muggle world. I won't submit to the law." she said determined.

**_A/N: Okay, it wasn't really her birthday when she chose, but I had a lot of homework this week and I'm behind on Obliviate, to all readers of that series I apologize and say that the next chapter will be good for you all. Anyway please review. I wonder what they will say…well I don't because I already know. Anyway hope you all like it! Review!_**


	12. Signing My Life Away

**_Hi everyone, just to let you know I'm sorry about the long waits but, I'm sick right now, and it sucks, I'm falling behind in school. I'm only a sophomore so it's important that I do well this year. Anyway, I just want to let you all know that I don't proof read my stories that well…and I'm sorry but after finishing it I want to get it out as soon as possible but I will try! FYI: Chapter may be a bit shorter from now on, most likely different chapters, different events; BIG events coming up! Plus smaller chapters means faster uploads!_**

**_I know I go between first person and third person a lot, but it's like I add the person's private thoughts along with the story. I just write it, and if it sounds better first person that's how I'll put it, I'll try to do it a bit better, but mostly the narrative is relaying her thoughts and then occasionally the actual thought in her head will be included without the narrative. I'm sorry if it isn't proper grammar or writing. I'm only in high school, and this is an extra fun thing I felt like doing:) I love writing! This is my Thanksgiving gift to you all! (P.S If you didn't know, I'm from Canada, and Thanksgiving is this weekend!)_**

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer. Also just because this contain student/teacher relations does not mean I approve of them. Also before anything happens, Hermione will be 18. Just so you know!**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 12 Signing My Life Away_**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Previously:

Everyone sat down and looked expectantly at Hermione. After a few moments.

"Well Hermione what do you choose?" he asked concerned.

"I've decided…with some help. That you all can break my wand, I'm going back to the muggle world. I won't submit to the law." she said determined.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Everyone stared agape at Hermione as she finished her statement. She looked at her lap for a minute and then fought for courage and looked at Dumbledore in the eye. She saw his eyes had stopped twinkling and were now looking at her sadly and full of remorse.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger…but we can't allow you to do that." Dumbledore said.

"I don't have any other options." she pointed out.

Dumbledore looked knowingly at her.

"Fine, I don't have any other options that I want to take." Hermione said correcting herself.

"Hermione," Tonks began, "We were hoping it wouldn't come to this…" she trailed off.

"Come to what?" Hermione asked looking around confused and irritated. She saw everyone look down or at the ceiling, praying to whatever God that they wouldn't have to be the one to tell her the bad news, except for Ginny, Ron and Harry who just looked confused at the adults.

"Come to what!" she asked again.

"Hermione we can't let you leave." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Huh?" she was still confused.

"Hermione we need you to do this, be brave, just sign the papers." nudged Lupin.

"I already told you all that I'm leaving. I've made my decision." she stated.

"Hermione we can't allow that to happen, we are sorry but you have to do this." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But Mum! She shouldn't have to…" Ginny started.

"Ginny, hush!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her daughter. Hermione gave Ginny small thanks for trying smile.

"I know it will be dangerous but I don't want to submit myself to this law, I want to go back to my muggle life." Hermione said.

"We'll miss 'Mione but it's what she wants and…" Ron started but his mom sent a death glare his way and he shut his mouth.

"Ms. Granger, sign the paper I know it's not the most perfect choice, however, we think it is best for you to…" Professor McGonagall started but Hermione interrupted.

"What you think is best for me? I'm sorry but this is NOT what is best for me! I think I deserve to find love like everyone else! I think I deserve to have the right to the rest of my childhood and fun of my young adulthood, without having to be tied down!" Hermione interjected.

"Hermione we know how hard this for you, but sign the papers." said Tonks.

"No you don't! I want to be with my friends, partying, having fun and being young! I want to date! I want to meet that one guy and have the connection! I can't believe I'm spilling my guts like this but I'm choosing my last option, I don't want to leave you all, but I have to do what is right for me." Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione I hate to be the barer of bad news, but you are not leaving!" Lupin replied.

"Why not?" she snapped.

"Because you are going to sign the papers." Kingsley said getting annoyed.

"Don't yell at her!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

Hermione starred off into space as the adults around her started arguing with each other. She saw through Dumbledore's window and the sky was alight with stars. They all seemed so distant, so real. It was funny how looking at the stars brought her crashing down to earth. She saw what was going on around her, this was real. Sometimes she lost check of herself and forgot that life was meant to be lived. As she looked out at the sky she knew she needed more. Anyone would want this magical life, many would kill for it; but here she was ready to throw it all away, for what? Normal? Well maybe also for the chance to find love. She deserved love, didn't she?

She glanced over at Harry. He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. At least he was trying, she thought. Ron looked about ready to kill or vomit, and Ginny was as pale as a ghost.

"Ms. Granger, you know none of us wants us to put you into this situation, but if you don't do this, we will force you to." Dumbledore said gravely. As soon as he finished and explosion happened in the room **(A/N Not literally!)**. Ron and Harry jumped up in protest and Ginny ran to Hermione's side as Hermione felt the anger and depression whirl inside her like a rapid flame.

"No! You can't make her fucking do this!" Ron cursed.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"You can't do this to her! She has a choice!" Harry yelled.

"You never said you all would force her! You guys never told us that! How could you!" Ginny cried then turned pleadingly to Hermione, "I swear Hermione, we never knew!"

"What do you force me? You can't fucking force me to do anything! I'm not some fucking pawn okay? I have feelings and I had a pretty decent life before this and I want to go back! I don't want this! I don't want it! Any of it! I don't care! I'll miss my friends here but they understand! Don't you guys?" Hermione said and turned toward Ginny and the boys.

"Of course we understand! I wouldn't have you married off like that against your will!" Ginny said.

"Ginny stay out of this!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"No mum! Not this time, not Hermione. You all can't do this to her, I won't let you." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Albus I think Mr. Potter, young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley should be removed from the room while we discuss this matter further with Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said sadly.

"Yes, alright Harry, Ron, Ms. Weasley, you may leave." Dumbledore said.

"Will you be okay Hermione?" Harry asked while he held her arm. She nodded solemnly, as they exited the room.

She saw them leave and turned to face the elders. She knew she might not be able to hold strong against them, they outnumbered her greatly and were skilled apart, let alone together.

"Now, Ms. Granger, we will make this affair as comfortable for you as possible, but we need you to sign the contract now." Dumbledore said.

"My choice stands." Hermione said her voice wavering as she felt all the eyes of her mentors, teachers and the portraits starring down and burning holes into her. Silence filled the room for many moments.

"Miss Granger do not be so damned stubborn! Sign the imprudent papers so we may all leave, either way you are going to sign them so do make it easier on yourself!" Snape snapped suddenly.

"You can't make me! The only way to do that is the Imperius Curse, which is illegal!" she stated.

"Yes, but there is another way. We could wipe you stupid little memory and fill it with thoughts of Severus and get rid of your old life, so you'll be more willing." Kingsley said looking impatient.

She gasped as she looked around at the grim faces.

"Y-y-you wouldn't! Y-you w-wouldn't dare!" she hissed.

"Hermione." Mrs. Weasley reached out for her arm. Hermione moved it from her grasp. Not wanting anything more then to flee this room, this place, this life, and never come back. Who were these people? They weren't her loving mentors and elders, they were willing to do whatever necessary to get her to do what they wanted .What they believed best for her. She could scream, she could die. It now seemed a favourable option. She felt tears come to her eyes wishing she could sink again to blessed oblivion but no darkness came, just the numbness as she looked onward at the faces around her.

Tears began to poor down her cheeks, flashes of her parents faces zooming through her mind. Memories of them together, her friends laughing at some random joke, just reading a book on the couch with her mom cooking in the kitchen behind her; they were simple memories but so precious to her, this was her life, her life that they were ruining, tearing apart, and stomping on. They were supposed to help her, not hurt her.

She looked up at them with tears running down her face; she started to hyperventilate a bit, trying to gasp for breath. I guess life's unfair, she thought. She felt the sudden urge to vomit; she couldn't even stomach the thought of being with that man.

"Please don't do this…please" she begged them quietly shaking. She saw Mrs. Weasley turn her gaze away along with several others who couldn't look at her agony.

Hermione worked up all her nerve and courage and bolted towards the door and tried to open the door but knew that it wouldn't open, and not to her surprise she was right.

She stood back pressed against the door facing them with her tear stained face.

"Ms. Granger, please don't make us do this…we don't want to." Kingsley said.

She stayed where she was and shook her head no.

"Very well, we are sorry Ms. Granger." he replied again, two bulky looking women got up reluctantly and stalked over to her to grab her.

Hermione sunk to the floor, willing herself to disappear. They picked her up as she struggled to free herself.

"No! Don't do this to me! Stop!" she screamed tears flowing.

The sat her in a chair and held her down as Kingsley took out his wand to Obliviate her memories.

Her mind was at war, she couldn't lose her parents…in the end they would get what they wanted. She had no where to run to now, she knew then, the only way she'd get out of this office would be with the papers signed, with or without her old memories.

"Fine, alright. I'll s-sign it. I'll sign papers." she said quietly, but her voice was dead pan, and defeated.

The papers were in front of her on the table, everyone watched her intently as Dumbledore handed her a pen. **(A/N: Yes I know they use quills but they can have pens too; and this document is important, so they use a pen.)**

She stared at the document in front of her. She had stopped crying and she brought the tip of the pen to the signature line. She slowly began to sign her name as one tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She turned her head away from the document slightly squinting her eyes as far away as possible while signing. She was signing away her life. She ended the last 'r' in her last name and finished. She dropped the pen immediately.

The paper rolled itself up and disappeared. She sprang up to run as Mrs. Weasley sprang up to hug her and McGonagall and Tonks came to comfort her. She pushed them away.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me the hell alone!" she screamed as she ran towards the door. Mercifully it was open and she flung it open and raced out of the room as fast as she could.

Her three friends had been waiting outside for her, but she knew that the adults would be coming after her any second. She grabbed Ginny's wrist and she ran and the boys followed her in a run as they went to her rooms.

"Password, miss?" Jennie asked, knowing now was not time for asking about Hermione's present state.

"Princess." Hermione replied quickly, and she and her friends hurried inside.

She sat in her personal common room and began to tell her friends everything that happened, asking that they save their outbursts until the end. During the tale she hurried several gasps from Ginny and angry swears and murmurs from Ron and Harry. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders half way through it. When she finally finished she silently let tears slide down her cheeks.

"I can't believe them! I'm never speaking to mum again! Never! Not Lupin, not McGonagall, not even bloody Dumbledore!" Ginny concluded hugging her friend.

"Bloody hell, they forced you into it!" Ron thundered.

"I can't believe this! I thought you had a choice!" Harry said.

"No…they gave me the illusion of choice." Hermione said sadly.

The four talked for most of the night then they finally decided to go to bed. Hermione stalked up to her room and changed into her p.j's. She slid into her bed and wished it all away. She sank into her thoughts and came to a decision. She would get out of this marriage, but she'd have to tread carefully. They would put tighter security on her if she was a flight risk. She had to act more civil in this arrangement, especially when planning the wedding. That way when the chance to escape arose she could take it easily. She drifted off into sleep.

Snape had left the office in a huff followed by Minerva.

"Severus? I would like a word." she said.

"What is it Minerva?" he said impatiently.

"You never told me you liked her." she said angrily.

"What are you on about?" he growled.

"Why did you not tell me that you like Ms. Granger?" she questioned.

"I do not." he said pointedly.

"Oh Severus…you do." she said frowning. She paused in her thought and looked at him worriedly.

"This could be for the better." she said finally.

"Please none of this foolish Gryffindor love crap." he said annoyed.

"Do you love her Severus?" Minerva asked.

"She's a student, I don't love her." he replied.

"But you like her, in more then a normal interest way though?" she questioned.

"Yes, happy now?" he snapped.

"Not quite. However, this could make the situation more bearable. Be good to her Severus." she said and walked away.

Snape whirled her cloak around and marched quickly towards the dungeons, and woe betide any student out past curfew that got in his way.

Her alarm sounded early that morning. Hermione groaned and rolled over to push the off button. She lay in bed as memories from last night attacked her thoughts. Then she realised the date and frowned. She sat up from her bed and grabbed her school clothes. She walked towards her bathroom to take a shower.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy stupid crappy birthday, happy crappy birthday to me." she drawled under her breath as she took a shower.

She walked towards the Great Hall and stopped before the doors. Surely Malfoy and all the other petitioners would have gotten the notices that she was engaged to Snape. Ugh, gag me, she thought. She drew up her courage and walked into the Great Hall.

She avoided the glares she was getting from the Slytherin table and walked briskly towards the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Ginny and Ron. Harry who was beside Ginny gave her a sad look.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." Ginny said giving her friend a hug.

"Happy Birthday 'Mione." Harry and Ron said. The three presented her with their presents to her.

She smiled weakly and opened them. She received a friendship bracelet from Ginny which they could communicate with each other through, if they touched a certain part of the bracelet. From Ron she got a book on wizarding spells for everyday life, complete with enemy hexes. Harry gave her a muggle CD that he bought during the summer and a gift certificate for Flourish and Blotts.

She looked at her breakfast and took some small bites to fill her appetite which had slowly began to come back. She ignored the glares from the Slytherin, and the burning sensation from being watched coming from the direction of the head table.

Then she heard the familiar fluttering of owls as they arrived with the Daily Post. She spotted Hestia carrying a rather big package as she came towards Hermione.

"Hey girl…what do you have for me?" Hermione asked while patting the owl and freeing her of her load. She gave Hestia some of her food and the bird took off.

Hermione quickly opened the letter and smiled at the familiar scrawl of her parents writing. They wished her happy birthday. She also found a letter from her friends back home, they wished her a happy birthday and told her the gift was from them and her parents combined. Hermione opened the gift and squealed with delight. They had gotten her a laptop!

"Oh my god! They got me a laptop!" she said happily.

"That's cool!" Harry said looking at the laptop box. Ron and Ginny looked oddly at the box confused.

"I'll show you guy's later." she smiled.

She finished her breakfast and headed to her rooms to put away her gifts. She put then in her bedroom and took off for classes.

Most of the day was fine…until transfiguration.

The class went fine but afterwards Professor McGonagall told her to stay behind. Hermione took a gulp of air and walked towards her teacher.

"Now, I know the circumstances are not the best Ms. Granger…but Molly, Tonks, and I will be helping you organise your wedding…along with possibly someone else. We have decided to start next weekend. Most likely the wedding will take place some time in early November." Professor McGonagall told her.

"Alright, Professor." Hermione said half heartedly.

"I am truly sorry Hermione." she said.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said.

"You may leave now."

"Good bye Professor."

Hermione walked towards the great hall to meet Ron, Ginny and Harry when she came face to face with Malfoy and his goons.

"Hello Mudblood." he snarled.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." she said trying to walk past.

"Not so fast Granger." said a stringy little boy whom she recognised as Theodore Nott.

"Now our dads aren't to happy about you turning us all down…what guts do you have Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

"Well sorry to disappoint your daddies but I have a life, I'd prefer not to taint myself by associating myself with any of your so called families." she said trying to push her way past.

Malfoy grabbed her wrist and brought his mouth near her ear.

"Listen here mudblood, you may think you've gotten away but my dad always gets what he wants…and so do I. Remember that." he whispered menacingly and pushed her away.

The stalked off as she stood there fuming. She walked into the great hall and slumped next to her friends. She told them the whole story about what happened in the corridor with Malfoy.

As she sat listening to her friends bashing Malfoy she couldn't help but think that this was the beginning of the end of her life. She'd need a miracle to make it through this.

**_A/N: Sorry it took forever to get out, but I was sick…and so much homework! I hope you liked this chapter! Review please! I love all the great reviews I've been getting:) _**


	13. Wedding Rings and Fiances

**_Hi everyone, hope you liked the last chapter…so she signed the papers last time. Oh poor Hermione. But I hope you all like this chapter. I really love writing this story! This is the 13th chapter, very unlucky number. Also this chapter was hard for me to write. It's just one of those chapters where you keep writing it and re-writing it and nothing seems to fit. So I'm sorry if it's not one of the better ones :( I do hope you guys like it though. It is alright, just not spectacular. Stupid writers block!_**

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer. Also just because this contain student/teacher relations does not mean I approve of them. Also before anything happens, Hermione will be 18. Just so you know!**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 13 Weddings Rings and Fiancés _**

Hermione arrived back in her rooms after dinner in the great hall. Truth be told she had stayed silent all day. She didn't want to cause a scene…well actually she did, she just felt all in due time and then she could use whatever leniency she had with then could be used for her to make her escape, or even better get out of this god forsaken contract. She walked into her bedroom and turned on her radio and flopped down on her bed. The song 'We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey blasted through her speakers.

Hermione sat up groaning and glared at her radio willing for the station to change it to a more mood suited song. She shut it off and walked towards her mirror. She putt her hands on the dresser that was below her mirror and held her head down afraid to look at her own reflection.

She nodded her head up and looked herself in the eye.

"This-this can't be happening." she whispered. She suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. The urge to throw up again so she ran to the bathroom; she sat down on the toilet and she looked down and sighed. Great, she had started her period. She fixed herself up quickly with the necessary items and walked back to her room. The cramps were beginning to become more extreme. Just my luck, she thought to her self.

"Happy birthday to me, happy stupid birthday to me, happy stupid condemning birthday, why'd this happen to me?" she sand in the tune to happy birthday.

She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. First checking to make sure she didn't look like a complete wreck. She patted down her hair and walked towards the portrait opening.

"Hey Ernie!" Hermione said happily as she saw her co-head. She and Ernie had made friends during prefect duty during 5th and 6th year. They didn't hang out a whole lot but every once in a while they'd make time to hang out and catch up on each other.

"Hello Hermione. What's new?" Ernie asked smiling at her giving her a hug.

"Hmm…not much really." she lied. She wanted at least one thing to be normal in her life, she didn't need more sympathy, she needed something, someone, to stay normal around her, even though they didn't mean anything by it, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were more concerned with how she was and were so cautious with her like they thought she might break.

"Hermione, I see this young man is Head Boy…maybe he should have the password to the rooms in case of an emergency." Jennie piped in.

"Umm…sure. Wait I want to change the password. Umm…make it My Chemical Romance." she said picking one of her favourite bands.

"What's My Chemical Romance?" asked Ernie bewildered.

"A band I went to see in concert with my muggle friends." she said.

"Awesome." he smiled.

"Yeah it was. Want to come in?" she asked, "I know it's a tad messy but I try to keep it normally clean."

She gestured for him to enter through the portrait. He followed as she led him over to the couch.

"So how's life Ernie?" she asked.

"Can't complain too much…but I've come here to discuss some certain issues with you." he said.

"What?" she asked slightly fearing that somehow he'd seen through her act.

"Somebody's been neglecting their head girl duties." he scolded.

She swatted her arm lightly at him and let out a groan as he started to laugh at her.

"Sorry I forgot, just so much had been happening..." she said trailing off.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well…um…nothing really, just school stuff and teacher are really cracking down this year." she stuttered.

"Oh really? Hermione come on, I know you better then that, you can handle those teachers no problem." he said pointedly.

"Yeah, well if you know me so well how come you didn't wish me happy birthday then? Hmmm? I'm waiting?" she said fake angrily at him.

"What? Is it September 19th already? Sorry Mi **(A/N: Pronounced 'my')**, I guess I've been busy doing Head duty all by myself." he said.

"Don't play the pity card with me!" she said.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it? You weak little girly girl!" he asked cheekily.

"I am not a girly girl! And I'm so not weak! You're just jealous because I'm cooler then you, and you suck!" she said teasingly.

"Ow, that hurt my feelings…you are so mean!" he said gasping with his hand over his heart.

"Aw, poor baby! What are you going to do about it?" she teased him again,

"This." he said and picked her up and dropped her on the couch and started tickling her.

They talked until 10:00 and then Ernie went back to his rooms after they made agreements to organize a well needed meeting and finally go over their duties.

The next two weeks went by without anything to momentous. Sure Malfoy was arrogant and tried to tease her to no end but after Ginny wielded her Bat Bogey Hex at him when he started talking about Hermione's impeding wedding and going in excruciatingly nauseating details he backed off slightly, still fearful of the small red heads rage.

Hermione and Ernie hung out more together, he still didn't know about the 'contract'. She called it the 'contract' or the 'papers', never the 'engagement' or 'wedding' because both of those implied and required love to be involved, and this was neither.

She and Ernie did patrol duty together after organizing the prefects together and assigning the different days and who was to patrol on them. Ernie had become like her muggle friends were to her. He was magic but knew nothing of the engagement; therefore she could talk to him without the sympathy looks or sad sighs.

Hermione awoke from her slumber grudgingly. She hated mornings, she loved sleeping in and reluctantly grabbed her things and showered. She walked back into her room and turned on her radio. Hermione had heard no news from any teachers or order members and more importantly Snape about the 'contract' so she tried to resume everything as normal as possible. Why be sad now, when you could be happy, then when the occasion called for it, her mighty rage would have had a nice rest and she would unleash to the unlucky soul who got in her way. The song started and Hermione started dancing in her room to it. It was Lose Control by Missy Elliot and Ciara.

Hermione brushed her hair and applied her make up. She didn't wear a whole lot of makeup but just some concealer, brown eyeliner, sometimes eye shadow and some chapstick or lip-gloss. She danced to the music as Ciara's solo part came up and she started to sing to it.

Hermione suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and gasped as she saw Ernie standing in her doorframe with an amused expression.

"Ernie you scared me!" she said.

Ernie chuckled out a sorry.

"So do you do this every morning?" he asked.

"Sometimes…if there is a good song on." she said bashfully blushing and become redder by the second.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed Mi, that was cute, actually you're also cute when you blush like that." he smirked.

"Your awful." she said jokingly.

"I try." he smiled as the song finished and the radio announcer started talking.

"So shall we go to the Great Hall?" she asked.

"Yes we…shall." he said laughing at the word she used.

"Don't laugh, you know I'm so much smarter then you! And way more mature!" she sniffed teasingly.

He rolled his eye and gave Hermione a shove to the side and took off towards the exit and Hermione chased after him. He leaped out of the portrait hole with her following closely behind.

"Come back her you…ah!" she shrieked as she tripped out of the portrait hole.

She landed on the hard stone floor and Ernie turned around after hearing her shriek he watched her fall as he ran to try and catch her.

"Hermione you okay?" he asked.

"Yep!" she laughed, "that's going to leave a bruise!"

She rubbed her side with her arm. He started laughing at her.

"Hey I could have been seriously hurt!" she glared.

"Oh stop complaining!" he smiled.

"Hey the world needs me! Who would tell you that you were wrong before you screwed something up!"

"Hey that was mean! You're just saying that because you fell. You're injured side is causing me pain, and I'm not going to take that! Now say your sorry." he replied acting hurt.

"Nope." she said, "what cha going to do about it?" she smirked.

"This." he replied simply, picking her up and holding her slightly over his shoulder as he ran down the halls with Hermione screaming the whole way, half scared have amused.

Many students turned their heads surprised to see their Head Girl being rushed down the corridors in the arms of the Head Boy.

Ernie and Hermione ran like that into the Great Hall. Hermione screams quieted a bit but it didn't stop the weird and amused looks they were receiving. He pulled her towards the Hufflepuff table and put her down as he sat.

"Have a seat Mi." he said.

"Shouldn't I just go sit with the Gryffindors?" she said eyeing the table warily.

"Yeah, sorry you can go I guess." he said.

"No, I'll stay. We can hang out together, it's not like you're a Slytherin, I'm sure it's not against the rules." she smiled while taking a seat cautiously in case any teacher yelled at her to get to her proper table, but no such shout came so she relaxed slightly and ate.

She was friends with a few Hufflepuffs and Ernie knew quite a bit of them so they welcomed her with open arms.

After breakfast she took off towards her rooms to get her books and headed off to lessons to meet Harry and Ron.

Classes went well; she had just gotten out of Defence Against the Dark Arts will Ron and Harry by her side as they walked towards the Gryffindor table. It was lunch time and Hermione was drained and needed food desperately. She was falling a bit behind on her school work lately, all because of the stupid law, she thought. Also she hadn't been able to connect her new laptop in yet. She had sent a quick message to Dumbledore explaining it and he told her she could have it at Hogwarts. Of course he let her have it; there would be hell to pay if he didn't. There still was going to be hell to pay anyway, but she'd figure out what to do eventually.

"So Hermione how was breakfast?" Ginny asked grinning as Hermione sat down.

"It was good, why?" Hermione asked.

"Oh because you were with Ernie, he didn't look like he could taste his food, I wondered if you could, because it might have just been a Hufflepuff thing, then again, he wasn't really paying attention to his food, more like paying attention to you." she said smirking.

"Come off it, we are just really good friends." Hermione blushed.

"Yeah and Ron's a genius." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Ron asked with food in his mouth.

"Nothing, eat your lunch Ron." Ginny said sweetly.

Hermione looked up as an owl dropped a note beside her plate. She unfolded it.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in Dumbledore's office tonight at 8:00 sharp. We have a certain matter to discuss._

_-Professor Snape_

Ron turned back to his food and started shovelling more in. Hermione groaned and shoved the note in her pocket after showing it to Ginny. They started talking about Ernie again. Ron wasn't paying much attention, however Harry was listening intently to Ginny and Hermione's conversation.

"So do you like him?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"Doesn't matter Gin, you know Hermione's engaged."

Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to speak but Ginny started first.

"What do you mean doesn't matter? You don't think we are going to let her marry Snape do you?" she asked.

"What are we going to do? She signed the contract, all the adults want her to marry him, and the ministry is enforcing it. I'm pretty sure we can't stop it." he said.

"You've given up already? Harry James Potter! You can't tell me you are going to let your friend suffer. Hermione, go for it with Ernie, show them that they can't control you, it's your life. And Harry we will help her, even if it means we never get to see her again after we hide her away. We can't condemn her!" Ginny fumed.

"It's safer for her, I for one agree with Dumbledore." Harry said. Ron looked up from his food and decided to try and talk things out with his friends and sister.

"Harry, man I wouldn't say…" Ron began.

"You what?" Ginny raised her voice.

"I do, Ron what do you think?" Harry asked.

Ron looked like a deer in headlights as the three turned to him awaiting his answer. Surrounding people were now listening to their conversation intently.

"Well, I agree that it's unfortunate Hermione, I do really; but you see I don't want you to get hurt. And all these death eaters wanting you isn't a good thing. I think it's best if you just marry Snape." Ron said.

Several people were now listening to the conversation and nudging there friends to listen as well. Soon the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws closest to them were listening too, soon whispers were going around. Nobody knew about Hermione and Snape and needless to say everyone was shocked. Luckily Ernie had not been in the room. As Ron finished the table went quite. Hermione was trying to calm herself but it wasn't working.

"How? How can you say that? This is my life. Mine! Not yours, not Dumbledore's, not anyone's but mine! I have given so much to help you in your fight against Voldemort Harry! I was there for you. And now everything that I've worked for in these past 6 to 7 years has been towards a future that no longer can exist for me. Do you know what they do to pureblood wives? They are just baby machines! No high jobs, they stay at home, raising the children. They sit there day after day, doing nothing! I want, no I need to do something more with my life. Yes I want kids but I want to actually love my husband, I want a job, I want to be me before I have to care for someone else! I'm only 18! I'm just now considered an adult in the muggle world. I still can't legally get into some bars yet! I've never had a serious boyfriend! You expect me to just throw away my life? No! Not happening! Not now, not ever! I'd rather die! Yeah you heard me, die! I would rather die! So, as much as it pains me to say this, I will find a way out of this marriage, and if death is the only option, then I guess I chose death! Trust me I will find a way out." she said raising her voice.

"You don't mean that 'Mione!" Ron gasped.

"'Mione, you wouldn't." Harry said.

"Why don't you two shut your pie holes! Come on Hermione, let's go up to your room." Ginny said glaring at the two boys.

Ginny and Hermione left the two boys standing there. Only a few Gryffindors had heard about Snape ad Harry and Ron dealt with the questions.

Hermione cried in Ginny's arms almost the whole lunch.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get out. Mum's crazy, they are all crazy for doing this to you. We will get you out of this. I can get you back to your other friends in Canada." Ginny promised.

"Yeah, we will. I can get though this. Now let's get to class. I have Ancient Runes with Ernie." Hermione said.

"Yeah and I get potions, goody, goody gumdrops." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Have fun." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah and you have fun with Ernie, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ginny winked.

"What wouldn't you do Ginny?"

"Um…marry Snape?" Ginny suggested.

"Now there is a virtue!" Hermione laughed.

"I should write a book." Ginny mumbled to herself.

"And I'll fix all your grammar mistakes." Hermione smirked.

"Oh hardy-har-har! That was one essay and Fred and George had those spell correcting quills and the spell was wearing off!" Ginny protested.

"Yes, whatever you say Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm so mad at Harry, he is so not getting any lip action for awhile." Ginny scowled.

"Don't do it because of me Ginny." Hermione insisted.

"I'm not I'm doing it because of him, and my idiot of a brother. Well I should say brothers, all of them think it's a good idea, except the twins…I haven't heard their opinion yet. Most likely they will be against it and try and help you out. At least they have some priorities." Ginny muttered.

"Thanks Gin. I really got to get going though. Later." Hermione called.

"Later!" Ginny called back.

Hermione hurried down the corridor towards Ancient Runes which was near the dungeons so she and Ginny split and Hermione spotted Ernie not to far ahead.

"Ernie! Wait up!" Hermione called out.

"Hey Mi. Where were you at lunch, I came in and you were gone."

"Oh I was studying with Ginny." Hermione lied.

"Aw, my little bookworm." he smiled while wrapping his arm over her shoulder in a friendly way.

"Listen, Hermione can I talk to you before class starts?" Ernie asked nervously.

"Yeah sure Ernie, what's up?" she smiled.

"Well, you see I kind of…well…Hermione I like you." Ernie stuttered.

"I like you too Ernie." Hermione smiled.

"No, I mean, as more then a friend. It's alright if you don't feel the same but…" Ernie corrected her.

"Ernie," she interrupted, "I meant it like that too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." she smiled.

She suddenly felt herself leaning in as his lips came closer to hers. Then he kissed her. It was a sweet gentle kiss. When suddenly she felt herself being pulled away as two big hands gripped her shoulders.

"Mr. Macmillan! What one earth do you think you were doing kissing my fiancé?" a deep silky voice yelled.

Hermione looked up and saw a murderous Snape standing between them. Was it her or did he look…jealous?

"Y-your fiancé?" Ernie stuttered.

"Yes my fiancé." Snape snarled.

Hermione glared at him, how could he do this to her? This was just too much.

"Hermione is this true?" Ernie asked sadly, begging for it not to be true.

Hermione could only nod her head, as she choked back a sob, she knew if she opened her mouth she would begin to cry. So she bit down on her bottom lip to keep it closed and stop the tears from spilling out.

"I suggest you get to class before I give you a detention. 20 points from Hufflepuff, and trust me your punishment next time will be fiercer if I catch you anywhere near Hermione. That include eating or talking with her. Got it?" Snape growled.

Ernie nodded and sent a sad look at Hermione and she mouthed 'I'm so sorry' to him and he turned and walked into class.

"What the hell was that Hermione?" he snarled at her.

"That was you ruining any chance I had with Ernie! I can't believe you! I'm not your property! Nor am I your fiancé! I can do whatever I want!" Hermione stated indignantly.

Snape took a box out of his pocket and took of a ring and grabbed Hermione's left hand and put it on her ring finger.

"You don't need to come to Dumbledore's office tonight. This is your ring. Now you will be expected to go to private lesson with my mother this weekend and sometime next week you will go dress shopping. It will be discussed more when you are with my mother. You will meet her Saturday morning in classroom 435 on the fourth floor corridor. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." she glared.

"You would be best just to except this Hermione." he said.

"Why don't you leave it to me to figure out what's best alright? Leave me alone." she said as she turned away and went in the opposite direction.

"Hermione, as much as I would love for you leave your class is that way." he pointed out.

"I'm not going in there, you've humiliated me! And I hope you die!" she snapped and trudged off towards her rooms. Her ring was shining in the sunlight the whole way.

"My Chemical Romance." Hermione said.

"Yes but it time for it to change. What would you like to change your password to, hun?" Jennie asked.

"Crookshanks." Hermione said unable to think at the moment.

"Crookshanks it is dear." Jennie smiled softly and opened up.

She walked through her common room and up the stairs past her bathroom and into her bedroom and stood in front of the mirror. She raised her head slowly up to try and look at her herself. Tears were beginning to gloss over her already cried out eyes and her body was shaking from the encounter. She took in a deep shuddering breath and it barely could get in through her tightened throat. She let out the breath as one tear slowly make its way down her face smearing her make up slightly. She saw the ring shining brightly in the reflection, mocking her. It was beautiful but ugly. Many girls looked at their rings and saw a new future opening up to them, all she could see in her ring was her future disappearing at an alarming rate.

She ripped the ring off her finger and chucked it towards to wall of her room and flopped down on her bed and broke down into tears. She hadn't cried this much since the night of the contract. She curled her self into the fetal position on her bed and cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep.

**_A/N: Sorry it took forever to get out, I'm sort of regulating between this one and Obliviate, like one week is Crash and Burn and the next is Obliviate. I'm so dreadfully busy. Anyway I hope you liked this one. Not much happened I guess but it took me so many tries to get it right. And I really like it. :) Anyway review! _**


	14. Lady Lessons

**_Hey people! What's new? Well this took awhile but with my exam and projects and having mid term marks come out (eek, got to focus more if I want to get in the high eighties!) I haven't had much time. Also someone wrote that everyone is so sad in this fic. Yeah I realised that, it really is a downer, don't worry in about two chapters or so, things will pick up, then go down, then pick up ,and then well you'll see. BTW: thank you to all my reviewers, you all made my day by reviewing! This one was hard to write as well. Enjoy!_**

_**NOTE: I updated because I accidentally spelled Parvati as Parfait, stupid spell check! LOL, also I mistakenly put Ernie in Ravenclaw…my bad!**_

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 14 Lady Lessons _**

_Miss Granger,_

_You are to come to room 435 on the fourth corridor at precisely 9:00 a.m. this Saturday to commence your lessons. These are prerequisite._

_-Professor Snape_

Hermione tucked the paper into her robe pocket and went back to her breakfast. It had been five days since the ring incident and the last couple days had been udder hell, and that was an understatement.

She played with her food on her plate feeling slightly nauseous and not very hungry anymore. Ginny regarded her sadly; she had been doing that a lot lately. Ron and Harry sat protectively on either side of her. They had since made up during the two days knowing she needed them.

Hermione looked down at her hand where the ring was shiningly mocking her. She was under constant supervision from the staff. She continued to play with her food as she remembered the past events of the last five days. **(A/N: It goes back in fourth between flashbacks so it may be sort of confusing.) **

After much persuading Ginny, Harry, and Ron had gotten Hermione to let them in her common room. They had been concerned about her not being in class or at supper in the Great Hall, however they figured it couldn't be too big and they would see her about it later. Their answer came to them about two minutes after they had sat down and the main topic of the students was the tale from Ernie McMillan. He had told everyone about what had happened in the corridors between himself, Hermione and Snape. Upon hearing this, the three of her friends ran out of the great hall and towards her rooms. She told them the whole story about the ring and Ernie.

Hermione glanced at the Hufflepuff table. She sighed. She really had liked Ernie. He was nice, sweet, and he listened to her. She turned towards the head table where she found that not only was she under the watch of her friends but the teachers of Hogwarts had been keeping her under surveillance as well. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector, and Dumbledore were all watching her with different expressions. They quickly looked away after they noticed they had been caught. This didn't stop them from looking again though; Hermione was used to it by now.

That night Ginny had slept over with Hermione while Harry and Ron went back to their dorm. In the morning Ginny had practically forced Hermione to come to breakfast. Hermione knew she couldn't hide forever, best just to rip the band aid off quickly. So she had taken a quick shower and reluctantly got dressed. Ginny tried to lighten the mood by asking Hermione to show her how to work the radio. Then after they found a station to listen to, got her dancing and singing to Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz with her. They were about to leave when Ginny pointed out Hermione wasn't wearing her engagement.

"I just don't feel like wearing it alright Gin?" she stated.

"Alright, let's meet the boys." she said walking down the corridors.

Harry and Ron were not to far down the corridor and were waiting for them. Ginny walked over to Harry and kissed him hello happily as Hermione hugged Ron and then Harry. They all walked towards the Great Hall avoiding stares and whispers as they walked. Harry led the group in front and glaring at anyone who had looked at her. She was right behind Harry with Ginny and Ron on either side of her. Ginny linked arms with Hermione and Ron walked next to her giving a friendly squeeze of the hand before resuming glaring at people whispering or starring at Hermione.

They entered the great hall, and you know that feeling when you walk up to a group of people and realise they were just talking about you? Try putting that with the entire population of Hogwarts and you'll understand how Hermione felt when she walked into the Great Hall and everyone went silent. Her friends quickly moved with her to the Gryffindor table and that's where it began. Questions poured from the Gryffindors and looks of disbelief and disgust were traded to her that if she had not known why these looks were being sent she would have thought she had transformed into Professor Snape or Voldemort himself.

She was teased and ridiculed by the Slytherins, also given very descriptive and disturbing 'honeymoon' advice. She ran into moaning myrtle's bathroom on a number of occasions and burst into tears and sometimes even made herself sick. She would barely eat, while Malfoy kept telling her that he would have her eventually.

Things had now since died down slightly, but that didn't stop people from sending weird looks at her and whispering loudly about her between classes. The Gryffindors had mostly stood up for her, especially the ones in her year. The younger years looked at her like she was crazy but eventually were told about the law from the older ones, no one but her, Harry, Ginny, and Ron knew the real story though.

She continued to play with her breakfast and picked up her fork to take a bite when she saw her teachers looking again. Professor McGonagall with concern, Madame Pomfrey making sure she ate, Professor Vector sadly looking at her, Professor Flitwick checking out how much she had eaten so far, which was nothing, Professor Dumbledore looking at her with a look of sadness but with that damned twinkle that thought it knew best for her and everyone. Then there was Professor Snape, he had a look of concern in regards to her eating most likely, then there was something else but she couldn't put her finger on it. She also felt more eyes on her, she saw Malfoy pointing to Professor Snape then looking pointedly at her making obscene gestures with his hands. Harry had picked up on this and flipped Malfoy off before looking at Hermione's plate then at her. Ginny looked as well at her untouched mashed up food then Ron followed their eyes and came up with the same look of concern.

She saw out of the corner of her eye the staff still watching her while more Slytherins were making obscene gestures and laughing together, most likely at her she figured. She just needed to leave right now.

She stood up to leave.

"Hermione…you haven't eaten." Harry said.

"I'll be fine."

"No Hermione, eat." Ron demanded.

She saw the staff watching the scene, she knew they would try and interfere if she didn't eat, she hadn't eaten much, and what she had basically came back up after she broke down and made herself sick from crying so much.

"I'll be fine Ron, I just need some air." She walked out of the Great Hall and felt more eyes on her from other tables and heard whispers grow as she left.

She walked out to the court yard and felt the cold air sting against her face. She walked towards the tree she and her friends always sat next to by the lake. She sat down and let her thoughts envelope her as she thought about the 'lessons' she had with, shudder, Snape's mom. What could she possibly have to learn? She checked her watch and thought it would be best to get to class. She stood up and walked in the dewy grass towards the castle. The fall sun shining brightly as the leaves on the trees and everything around her gave off that autumn goldish** (not a real word)** gleam. She loved that look and smiled lightly as she looked up at the sky. She loved just looking up at the sky, it made her feel so small compared to what was out there, sometimes it was such a good thing to feel insignificant, if only for a little bit. It made her feel like something bigger was out there, and maybe everything would be okay.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. The sun was streaming through her window blinds. Hermione kept her eyes closed and just savoured lying in her bed, not a care in the world. No where to be…wait! She opened her eyes and rolled to face her clock.

8:52

Oh shoot! Shoot, shoot, shoot! She had to meet Snape's mum in eight minutes. She jumped out of her covers and raced around for something to wear. She hastily picked out a pair of ripped jeans (professionally ready made ripped) with small white jewels and small silver metal studs on them and a pink sweatshirt that said 'School is just a vacation from your parents' on it. She ran towards the shower and went quicker them she ever had before. She washed her hair quickly and soaped her body quickly over and got out. She used a drying spell, which she hated because it always made her hair go super flat but it would have to do. She put on some concealer and lip gloss with a faint bit of brown slightly sparkly eye shadow. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and checked the cloak.

9:10

Damn! She took off down the corridor, running as fast as she could towards the fourth floor.

She found room 435 fairly easily. She checked her watch, 9:15. Alright, fifteen minutes late…not too bad.

She stood in front of the door wonder if she should knock or just walk in. She decided to compromise. She knocked while opening the door. She was immediately shocked when she opened the door and saw different sets around the room, one was a dance floor, another was a table, another was a living room, there were stairs and books and sitting on the floor and some in bookshelves. There were magazines at a table and a dressing rack with a giant mirror with all sorts of makeup and hair accessories around it.

She focused on many women sitting around in chairs who were all sitting there in silence starring at her.

"Um…hello." she stuttered out.

She recognised in the crowd was Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall…the rest were strangers, most were wearing what looked like different uniforms in groups, and then there were three very prestige aristocratic looking women sitting around in chairs eyeing her carefully. She immediately felt under dressed in her comfy clothes. The women were all in dresses, except for the ones in different uniforms. Even Professor McGonagall was in a dress and Mrs. Weasley had a dress that sort of resembled the three other women's but less prestige.

"Miss Granger, I presume?" the youngest of the three aristocratic women asked while standing up.

"Err…yeah that's me."

The eldest women stood up and walked towards Hermione and circled around her like a vulture.

"How kind of you to-finally-grace us with your presence Miss Granger." she said while certainly.

"Well…uh, you see I was kind of tired last night, long week, and anyway I sorta slept in, then I like totally rushed as fast as I could to get here." she stammered under the elder women's intense gaze.

"I'm Madame Snape, Severus' mother." she said standing in front of the Hermione as if waiting for something.

"Hi, well I'm Hermione, you don't have to call me Miss Granger, you can call me Hermione." she said smiling nervously.

The women looked at her rather appalled and Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall as if to ask what she did wrong. They were grimacing and Hermione brought her eyes back to the elder women as she heard her clear her voice.

"We have much to do…first introductions."

"Okay then." Hermione said warily.

"First off, Severus' cousin Isabella, and my sister Talma, I assume you know Mrs. McGonagall and Mrs.Weasley," she stated, she then began pointing at the different groups in uniforms. "You hair and make up team, personal hygienists, dressers, and dance instructors. Talma here will teach you proper grammar as well as teach you the topics ladies can talk about. I will teach you proper edict and whatever is necessary. We have a lot of work cut of for us, now stand over there on that stool in front of the mirror so we can have a better look at you."

Hermione was taken aback, they couldn't be serious. This farce of a marriage wasn't to be taken _this _seriously. I mean, proper lady edict, who does that? She stood there mouth slightly agape like a fish.

"Close you mouth you are not a fish." Madame Snape snapped as she pushed Hermione towards that stool.

Hermione shakily got on and tried to retain her balance and composure, but the stool was really small!

"Hmm…this is what you give me to work with? Well I've seen worse." she said grabbing a clipboard and thrusting it at Isabella. "Take these notes down."

"Stand up straight girl, shoulders back." Madame Snape commanded and began circling with Isabella following her.

"Alright we need you to strip to your under clothing." she told Hermione.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked suddenly body conscious.

"I need to make sure everything is in order and what we need to work on and take notes, now don't question me you impudent girl, take of you clothes, and take your hair out of that hideous style."

"You mean my ponytail?"

"That vulgar hairstyle, if you can call it that, has a name? Don't ever let me catch you wearing your hair like that again! You are about to become a Snape, you will not look like a mudblood if you are to become one. I simply will not allow it, now, your clothes, and your hair." she demanded.

Hermione stood there awestruck. She looked to her Professor and Mrs.Weasley for help but they stood there and motioned for her to listen.

"Excuse me, but I would rather you not call me a mudblood, it is very rude." Hermione stated as her Professor and practically surrogate mother cast her looks of horror. Oh well, screw them, Hermione thought.

"You will not use that tone to me, and I will not tolerate back talk!" Madame Snape sneered.

Hermione removed her clothes reluctantly and took her hair from the ponytail.

"All right, Isabella ready to take notes? Good. Now let's see. Hair is too frizzy and will need straightening, eyebrows need to be done, needs make up, pimples and black heads will need to be cleared up, there are some on her neck, eek and some on her back, most likely from dry skin, oily completion, nails need to be done, hands are small which is good, breast are too small, what size are you girl?" she asked.

Hermione was appalled; she had never been so insulted.

"34A." Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Yes, yes, quite small unfortunately, must make note of that to Severus. Also teeth are quite large, slight overbite, at least your two front teeth aren't too long, quite skinny, and hips are big, good for baring children, slight thunder thighs, eek, whatever did you do to get such leg muscles and thunder thighs child?" that retched women asked Hermione.

"I've played soccer since I was 4." Hermione said with her teeth clenched.

"Soccer, whatever is that?"

"A muggle sport, where a ball is between two teams and there are many players and they try to score on each others nets, using only their legs, feet and sometimes their heads even. Can get quite competitive, Miss Granger is a brilliant soccer player." Professor McGonagall stated.

Hermione gave her professor a grateful look.

"That sounds absolutely barbaric, you are forbidden from ever playing that wretched sport again, ladies do not play sports, we are refined." Madame Snape scolded.

"But…" Hermione started.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Madame Snape said. She walked over to the hair, make up, personal hygienists, and dressers and started listing things to them from Isabella's notes.

Hermione took this time to motion over Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall.

"What the heck is this?" she demanded.

"Well, you see Hermione dear, when Professor Snape's mother heard about this wedding she took it in her hands to make you into a proper lady and make this wedding perfect." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Well, I don't want this to be a perfect wedding because this is a complete farce, and second of all I don't want to be a perfect lady! I want to play soccer and I don't care what that old hag says! She can't make me!" Hermione told them.

"Hermione! Now I know you are not happy but you will do this! Trust me; it will be easier on you if you accept it, if you don't…just do it alright." Mrs. Weasley said frustrated.

Hermione wished this away but knew she was in for a rough weekend.

It started off with her hair and makeup. They bathed her over again, this time using 'special' washes and shampoos, and then they made her hair straighter and less frizzy. They plucked her eyebrows and did her make up. They put her hair up into a bun on her head and the amount of make up they put on her face was extraordinary. She felt like a cake with icing on it.

Then came her clothes; apparently jeans and sweatshirts were absolutely inappropriate and should be burned; luckily she saved hers from that fate by lying about having borrowed them from a friend who treasured them greatly. She was to wear dresses and skirts. No mini skirts and no revealing her midriff or too much cleavage unless it was a special dinner party or her 'fiancé' was present or they were going out together. Hermione could have died when the word 'corset' came out of the elderly women's mouth. There was no way in hell Hermione would wear one of those. In the end the old hag got it on her. The second it was off Hermione swore she would treasure being able to breathe forever.

Grammar lessons were murder, everything Hermione knew, even some of her proper vocabulary was not allowed. Also ladies were not to voice their opinions or act smarter then the men, they had to talk about fashion, cosmetics, gossip, and their families. That was the gist, and Hermione found some things interesting, but every time she tried to voice her opinion on something that actually mattered she was told to 'remember her place.'

Lunch time went down terribly, they tried to get Hermione to make lunch, which she burned and she didn't know how to serve dinner guests for half her life. Needless to say, they were lucky there was a spell for water to put out fire or Hogwarts would have caught fire.

After lunch came posture and walking like a lady. Madame Snape placed several heavy books on Hermione's head and made her walk around. Books toppled everywhere, and when Hermione was to walk down the stairs with the books on her head it became chaos. The books fell as Hermione plummeted down the stairs. Some hit her on the head, on the stomach and all over her legs.

By the time diner came around, Hermione could walk around with the books as far as the distance of the room, almost.

"Well, we've made some progress Miss Granger. I will see you back here at 9:00 sharp tomorrow, do not be late. We will begin dancing tomorrow and then we will plan out the wedding more. Good night." Madame Snape said curtly before turning on Hermione and walking away. Hermione walked as fast as she could without looking too anxious towards the door and once she was sure she was out of hearing range ran down the corridor towards to Great Hall to meet her friends. This proper lady stuff was hard work and she needed her friends more then ever.

"So how were the lessons? What were they about anyway?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you ask your mom, she was there." Hermione snapped.

"Our mum was there?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"Yes, and so was Professor McGonagall." Hermione said and then she told the tale of the day's events to her friends.

"So you can't wear jeans, sweatshirts, t-shirts, except nice ones, or mini skirts, or anything unladylike?" Harry asked.

"That's right…not to mention how I have to talk, and I can't be smart, I have to talk about ditzy stuff all the time. I mean it's alright but after awhile it gets so dull." Hermione sighed.

"That's horrible, and mum just stood there? Ugh! She is so close to me never speaking to her again…actually I'll never let her see her future grandchildren if there are any…that will really hurt her." Ginny concluded.

The next day went just as worse as the first, if not more. At least she arrived on time. However, she arrived looking 'unpresentable'. That day they talked about the wedding.

"Alright, now you will need to choose your bridesmaids, matron of honour, and of course we will need to go dress shopping."

"Alright, my maid of honour will be Ginny Weasley, and well…I always planned on having my muggle friends as bridesmaids." Hermione said.

"Absolutely not, you are marrying into a Pureblood family! You should be lucky a mudblood like you will get the chance, now pick more suitable bridesmaids, no more complaining! I've had it!" Madame Snape exclaimed.

"I told you not to call me a Mudblood!" Hermione yelled back at her.

"Don't talk back to me!"

"I'll talk to you however I feel!" Hermione screamed.

"Such insolence! It is time you learned your place!"

"My place? My place! I know my place very well thank you!"

That was a mistake on Hermione's part. Madame Snape and Talma then introduced the pureblood rules Hermione was to follow.

"1. You will listen to your husband at all times, 2. You will respect his family, 3. You are beneath his family, 4. You will produce at least one heir for the family, 5. You will acquire for your husband whatever he demands 6. You will not take a job, 7. You will behave with ladylike manners, this includes no shouting, swearing, screaming, and/or fighting, 8. You are not to be alone with other men, 9. You will not speak unless you are spoken too, and 10. You will love your husband, or at the very least act like you do in public. Any violation of these rules will lead to very _undesirable _consequences, I'm sure your imagination can suffice with guessing to what they are. Do I make myself clear?" Madame Snape snapped.

"Inescapably." Hermione said glaring at the vile woman in front of her. Madame Snape had a big aristocratic nose, not as big as her sons, but big enough. She had fading black hair swept up in a complex bun and her eyes were a piercing blue.

She later decided on Parvati, Lavender, and Luna as her bridesmaids. they all planned to go wedding shopping the next weekend for dresses and then the next week after was the wedding, which was unfortunately for Hermione bumped up to Devil's night, otherwise known as October the 30th.

Hermione knew that she had performed less then satisfactory in her 'Lady Lessons' but she didn't care, she really didn't. She paid no attention to what those vile women said. As for dancing, at least she had some ball dancing skills, the more complicated dances she chalked it up to who really cares if I can do all those steps, anyone makes fun of me I can hex them into next week.

Hermione decided to end a bad weekend with a fun night by inviting Ginny, Luna, Parvati, and Lavender to her rooms for a sleepover. They did some girly things but they danced around to Hermione's stereo, and watched Much Music and trash TV, on Hermione's television, and pigged out.

"Thanks for hanging out and cheering me up tonight." she told them all as they got ready for bed.

"Hey its no problem Hermione, I missed hanging out with you, plus we will find a way out of this marriage like Ginny said, if not we can help you make his life a living hell!" Lavender laughed.

Just before bed Parvati suggested they play truth or dare.

"Alright Ginny truth or dare?" Luna asked.

"Truth." Ginny said.

"Alright I have one!" Parvati exclaimed rushing over to whisper in Luna's ear.

"Oh! That's good! Alright Ginny, how far have you gone with Harry?" Luna said.

"That's easy, we've only made it to second base, but we are close to third." Ginny said smirking.

The girls shrieked and giggled.

"Alright Hermione truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Dare." Hermione said.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Ron in front of Snape." Ginny said. "It'll be so funny, because he sound like he was jealous when you were kissing Anthony, we will be able to tell from this."

"Alright, no problem, in fact, I think I would do this anyway even if it wasn't a dare!" Hermione smiled.

After a few more giggling confessions and fun the girls decided to go to sleep. Hermione lay in her bed drifting off to sleep smiling for the first time in a month, excited about the next day.

**_A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It was so hard to write this one, nothing ever seemed to fit right. Anyway, please review! I love review so much and they make my day:) Help make my day, review! I promise I'll update soon._**


	15. Plans and Life

**_Hey people! What's up? This chapter should be slightly funnier…or less depressing however you look at it. This is where Hermione gets back in the game and well…you'll see, and remember her more as the Hermione we all know and love. Something like what she is going through right now could change a person forever…lets hope it doesn't change her. Or perhaps it already has…_**

_**Where hope fails, the courageous come to the front**_

_**-Unknown **_

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 15 Plans and Life_**

Hermione lay in her bed reading over her Charms notes and checking her textbook. She had been so caught up in all this Marriage Law madness that she had completely forgotten about her NEWT's.

She thought back to this morning, which actually wasn't quite that long ago, it was only 7:30. She had woken up around 6:00 along with her friends and they departed quickly for their dormitories to take showers and dress for class. Ginny was the last to leave, and the one who Hermione now solely thanked for her NEWT reminder.

"Hermione, I think it is great an all that you are taking this new relaxed attitude towards school, but even Harry and Ron are reviewing a bit for their NEWT's and…" Ginny started, but couldn't finish her sentence as Hermione cut her off.

"Oh no! I forgot about my NEWT's! I have two months review to catch up on…thanks for reminding me Gin." she had exclaimed and then ushered Ginny out of the room.

She had then taken another fast shower and donned her robes. She decided to forgo breakfast, despite her growling stomach and read over her notes. She had finished all her homework during the nights after her lessons but quickly ran over then and added little points she had forgotten and edited some parts she found needed editing.

Madame Snape's voice came in her head 'demands _6. You will not take a job, 7. You…_' Hermione grinned to herself at the thought of proving that evil vile woman wrong. She would show her that Hermione Granger was no push over. Hermione thought back to the last two months…they had to be the most depressing months of her entire life, actually if she wanted to pinpoint to where this had all started it was actually the summer after fifth year. She had returned home for the summer and found her friends with many new interests and abilities. They had changed, and unknowingly to her, so had she. She had wanted to fit in with them during that summer so much that she had listened to their music and sang with them. It was natural that after listening to music and with peer pressure to like it you eventually get used to it and like it slightly. This took a bit for Hermione but even though she didn't really like the slightly depressing rock music her friends liked she still appreciated the music and found herself tying to it after her predicament in 5th year. She did have a great voice, and she loved singing to her self for comfort…she figured she wasn't cut out for singing as a career in public or in clubs. She came back to 6th year slightly changed.

When she had sang with the band earlier that summer after 6th it felt liberating, but at the same time she silently knew she was leaning into a society, into a culture, which she, like it or not, would never be a full part of.

She decided not to focus on that fact. She thought back to Harry and Ron. After her outburst in the Great Hall she assured them she would never EVER do anything as drastic as taking her own life. It had taken some convincing, in the end they both were satisfied and had left.

Hermione checked the clock and realised she had better get to class if she didn't want to be tardy. She quickly gathered up her notes and placed them in the correct spot before checking her schedule again. She had double Potions first thing, great. Then afterwards she had Ancient Runes and Charms. She stood up and quickly looked herself over in the mirror. She smiled; she saw her round slightly puffy cheeked face with fairly large teeth; however she grinned at her reflection for the first time. She knew that she would need to be happy for she had potions next, and double potions at that. She patted her hair down a bit and rushed towards the portrait opening in her private common room.

She briskly hurried through the halls waving and smiling at people she knew, who appeared somewhat shocked at her happier demeanour. She wanted to show Snape, that he and his wretched mother could go to you know where, because they couldn't break her down.

She saw Harry and Ron grudgingly moving ahead of her with some other Gryffindors towards the dungeons.

"Harry! Ron! Wait Up!" she called out.

They turned around and smiled when they saw how happy she was, for the first time since she basically had arrived at Hogwarts.

"What's going on? Sorry I missed breakfast, but I absolutely forgot about NEWT's and I was freaking out about it. I've been studying since practically six thirty."

"It's okay, we are just happy you are happy." Ron said sweetly.

"Aw, you guys are the best. I'm sorry I've been so down." Hermione said apologetically.

"Don't apologize! Just shut your mouth and smile." Ron said.

Hermione gave him a tight-lipped, playful smile.

"Bigger." he said as she smiled slightly bigger.

"Bigger." he continued as she began to crack a bit.

"I said bigger damn it!" he said as she burst out laughing which sent all three of them into fits of giggles, something that hadn't happened…well, since soccer in the summer.

"Hey, there's something we haven't seen in awhile." Harry said giving her a hug and Ron following.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, unhand my fiancé before I gibe you both a detention and take away a number of house points to which the likes you can only imagine in you're idiotic minds." Snape sneered. Apparently the whole class had already gone into the classroom.

Harry and Ron glared at him, but let go of Hermione.

"And Hermione, do you happen to remember the rules my mother set out for you?" he leered looking indignantly at her.

"Yes, I recall them faintly." she said uninterestedly.

"Would you like to recall rule number eight?" he snarled.

"Not really…" she droned.

"What is rule number eight?" he asked.

"Rule Number Eight: You are not to be alone with other men." she recited.

"And what were you just doing?" he asked.

"Reciting rule number eight Professor Snape." she smirked indignantly.

"Recall rule number one Miss Granger." he snapped.

"How about you recall those broomsticks shoved way far up you and your mother's butts?" she glared walking away as he grabbed her wrist. Harry and Ron who had been sent into class peered from the doorway looking ticked off.

"Don't provoke the bull, Miss Granger, you'll get the horns." he lowered his voice to a horse sneer.

She glared at him and walked away. Then all of a sudden she stopped with a smirk on her face. She stopped in her spot in front of the door for a second then continued into the potion room for the lesson with a slight cheeky smile gracing her lips.

She bit her lower lip to try and rid herself of the smile, not wanting to give anything away.

The class began as usual without any noise; Snape didn't exactly hand out points now did he? She sat next to Harry and Ron and began his potion.

"Hey guys I'm going to get some more ingredients do you need anything?" she asked them as she stood up.

"Yeah can you get me the powdered bihorn?" Harry asked still fixated on his potion, which Hermione saw had turned yellow instead of beige.

"Harry you need a bit more lacewings in your potion." she whispered as she passed him and headed towards the ingredient cupboard.

"Miss Granger why are you out of your seat?" she heard Snape's voice sneer.

She turned around and was shocked to see him standing merely two inches from her peering down at her. She flinched slightly under his intense gaze, feeling the eyes of the whole class on them

"I'm just getting some ingredients for my potion." she stated looking up at his eyes.

His gaze travelled father down and stopped suddenly peering down at her left hand.

She gulped involuntarily. The ring! Eh…well, it wasn't like she knew where it had been chucked on that go awful day. She knew the interrogation was coming.

"Miss Granger," he hissed in a loud but low octave voice. "Where, pray tell, is your wedding ring?" His eyes now meeting hers with fury, anger, rage and…was that disappointment. She wasn't sure because his eyes grabbed her wrist and held it up, apparently she didn't answer quickly enough.

"Well? We are waiting." he said indicating to the class. She tilted her head slightly and peered towards the class. Every eye was on her. The Slytherins had amused faces on, while the Gryffindors wore shock, sadness and in some of her guy friends cases, fury. Harry was holding Ron back; however he seemed to be very close to trying to jump for Hermione like Ron was.

"I don't know." she murmured wishing this all away.

"Why not Miss Granger? Did you know you are required to wear that ring?" he snapped.

"Yes, I did know that." she said, getting peeved and scared slightly.

"Then please explain why you are not wearing said ring." he sneered.

"Because I don't want to!" she stated angrily.

"Well that is to bad…get the ring and return back here. I'll give you five minutes." he snapped turning to walk away, they were not as close to each other as they were before, but there was just about a foot between them.

"I don't know where it is." she said simply.

"Why not?" he turned and asked as his anger appeared to start boiling over, as the rest of the class watched the scene unfolding intensely.

If it's a scene they want, Hermione thought, then it's a scene they shall get.

"Well… after you gave it to me I went to my rooms and tossed it. I didn't see where, all I know is that I have no idea where it is now." she stated.

"Have you looked for it?" he glared at her.

"Why should I?" she snapped.

"Because that is your engagement ring." he stated sneering down at her.

"Yeah, for an engagement I don't want!"

"Go find that ring!" he scowled.

"No! And you know what? I'm leaving." she said walking over to her seat, her grabbed her wrist and turned him to face him.

"You aren't going anywhere, you insufferable wench!"

"Take your hands off me!" she exclaimed. She tugged and he wouldn't let go, she remembered what her friend Kylie had shown her to do if a man had grabbed you.

Her friend Kylie was very strong, kick ass girl and well, Hermione wasn't too strong with the arm muscles. She had a mean slap, but that was about it. Hermione remembered Kylie demonstrating what to do as she raised her arm the Snape wasn't holding.

She straightened out her hand and brought it down as fast and hard as she could like a karate chop. He let go of her quickly grasping his arm as he gasped in pain.

She took this opportunity to grab her books, and then she remembered the dare as Snape moved towards her. She made her way towards Ron and gave Snape a defying look as she leaned fast into Ron and gave him a hard 5 second kiss.

She grabbed his face with her hand and ruffled his hair as she kissed him tenderly but hard for show. His lips were frozen but soft…it felt slightly incestuous, Ron was like a brother to her, but it was fun. To bad she couldn't see Snape right now. She knew Parvati and Lavender were, surprisingly, still taking potions and were witnessing the kiss. Most likely all smug, she thought. She knew they would have the most joyful and near laughter looks on there faces right now.

She heard gasps around the class as she felt Ron freeze shocked under her kiss. She took her lips off his and marched purposely towards the door. She turned around and saw the class looking at her with different levels of disbelief. She saw Snape shaking with fury, disbelief, shock, and something she couldn't read that looked like jealously, but clearly she just misread him. Lavender and Parvati, as expected were smiling and silently laughing with fits of giggles. Lavender gave her thumbs up and Parvati gave her a meaningful encouraging look that said 'Go for the kill." So she took it up a step, just for her pride and for her friend's amusement.

"And Snape, you and your evil old hag of a mum can go to hell. I'm not listening to you anymore, you sadistic bastard!" she yelled to him and stormed out of the classroom, adrenalin pumping through her veins at full speed. She had completed the dare, she had told Snape off, and she had extra time to study before lunch. Life was starting to look up, as ever so slightly as it did. She couldn't wait to talk to her friends about her moment of glory. She was shaking slightly, knowing that she would most likely get in serious trouble for what she had done, however right now she needed just to do something. Something to show them she was not broken.

During lunch the talk was about her shouting match in potions. She wasn't surprised, except for how fast it had travelled.

She had explained to Ron and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors, with the help of her girl friends, about the dare.

"So it was just a dare?" Harry asked amused.

"Yep, and Ginny here was the mastermind behind this whole plan." Lavender exclaimed smiling at Ginny.

Ron rolled his eyes muttering "Should have known it was you" to Ginny. While Harry was somewhat shocked.

"You?" he asked surprised.

"What can I say? Beautiful but dangerous…cute but evil…cross me and I'll hunt you like a dog." she smiled cheerfully going back to her lunch; her smile disturbing everyone at the table near her.

"I'm scared." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Don't be, she only has it in for the Slytherins…and sometimes Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Well…if you piss her off…then watch your back." Parvati warned.

After a couple more minutes of friendly chatting Hermione decided to go back to her room, when she had arrived back there she found an owl perched on her bed post. She gave the owl a treat as she unrolled the scroll.

_Miss Granger,_

_Your outburst today in class was absolutely unacceptable. I do not permit a future Snape to demean her or myself in such a manor. This is in regards to your dress fittings in Diagon Alley. You and your bridesmaids are to meet my mother and Aunt outside the entrance doors at exactly 8:00 on Saturday morning. _

_-Professor Snape_

She looked at the note and would have thrown it away if she did not need to remember then time. She checked the date and saw it was the 24th. In a week she would be Mrs. Hermione Snape. She shuddered at the thought. She glanced lazily around the room and her sight caught the box in the corner. Her laptop! She grabbed for it and set about getting it working. She quickly put the paper in her pocket and went to work on her computer.

After 20 minutes of strenuous concentration she finally got the computer working. She quickly added the MSN program and hotmail.

She logged on to MSN and saw her friend Alyssa was on.

**Hermione. Sweetheart: Hey Ally!**

**Ally-babe…love you my luscious boy: OMG! Hermione?**

**Hermione. Sweetheart: Yeah, I actually have internet here, oh I miss u like so much!**

**Ally-babe…love you my luscious boy: Oh I miss you 2! Hey, I have an idea…**

**Hermione. Sweetheart: Already? U don't waste time.**

**Ally-babe…love you my luscious boy: I'm having a Halloween party this October 31st my dear friend, and you are going to come!**

**Hermione. Sweetheart: I don't know if I can…the school is really strict.**

**Ally-babe…love you my luscious boy: oh…that sucks…well I you can it's a costume party. I really want you to be there. I know it would be mega expensive to travel here but we miss you. **

Hermione stared at the message thinking about what she should do. Her wedding was the day before the party. She really wished she didn't have to get married. She stood there thinking, and then she decided…she would have to at least try to get to the party. She knew it really wasn't about going to the party, more like getting away from here. Far, far away.

**Hermione. Sweetheart: I'll try my best…I'll see you then if I can, but I g2g ttyl! **

She logged out and began to get ready for her next class which was Ancient Runes. Her favourite class! Something to brighten her spirits.

She marched purposefully through the halls. She realised she had a slight spring in her step. She was excited about the party; however there was the slight problem of how to get there.

She sat down in her regular seat next to Mandy Brocklehurst. She carefully took out her books still pondering about what she should do about her current situation; she dropped one next to her on the floor. Bending over to pick it up she noticed a paper fall from her pocket. She picked it up and saw what was on it. Reading it over…she decided, if something needed to be done, if she were feeling rebellious enough, this was her escape, her way out.

Sitting quietly in class Hermione looked out the window only half paying attention to what her professor was saying. NEWT's came in her head a few times, but they wouldn't matter if she abided by the Snape rules. Not like she would, if she didn't escape, and they caught her and she was bound and gagged down the aisle. She was carefully planning her escape in her mind…she knew it was for the best. She just needed to plan it really well.

**_A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long. To all those who read Obliviate as well…I'm working on it! Honestly…it's really hard to write this chapter because I want it to be perfect. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. This one was fun to write…I will try to update more…but I have to focus on school too. That's my top priority. With holidays coming close in December, expect LOTS of updates! LOL, Review!_**

_**P.S- please excuse any spelling or grammar errors…I don't like reviewing my working and looking over it much. If I've made a mistake like someone's house being wrong… I don't think I did this time…lol btw, thank you **_


	16. A Different Point of View

_**Oh please don't hate me, please, please, please don't hate me. Yes I know this chapter is short, yes I know I haven't updated since November (omg!). But I have been so, so, so busy and exams are coming up. This chapter was an absolute nightmare to write because I want to write the next chapter so bad. This was one of those monster chapters before the best chapters…which will soon come! Promise! I love all you guys for the reviews and encouragement! **_

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 16 A Different Point of View_**

Severus Snape was a complex man and he knew that. Ever since he started Hogwarts he hadn't many friends. It wasn't that he didn't want them; his fellow housemates were just too rambunctious. Imbeciles, the lot of them, not even sticking up for him against the Gryffindors and their constant abuse. He was an exile from his own house and despised by all others.

He had joined the death eaters for an escape, and yearning to belong somewhere; which was something he never had at Hogwarts. He left the death eaters four years later with a heavy burden upon his already tired shoulders. He joined sides with Albus Dumbledore and had remained loyal. He watched those brats, taught them, and passed them. He had paid his dues in teaching dunderhead generation after dunderhead generation. Now Dumbledore wanted him to marry a student, and not just any student, but the Gryffindor golden girl, who if she wasn't so strong willed could be in Hufflepuff for her sweetness or Ravenclaw for her brain, Hermione bloody Granger.

After returning from the death eater meeting he had gone to Dumbledore and told him everything that had conspired there and Voldemort's latest plan. Then Dumbledore asked the unexpected of him.

The marriage law is a preposterous attempt by the ministry to boost the population of magic people and reduce the stillborn and squib count that the pureblood craze had plagued us with. Yet he could not believe that they started quite a young as Miss Granger, or that they would make it so demanding. Well it was Cornelius Fudge, the minister just screamed pompous baboon, yet they still yet him run and ruin the muggleborns lives, like it was all okay.

This all added up to his pending and somewhat annoying fate. He was to marry Hermione.

Now, he was never one to have crushes or fantasies about his students or any young child for that matter. Miss Granger was an exception. It wasn't so much a crush as an intrigue of some sorts. She was quite knowledgeable, far more then her class mates. She had always been an annoyance to him, with her know it all attitude her sometimes wanted to give her detentions for eternity for making him look like a fool, or as if his classes were too easy. However, as she grew older, around 16-17, she became more beautiful; only a fool would not notice that she was pretty. Not miraculously gorgeous or even as pretty as many of her fellow classmates, but she was her own. After watching her in the summer he realised he was beginning to grow fond and protective over his wife-to-be.

She of course had different thoughts in mind, and now he sat in his study going over everything that had happened since they had told her about the contract.

Harry sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny snuggled comfortably in his arms. He sighed contently loving the feel of his girlfriend in his arms. Everything had been so stressful; since the beginning of summer a huge weight had been placed on his, Ron's and Ginny's shoulders. They were told about the possibly of a pending marriage law concerning Hermione. Of course, Ron had immediately stood up and offered to marry her, however after hearing about Voldemort's new plan they all knew that Ron would surely be killed if he married Hermione, and then they would be back to where they had started out, except Ron would be dead.

Then as the summer passed by, as did the events that had lead him to this night, he wondered perhaps if this was his entire fault. If he had told Hermione to leave him and Ron alone in first year, perhaps she might be safe. He knew, however, that he wouldn't be alive today if it were not for Hermione and Ron as well. They were both by his side through thick and thin.

Harry looked at the window which was mostly covered by the red curtain, all except for a small space in which the night's dark silhouette showed through. As he looked into the dark abyss he thought back to all those times in his life that he wished he was someone else, or that another person carried his burden instead. Now all he wished was that he could carry Hermione's, which he would gladly do, just to se the shadow of the happy person she used to be. He turned towards the crackling fire, holding Ginny in a tighter embrace he noticed she had drifted off during his thoughts.

Severus Snape sat back into his chair, pinching the top of his nose in frustration. After mulling over everything that had happened in Dumbledore's office he remembered the visit his dear old mum had made and everything that had happened during it.

"_Well, she isn't much of a looker, I can tell you that," his mother informed him, "But she is quite pretty I do suppose I will do my best. Also you might want to inform your new bride to hold her tongue in the presence of those of higher stature then she._

_Also after many lessons I have determined that you will need to break her into society, she may be forced by law to comply with the wedding, I will however not have her cheat me out of grandchildren, I'll tell you that…" _

Yes, his mother expected grandchildren, the thought did not sicken him as much as he thought it would, in fact it seemed highly appealing, and that was what sickened him. His mind drifted to the 7th year potion class that day.

Not only had she defied him, but she had kissed Mr. Weasley in the process of storming out of his classroom, not to mention hitting him and swearing at him. Yes, he wouldn't pretend that wasn't a blow. He had thought the girl depressed and going through a latent acceptance, but then realised that she was a Gryffindor, and all Gryffindors dreamed of some sort of adventure where they got to tell someone to bugger off and ran off to adventures unknown. Ugh, typical Gryffindors. However, he could not help but feel some sort of sadness at the rejection; I mean she should be thanking him for saving her from the Death Eaters; she should be on bended knee praising his name for giving up his single life to be with her. Caught in his Slytherin train of thought Snape walked over to his bed and quickly drifted off into darkness.

Ginny awoke in the common room with a slight pain in her back. Had she slept here all night? She tried to move but soon found it impossible as she was locked in a death grip by none other then Harry James Potter. Not that she was complaining. She gazed at his sleeping face and thought about how cute he looked with his glasses askew on his face and his messed up hair even more impossible. Then the scar came to her attention; the mark of that terrible night, and a lasting reminder to Harry what had happened and what needed to be done.

Yes much needed to be done, that was a fact. What with the new dilemma, she and Harry hardly ever had a moment alone, and when they did they were too exhausted and ended up going to bed, or in the case of tonight falling asleep on the common room sofa. However, she was not one to complain right now. Whenever she began to feel sorry about not having enough time with Harry her thoughts quickly evaporated into nothing as she reminded herself that at least she had someone to love and love her back; while Hermione was apparently fated to a marriage that would no only devour her dreams of finding love, but it would rid her of ever having a single fun life and quickly turn her, if the ministry (not to mention Snape's mother) had their way, into a brooding mare in simplest terms.

Just then she saw a pair of endless green eyes gazing back and meeting her brown ones.

"Hey" she whispered softly.

"Hey" he replied with a scruffy voice.

"Well done Severus." the Dark Lord said deeply.

Kneeling before his master covered in his Death Eater robes and mask Snape kissed Voldemort's feet murmuring a 'thank you master' before swiftly getting up and joining the rest of the Death Eaters in the circle.

"Now my followers, you all I see have tried to gain Miss Granger's hand, however, Severus has won. You all are absolutely pathetic; I would have expected her to be gagged and dragged her and presented to me, unmarried, yet still captured. Why has it taken so long?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"Aurors." muttered a hidden face.

"Ah, Lucius, come forward, come forward. Yes; now what where you just saying?"

"She was being guarded by Auror's. My son Draco was going to kidnap her one day when he saw a baboon by the name of Kingsley Shaklebot glancing at her and following her every move. Apparently, Miss Granger did not have as much freedom as she thought." Lucius told the Dark Lord bowing.

The Dark Lord cackled as his red eyes turned a slightly deeper shade of red.

"Ah, Dumbledore," he wondered aloud, "always one step ahead, or so he thinks. Isn't that right Severus?"

The Dark Lord rounded on Snape as the Death Eater's heads swivelled.

"Yes, so he thinks master." Snape replied.

After the meeting Severus flooed into his rooms; a day had passed since the dreaded incident in his 7th year potions class. He did not have them today, so he did not see Hermione, in fact she was not at meals either. Of course he would have to find her and demand she eat if he did not see her at the next two meals. Tomorrow was Saturday and the day his mother was taking Hermione and her chosen bridesmaids to buy dresses in Diagon Alley.

There would be two Aurors waiting outside the doors of the shops they attended and travelling with them so that Hermione and the others came to no harm. Sighing rather loudly Snape head off to bed again. The meeting had taken quite a bit out of him. Occulemency against such a powerful Legimens was tiring. He took a quick shower and went into bed, while Hermione ruled his thoughts before sinking into darkness yet again.

**_A/N: I know it's so short, and that I've been away for such a long time, but with Christmas and now I have exams there just hasn't been time. Well, not enough of it and due to an evil writers block during the holidays I apologize! The next chapter will most defiantly be better…lol. I've been looking forward to writing it, I've even acted it out in my head a couple of times while listening to music that goes along with the mood of that chapter...see the thought I'm putting in? lol, but I'll add some of the songs that inspired the next chapter. I just have to write what I have in my head; hopefully I'll get a chance to write next week! Love you guys! Please review and no flames please!_**


	17. Diagon Alley

_**I finally finished it. It took me forever, but I did it! A lot happened in this chapter and I'm glad I finished it. I know it took me awhile but I think it's worth it and I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 17 Diagon Alley_**

I might have been the dread towards the upcoming shopping trip or the fact that she would have to spend the day with the old bat again, but the rest of the week seemed to fly by for Hermione. Classes went by in blurs and Hermione found herself slightly behind in her studies, not to the point where she was completely oblivious, but to the point where she was like her peers and wished the lessons would just hurry by so they could get back to their fun, or in her case her room to be alone.

She found that she had been spending a lot of time alone over the last couple days. She felt isolated from her classmates, most of them knowing about her impending marriage to the malicious potions master. She was no stranger to being talked about, having been friends with Harry for years, however it was different when the topic was based solely on her and her upcoming nuptials.

Ginny had been there for her while she cried and yelled but even Ginny couldn't understand. None of her friends could. She tried contacting the other muggleborns her age in the school, but none of those girls had been petitioned for yet and each of them had a relationship with either a half blood or pureblood in their house, so they were set.

Walking through the corridors on Friday, two days before her wedding, jitters began to creep up on her. What if her plan failed? Well they surely couldn't force her to say 'I do', could they? They had forced her to sign those blasted papers, but she would be damned if they tried to force her again. She charmed a bracelet, with the help of Fred and George to create a temporary shield charm around her. Fred and George had made many shield charms for their products, sort of a joke, you tell your friend to jinx you and it bounces back and hits them instead. She had them reconfigure it after much persuasion and they finally created a bracelet that would repel any jinxes or curses except for the unforgivable curses, and the jinxes, instead of bouncing off would dissolve and never reach her.

She began to play with her bracelet, it wouldn't work until she activated it, and there was a tiny button she had to push to turn it on and off. Many people avoided her gaze and few waved and said hello before quickly passing by. Some looked at her in disgust and the Slytherins would all break into hysterics and jeer comments about her having to sleep with their head of house. Taking it all in stride, she willed herself not to collapse in the corridor.

She strolled into the Great Hall with her head held in what she hoped was a brave and secure look. She walked towards her friends and sat down looking at her food and immediately felt sick. Her stomach was hungry but the smell of the food made her feel like she would throw up.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ginny noticing Hermione's grimace

"Nothing, I'm just not very hungry. I'm just glad that you, Luna, Parvati, and Lavender will be with me tomorrow." Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm pureblood, and so is Parvati and Luna. Also Lavender may only be half blood, but that girl can act her way around any pureblood old hag." Ginny said shovelling down more cereal.

"You know what? I forgot something in my rooms, I'll see you guys in class, and see you at lunch Gin." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Are you talking about the engagement ring, because you have potions next?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around and glared at Harry.

"No way am I ever letting that thing touch my finger before it has too," she lightened up her facial features, "I'm just sending an email before I go to class. See you." she hurried off towards her chambers, ignoring the heads that turned as she passed.

She quickly typed an email out to her friend asking again if everything was alright and set for Sunday. The bell rang and Hermione grabbed her books and hurried off to class, and surprisingly made it to potions before the second bell, after which Snape would have surely given her a detention.

"Psst! Hey Granger," Malfoy hissed quietly at her as she passed him, "you almost missed the bell, Snape surely would have given you a detention, but then again, that's what you want isn't it!" he smirked.

Fighting the urge to cry and punch Malfoy she bit her lip and sat between Harry and Ron, who were glaring at the Slytherins as they laughed and jeered.

Snape was seated at his desk and was glaring at them all as the rest of the class found their seats.

"Sit down and be quiet." he commanded, although he need not have said it, as the whole class knew better then to goof off in his class.

The class went on normally, much to the classes dismay as most of them had been hoping for entertainment like last class. However Hermione finished her Keenness Draught. She had sneaking suspicion of its uses, and noted to take no drinks from anyone in her wedding day. However she had brewed her potion to near perfection, it was a clear watery fluid that smelled like caramel.

She put her potion in a flask and corked it so she could bring it to Snape for marking. Gathering up all her Gryffindor courage she attempted to stop shaking and bring her potion to her...ugh fiancé. She put one foot in front of the other trying to keep her face impassive and placed her flask in the holder with her name written on the side. Turning to go back to her seat she cursed under her breath when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Granger." he drawled. Taking a deep breath in Hermione turned and faced him.

"Yes Professor?"

"You will see me after class." he told her and went back to marking.

Five minutes went by fast as Hermione dreaded the end of class. As the bell rang she told Harry and Ron to tell Professor Flitwick that she would be late for class. Her supplies already packed up Hermione strode over to Snape's desk with trepidation.

"I believe to have found something that belongs to you." he smirked.

"And what would that be?" she asked in a voice that she thought would sound braver then she was.

"This." he grinned evilly as he pulled out the engagement ring that he had given her before.

She stood there staring at the ring he was holding out to her with a sadistic grin invading his face. She cautiously stuck out her hand to take it when his other hand came around and grabbed her wrist. Gasping, Hermione looked at him in pain and in fear.

"Now, I want you to listen to me, or else you will find this…marriage very, very difficult," he drawled and placing the ring on her finger, "now I don't want you to take this off, ever. If I find you do, you will find the consequences most undesirable."

Hermione glared at him, and then had an immediate brain wave.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried out, "I give up, alright, just stop!"

Snape stared at her with amazement and looked at her tear stained face. He never wanted to make the girl cry; all he wanted was her to stop being such a bloody pain in the arse and just realise that this was for the best. He could take care of her.

"I'll wear the ring. I'm tired of fighting. I'm sorry." she said looking up at him.

He watched her with a scrutinizing gaze. This defiantly wasn't normal, but then again, the circumstances had been hard and the girl was become weaker and weaker. She was becoming pale and had started lacking in proper nutrients. This would have to change of course; he wouldn't allow her to become sick.

Hermione looked at him with tears burning in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and it came out in a quiet voice.

"I have to get to charms. Goodbye umm-" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Severus. If we are to be married, we must refer to each other without formality. Goodbye Hermione." he said and she fled the classroom with her books and bag in tow.

"Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ginny Weasley bellowed out at her friend who suddenly broke from her reverie and glanced up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Huh? What is it Gin?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile. What are you daydreaming about?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Hermione muttered playing around with her salad using her fork.

"About what? Oh…the wedding on Sunday." Ron said unknowingly. Hermione stabbed a cucumber with her fork and stuffed it into her mouth glaring at Ron have sad half angry. Ginny however kicked Ron in the shin.

"God Ron, you are so tactless."

"Sorry 'Mione." Ron said before returning to his food.

Harry walked over to his friends and sat down, but not before giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek which cause Ron to toss down his fork.

"I'm trying to eat here! Do you know how gross that is?" Ron told Harry.

"Yes Ron, we know that you are gross when you eat, glad to see you finally admitted it!" Ginny sneered at him as she returned to her food.

Hermione and Harry quickly avoided each others gaze. The brother sister pair of Ron and Ginny were always fighting and quipping each other whenever the opportunity presented itself, which Hermione and Harry took full advantage to laugh, just not in front of the other two. They may be funny, but they had tempers and neither Harry or Hermione wanted to be on the receiving end of their yelling, especially Harry who had much more to lose.

Ginny turned and looked at her friend, who was smiling, and even laughing, but the laughter never reached her eyes, she could see sadness deep inside, only something a true friend could see, well a girl anyway. Guys weren't that perceptive, but after catching Harry's knowing look towards Hermione Ginny knew some were.

Ginny lay awake in her room that night, she couldn't get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her sheets. She would get to warm and push the covers off then get to cold and pull them back on, and the cycle repeated as she would change positions from laying on her back, sides and stomach unable to sleep.

She rose from bed quietly; making sure none of her roommates would wake. Slowly she crept over to the window and sat on the ledge and looked out at the sky. The sky was clouded over so there was very little visibility. It made her feel sort of caged in, of course, this wasn't her battle at all. She shouldn't feel this way about being trapped, it wasn't her. She still had a choice in life, love and everything. Her best friend was going to have to sacrifice it all. Ginny placed her head against the cold window pane and felt the chill rush over her forehead, sending a nice chill through her body. Climbing back into bed Ginny tossed around some more before sleep finally overcame her.

Hermione glanced at her computer screen, she had just signed out after talking to her friends, everything was going great over there and they were all excited about the party; about Halloween. She had always liked Halloween when she was a child. She had done the whole dress up thing with her friends but the irony of some of her past costumes made her laugh and cry at the same time. At the age of five she had blatantly refused to go as anything other then a witch…but not scary witch; no, she wanted to be a sorceress in a purple robe and have a magic wand for good and fighting bad guys. At the age of seven she had wanted to be a vampire. She had worn a dark cloak and wore a black hair wig and used pale make up on her face. She had defiantly enjoyed that costume; her mom had helped her with the makeup. She had worn make up for the first time ever. When she was ten she had been a bride, but not a regular bride. A runaway bride. She had found a costume that looked like a princess costume but it was white and had black velvet in the middle with an old style corset look with the ends of the dress purposely frayed and ripped. Her best friend, always the imaginative one, had made a story up with her that she was a princess who had runaway after her father had forced her to marry this evil man. They had laughed and giggled about it. Hermione smiled in spite of herself about how ironic her life had been. If she had known when she was ten that in a year's time she would be attending an actual school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and that the bride story would become more real then she could ever have dreamed of.

She climbed into her bed and drifted away into sleep thinking about tomorrow.

The sun shone through her window and its light splayed across her face slowly waking her from slumber. Opening her eyes gradually she began to realise what day it was and took a deep breath before moving out tiredly from under her covers. After completing her morning routine of shower, clothes, makeup, and hair she slowly made her way down to the common room. She saw Harry there waiting for her on the couch slowly falling asleep. He had gotten up early just to wish her good luck, or at least he had tried, she had to give him that.

Slowly creeping towards him from behind she slowly began kissing his neck which appeared to wake him up immediately. She smiled as he turned to face her and lifted her from behind the couch to his lap.

"Hey Gin." he smirked kissing her on the lips sweetly.

"Hey yourself sleepyhead; what are you doing up so early anyway? It's 7:30 on a Saturday." she teased.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck today and tell you to look out for Hermione."

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for her. I'll also take care of Snape's hag of a mother." he smirked as Harry leaned in for another kiss.

Her early morning routine was set off course today. Everything had to be perfect today, she couldn't afford Snape's mother to constantly mind her today. She carefully applied her make up the best way she could remember and dressed herself in a nice knee length skirt that she had borrowed from Lavender the day before and a nice tight fitting pink sweater from Ginny. Giving herself a once over making sure everything was perfect she grabbed her cloak and put it on. Looking around the room she sighed and headed out to meet her friends for breakfast.

Walking down the deserted corridors Hermione fiddled with the contents of her pockets nervously as she made her way to the Great Hall. She walked through the doors and saw few students there and quickly spotted her friends at the Gryffindor table with two unexpected faces there waiting as well.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We thought you could use some support before you go Hermione" said Harry as Ron let out a small snore, having fallen asleep "well at least he tried."

Hermione beamed at them and sat down grabbing food. She defiantly needed her strength today.

Ginny admired her friend's courage today. Hermione had eaten, smiled and was making little jokes. After breakfast she, Hermione, Luna, Parvati, and Lavender assembled in front of the Hogwarts gates at the end of the grounds awaiting Madame Snape. Professor McGonagall and Snape accompanied them and would be going along with them.

The carriage appeared from the streets of Hogsmeade and out came Madame Snape, Isabella, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum?" Ginny said aloud.

"Hello Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and moved to give Ginny a hug but Ginny just looked at her coldly.

The tension was high as the five schoolgirls glared at the adults.

"Well shall we be going? Lets get into Madame Rosemerta's pub; we can take floo power from there to Diagon Alley." Professor McGonagall said breaking the silence and the girls followed her into the pub.

Ginny felt like a criminal as they were lead by McGonagall. Isabella was on her right and her mother of her left with Snape and his mum bringing up the rear. Her friends, along with her were smack in the middle. They quickly went through the pub and first went Snape and Isabella. Then they let Luna, Parvati, and Lavender go through. However her mum stopped her as Madame Snape went through then they allowed Hermione through. It felt as if they were expected to escape any minute. Not to say that they might not take advantage of a situation if it was presented to them, but this was just stupid.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley Snape immediately left saying he had things to pick up. He gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead after a look from his mom, stupid mama's boy, which Hermione was too shocked to respond to before he left. That was when the fun had started. Well it would be fun, if you were the devil and happened to enjoy human pain. First thing on the list were bridesmaid's gowns. Well the only other thing was Hermione's dress and 'night wear' as Madame Snape called it.

"Honestly, my pyjamas are fine. They are like brand new." Hermione told Madame Snape.

"No dear, they are not fine for a married woman." Madame Snape replied curtly.

"What do you mean by that, they are just for sleeping?" Hermione responded looking confused.

There was a moment of silence. Just like that I understood immediately what type of 'night clothes' she was referring to. I shot an appalled look at my mum and she regarded me and Hermione sadly. I grabbed Hermione and yanked her down to whisper in her ear.

"What Gin?" she hissed.

"Think about it Hermione, night clothes, married woman…hello, raise any alarms in your head? She is talked about you and Snape having…" I whispered hastily in her ear when I was suddenly cut off but Hermione's shriek.

"Oh my God! Ew! No, no way! Not happening. My clothes are fine thanks." Hermione said trying not to throw up.

Parvati and Lavender both looked revolted whilst Luna looked horror-struck, having just clued into the situation.

"Don't talk like that you wench. My son deserves the best, and you will give it to him. As his wife it is your duty…"

"My duty! My duty! Are you kidding me? This marriage is just so I won't get kidnapped by death eaters. This is not for frilly decorations and lingerie! As soon as this law is repealed I will be getting divorced! So find yourself another baby incubator!" Hermione snapped at her.

"Miss Granger, I'm very disappointed in you behaviour. I'll ask you to hold your tongue and please try to make the best of this situation." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"But she is acting like I'm expected to give her a grandchild or something!" Hermione cried out.

I reached out and pulled Hermione in a hug and whispered that it will be alright.

"Let's just get this over with." I said already fed up with the adults.

We went into a bridal gown store and picked out four bridesmaid dresses. They were pretty. Ginny couldn't deny that. They were a pale yellow and went all the way down to the floor. The top had small sequins and the back had a tie up like a corset.

Next we went to the 'night clothing' store. When we arrived Hermione sat in a chair and blatantly refused to try anything on. They tried to coax her out of it but Hermione refused. Lavender and Luna sat next to her while Parvati and I looked around the shop. I needed some new underwear and Parvati offered to keep me company.

"Ginny dear." My mom said coming up to us looking frazzled.

"Yeah?" I asked warily. Parvati listened while pretending to be interested in a pair of turquoise knickers.

"Do you need something while we are here?"

"Yeah, I might buy some new knickers. But I'm just looking." I said turning my back to her.

"Yes, let me help you. You girls are growing up so fast, you must love to share clothes to attract the boys," she said smiling sweetly at Parvati, I knew something was up, "so you and Hermione must share clothes because I think that is your sweater, so what size are you again? Hermione must be around that size right?"

I gaped at my mother as if I never had seen her before. She was actually trying to trick me into giving her Hermione's sizes. She was never very subtle.

"I can't believe you!" I said shocked as I grabbed Parvati's arm. We sat right next to Hermione and I whispered to Luna as Parvati told Lavender what had happened, then Lavender told Hermione.

After two hours later Madame Snape bought a few sets of lingerie in a size that was estimated by the store clerk. Hermione wasn't please because they actually managed to guess her size. I glared at my mother the whole way to the bridal store. Professor McGonagall walked next to Isabella with a grim look on her face while Isabella was taking notes and writing stuff out which Ginny found to be a seating plan.

We arrived at the Bridal store around three. We had stopped for lunch after Madame Snape declared that she was hungry. Who the heck does she think she is? Its bad enough she figured out my size, how they found out I was a size 5 I'll never know, stupid saleswoman.

We walked into the store and I was immediately amazed at the amount of lace and pure white material. There was sewing equipment moving on its own accord, making alterations to a chic elegant bridal gown. If the situation were different she might have been excited upon entering the store. It was like a palace full of beautiful gowns. Hermione could feel tears coming to her eyes. She was supposed to be doing this with her mother and all her friends. Harry and Ron would have been there as well, for moral support and to get a guys opinion, she was supposed to be in love and imagining her life together with the man she loved. This was not the case and she heavily sighed trying to exhale all her problems from her body. She looked down at the ring intruding on her finger. She gagged when she looked at it, thinking of what it symbolised made her stomach convulse.

"Alright let's get this last thin done." Madame Snape instructed.

"We have already looked through the catalogue and have picked out fifty of the best gowns for your wedding, there are already waiting for you in the dressing room Hermione." Isabella told her diplomatically.

After trying on forty of the fifty gowns she finally found the one that she liked. It had nice cap sleeves that were 4 inches thick and wrapped to the front of the dress. It was plain and simple and the bottom had a ball gown wave at the bottom like a cake. The back had a corset tie like the bridesmaid gowns. **(A/N Think Kelly Clarkson's wedding dress in the music video Behind These Hazel Eyes.)** She needed to get out of the dress before she started to cry. She changed out of it and walked towards the others in her robes.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Hermione said hastily.

"Well hurry up dear; we still have more to try on." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Actually I think this is the one. I'll try it on once more after I get back, but I'm pretty certain this is it." Hermione said smiling as much as she could.

Ginny and her friends looked at her in shock. Hermione went and hugged them.

"Guys, thank you for your help. The dress is wonderful, thanks for your support."

She walked as steadily as she could into the bathroom and locked the door as soon as she got in. She broke down and silent tears ran slowly down her face. She wiped her face and knew it was time. She looked around the washroom and saw the window and smiled.

"Every girl's bathroom has a secret escape exit." she whispered to herself.

She wiped her tears from her face and ripped of her engagement ring and placed it on the counter. She slowly hoisted herself up on the window ledge and unlocked the window. She slipped herself through it and taking on last look back she took off just as she heard voices coming from inside.

"What is taking that girl so long…?"

Sticking to herself she avoided anyone's eyes and tried to blend in with the crowd. She was just passing the apothecary when she saw Snape's black hair emerge from inside the crowd. She took off as quickly as she could without being noticed when she heard shrieking in the distance.

She saw Isabella running towards Snape and she began to talk to him when they both fled, thankfully, in the direction Isabella had come from.

Hermione slipped past the barrier into the Leaky Cauldron and passed through it as quickly as possible. Stepping out into Muggle London Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, however she knew it wasn't over. She hailed a cab and jumped in.

"Heathrow International please and hurry." she instructed the driver. The cab moved as she watched the Leaky Cauldron and the magical world disappear from view.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you guys liked it. School is very busy at the moment and I'm trying not to fail math, I hate it soooo bad. So I'm sorry if the chapters take awhile to come out. Blame my teachers…they are evilness. Please REVIEW! Please, Please, Please! No flames please though :) Hope you all liked it! And I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't generally like to read over my stories a lot. :P_**


	18. You Can Run

_**I did it…after many threats I did it. You know how much I HATE WRITING FILLER CHAPTERS. Yeah sorry this is one of them. Not much happens but I tried to add some good stuff in it. It all leads up to the good stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for full disclaimer.**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 18 You Can Run_**

The four girls were sitting inside Dumbledore's office along with numerous members of the Order. Everyone was there, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny sat bored in her seat; she had an inkling that Hermione would run for it. Heck, she would have done the same. Now many people would call running un-Gryffindor. It however wasn't, she was standing up for what she believed in and wasn't going to stand aside and let the Order rule her life.

Ginny along with Luna, Parvati, and Lavender were seated in four chairs in a straight row in front of the adults. They were going to be interrogated, that much was certain. Ginny did feel bad for Parvati; she never handled confrontation from adults very well. Lavender was alright, she didn't know any information because Hermione knew Lavender was too gossipy to trust her with important information. Ginny figured the adults would go to either Lavender or Parvati first, they each would crack easily. Luna was to day-dreamy to even be considered for questioning, she would be asked, but both Ginny and the Order knew that Hermione wouldn't confide all her plans to Luna, they weren't close enough.

Ginny knew it would come down to her, but she wouldn't break. She had rough ideas about Hermione's plans. Hermione had run ideas and vague information past her over the last couple days.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Patil, Ms. Brown, Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Luna looked at him confused while Lavender and Parvati murmured hellos.

"Good Afternoon." Ginny said happily. So far so good she thought to herself.

"Lemon drop?" he offered the girls whilst the adults shot annoyed but repressed annoyed looks knowing better to interrupt or question Dumbledore or his methods. The other three respectfully declined but Ginny reached into the basket a grabbed a sugary sweet.

"Now you all know why you are here don't you?" Dumbledore asked.

The four girls nodded, not bothering to play stupid Ginny complied with nodding as well.

"Do any of you have any idea of where Ms. Granger has gone?" Dumbledore questioned nicely.

"No." all of them answered.

Dumbledore smiled faintly at them while the other adults glared in their direction.

"Are you sure? Nothing at all? Ms. Lovegood?"

"I'm sorry, but she never told me anything. She wasn't happy but she never said anything," Luna replied sadly "I see you have a Phoenix; you better make sure he isn't relaying information to the Croeixation God."

"You are free to go Ms. Lovegood, and I will ask you to keep what has happened to yourself please." Dumbledore told her. Luna dreamily got up and walked out of the office gazing at all the mysterious objects on her way out.

The questioning continued as such until Ginny was the only one left in the room with Dumbledore and the Order.

"Ms. Weasley."

"Headmaster." she replied.

"Did Hermione tell you her whereabouts?" he asked.

"No." she lied.

Her mother walked over to her.

"Ginny I know Hermione is your friend but this is what is best for her." her mother said soothingly.

"I told you I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Remus interjected.

"Positive."

Snape emerged from the corner he had been leaning against and strode over to the girl. He sneered at her; she stared challengingly into his eyes. Ms. Weasley was so much of a bother, so much like Hermione. She was stubborn, damn Gryffindors.

"Ms. Weasley." he smirked, two could play at that game. She could be a Slytherin, if she wasn't so bad a hiding her emotions, and such a terrible liar, Gryffindors were never good liars.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, he saw he mother look reproachfully at her.

"You do know where my fiancée is. I can tell, so why don't you save yourself the time and tell us." he sneered.

"I don't know what you talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do." he remarked as he began to use legimency on her.

Ginny began to feel as if a slideshow of her thoughts were playing in her mind, feeling strangely violated she recognised the sensation that Harry had described to her. She tried her hardest to push him out. _THOSE ARE PRIVATE! _She thought rapidly. She pushed again but it wasn't helping. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU GREASY HAIRED BASTARD!_ His hold lessened in her head as she forced him out harder. _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY THOUGHTS YOU VIOLATING SICK SON OF A BITCH! _

Snape staggered back as Ginny glared at him.

"Why you little…" he yelled.

"Severus." Dumbledore silenced him.

"How dare you!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny sit down." her mother scolded her.

"No! No more. You all make me sick. She is my friend, I will never betray her." Ginny shouted.

"Ms. Weasley that is 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall scolded her.

"I don't care about House points anymore. They mean nothing compared to Hermione, and I'm sure anyone in Gryffindor would say the same. No one deserves this, well almost no one." Ginny glared.

"Ginerva Weasley you tell me where Hermione is this instant." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"No." Ginny said as she walked towards the door, surprisingly it wasn't locked and she slammed it as she left the room.

The seatbelt sign had flicked off allowing them the ability to move about the cabin. Hermione clicked off her seatbelt and leaned her head back into the cushion of her seat. Glancing to the side she watched clouds take shape, moving about the sky. She let out a breath; she was half way through her plan. Just seven more hours and she would meet her friends at the airport. Her parents need not know she was back yet, she would tell them after she arrived that she was allowed a visit home. This solution was temporary, there was no fooling herself about that, she knew it would only be a matter of time until they found her, but until then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"_Hermione, mail!" her mom called out to her. _

_She had never really gotten mail before, not personal mail anyway. The eleven year old early ran from her room, down the hallway into the kitchen._

"_Who is it from Mommy?" she asked eagerly._

"_I don't know sweet pee, why don't you open it and see." she smiled at her happy daughter._

_She grabbed the envelope and ripped open the seal which had some weird crest on it._

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…**_

_She stopped reading there, witchcraft? Wizardry? Those weren't real, she wasn't seven she knew fairytales weren't real. _

"_Mom? What does this mean?" she handed her the envelope. _

_Her mom picked up the letter her eyes growing wider and wider when a loud pop was heard and Hermione screamed._

"Miss? Miss?" someone shook her awake.

"Huh? Mom?" Hermione yawned. She opened her eyes and saw a flight attendant smiling at her.

"Miss, the plane is about to descend, we need everyone to put on their seatbelts." she told her kindly.

"Oh yes, sorry, alright." Hermione smiled tiredly clicking her seatbelt in place.

"So after looking at all the places she would have left we have determined Hermione would have gone to her home, that was where the seclusion began we figure she would go back to her safe haven." Tonks concluded, finishing her presentation.

"Yes, that does sound like something Hermione would do, considering that's where she was when we went to bring her to Grimmauld Place." Kingsley Shaklebot.

"I suspected as much. Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well the group we sent out around London is scouring all around and have been sent to check out those muggle airports for her but we can't seem to find her. It's too risky to ask anyone if they have seen her, we do not want any sort of muggle publicity." Minerva noted sadly.

"I've almost had it with this Albus! That poor girl has run off into unknown danger, my son shoots disappointed glances at me and my only daughter not only won't look at me but hates me." Mrs. Weasley said crying.

"Hush now dear, we will get this whole thing sorted out and the children will come around and see our point of view. Don't worry." Mr. Weasley comforted his wife.

"Don't worry? Don't worry! Hermione is missing and could be in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's clutches at this moment and you tell me not to worry?" Mrs. Weasley asked going into hysterics.

"My dear woman, I do not believe Hermione is in any such harm. For if she was Voldemort would have summoned Severus to him along with the other death eaters to boast that the girl walked right into his trap." Dumbledore coaxed.

"I guess." Mrs. Weasley sniffled.

"Now that that is settled I want all of you ready to leave by tomorrow, we will find her and bring her back. Severus I believe you may go and bid good day to your mother and relatives, alright now who wants to tell the young order about this? Anyone?" Dumbledore asked.

He looked around and the room was silent as people averted eyes with each other. Even Mad-Eye wasn't up to the task. Alerting Potter and Weasley would be one thing but them along with Ms. Weasley; well that was a whole other story.

"Well then I guess we all will do it together. I'll owl them down." Dumbledore smiled and walked over to a bird sitting on the window sill.

"And then he bloody mind raped me, he did!" Ginny exclaimed to her boyfriend and brother.

"He did what?" Ron exclaimed, his mouth open like fish.

"He tried using that Legimency stuff on me, went into my mind and started seeing my memories. As soon as I realised what he was doing I started screaming at him in my head and I pushed him out.

"I can't believe he did that! And Dumbledore let him?" Harry asked angrily.

"I don't think any of the adults knew what was happening until it was too late, I stormed out after that so I don't know if Dumbledore was mad about it. Most likely not, they were too worried about finding Hermione." Ginny told them.

They all sat there in a brief silence, each of them thinking about Hermione. They almost all knew she would make a break for it. Heck anyone of them would. Now some people, cough Slytherins cough, would say that it was cowardly to run away. Well this technically wasn't running away, more like sticking up for what she believed in and not letting other dictate her life. Even so they all knew that Hermione would be found and she couldn't keep running forever so this was a temporary solution at best.

A noise startled the group from their thoughts and they turned their gaze towards the window in the common room where an owl was perched holding a letter in its beak.

"Five knuts say it's from the Order." Ginny muttered.

"Want to pretend we are asleep?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah!" Ginny said and flopped down on Harry and closed her eyes sleepily.

"Gin, we can't ignore the letter." Harry protested calmly.

"We can and we will now lie down and close your eyes or…or…or" Ginny said trying to think of a punishment.

Harry laughed slightly and smiled at his girlfriend with adoring eyes, however he knew that they needed to see Dumbledore and the Order, whether he wanted to, well that was a whole different story.

"They will probably come and find us if we don't come anyway." Ron said grumpily.

"They wouldn't wake us if we were asleep." Harry objected.

"They would. Even though it's like almost midnight they would." Ginny frowned.

Ron walked over to the window and took the letter from the irritated owl.

"You were right Ginny. Let's go see what they want." Ron told them after he quickly read through the letter.

The trio slipped outside the portrait, hearing grunts or disapproval from the Fat Lady.

"Hermione!" a girl shrieked as she spotted her frazzled looking friend coming out of the terminal.

"Hey Kelsey, oh my god jet lag sucks. It's so great to see you! I've missed you so much!" Hermione said sleepily as she hugged her friend.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Richard, thanks for picking me up. My parents were away this week at a dentist's convention so they had no idea I was coming down." Hermione said greeting her friend's parents.

"It was no trouble dear. Will you be alright staying home by yourself?" Mrs. Richard asked.

"No problem I'll be fine. I will most likely have to leave before my parents get back so I'll leave a little note, or maybe not. I wouldn't want them to get upset that they missed me." Hermione explained.

"Alright dear just call when you need anything."

"Will do."

Hermione got her luggage and watched out for anyone suspicious while loading up into her friend's parent's car. They dropped her off at her house and she _Alhomora_'d the door open when they couldn't see. She grabbed a spare key of her parent's dresser and unpacked herself. The phone rang and she checked the I.D and saw it was Kelsey.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Kelsey, what's up?"

"Not much, all unpacked?"

"Almost."

"Good, hey I forgot to tell you that the party isn't going to be at my house."

"What do you mean?"

"Well some people at school heard about the big Halloween bash of the year or something so I let Cassie Smith help me organise a huge dance/ party in our school gymnasium!"

"That sounds so cool! Who's Cassie Smith?"

"New girl from school, you wouldn't know her, you will soon though."

Hermione smiled over the phone. She loved meeting new people and was already starting to feel her old problems flowing away.

"Well it's kind of getting late so I'm dead, I'm just going to curl up and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright, talk to you later Hun."

"Bye" Hermione said before hanging up the phone. Quickly washing her face and changing into her pyjamas Hermione crawled into bed and immediately feel asleep as the days events rolled through her head. Her last thought before sinking into bliss was _I did it._

**_A/N: Sorry that was a filler chapter but I hope you guys liked it all the same. Not much happened but it is leading up to something good. Promise! Cross my heart and please not die. lol. I won't be able to update for a while…trips at school and then I have to catch up on the work I miss and then after that exams will be coming soon so I might be able to post sometimes in mid June. Sorry…doges flying fruits and veggies But I'll try my best. Please leave good reviews…no flames please._**


	19. All Hallows Eve

_**OMG SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I'm so unbelievably sorry. This is my story. I went to my Ottawa trip, It's the capital of Canada for those who don't know, and it was a school history field trip. It was super fun, then I had a Toronto (also in Canada) zoo trip for Science at the end of May. When I got back it took me a little over a week to catch up on everything. Then when I go to write the story I find out my computer has a virus so we sent it to get fixed which took the mid July week when I was supposed to write the story. Then I feel behind because I couldn't print out any of my class projects and my teachers gave me an extension. When I got my computer back I finished those. Then it was exam week and I hadn't had much time to review so I spent my days locked in my room studying or working. (Yep I now have a part-time job, lucky me, yeah right) And soccer on top of that. But I quit my traveling soccer team because I hated my team so now I'm only doing fun soccer which will give me more writing time. I finally went back to my work and I find out the chapter that I had wrote a little bit in had been deleted accidentally by my brother. So I had to write the whole thing over again. I'm so sorry about the wait. I said mid-June and now its mid-July. Apologies. I hope you enjoy this one. It took me forever because there was a lot of plot trouble and just plain writers block. Enjoy and review!**_

_**Crash and Burn**_

**_Chapter 19 All Hallows Eve_**

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

"Trick or Treat!" Ally yelled through the door. Hermione rushed down the stairs to greet her friend.

"Ally! You look so awesome, love the cat ears." she exclaimed.

"And look at you; someone's a sexy little witch." Ally laughed.

Hermione smiled sadly to herself, _if you only knew how right you are Ally. _Hermione had on a ripped witch's costume that fit her form well and was a tad revealing. However it was not in the slightest as bad as Ally's. Ally had on a leather costume that looked like some form of intimate bedroom wear and had a cat ear hair band.

"You ready, hun?"

"Yep, let's go!" Hermione smiled. She locked the door to her house and hoped into her friend's car.

"You want us to do what?" Ron exclaimed.

"No." Ginny refused as Harry just stood there in shock.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron of course had been right about the Order wanting them. Yet again the Order had disappointed the three of them. Something was wrong and they all knew it. The Order never acted this conniving or desperate before and it was really starting to tick the three of them off.

"Ginny, sweetheart…" Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't! Just don't even start mom." Ginny glared.

"Don't you speak to me like that young lady!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Ginny just turned her head down to glare at the floor.

"Did you hear me?" Mrs. Weasley yelled again.

"Yes." Ginny growled out.

"Molly, lets just try and speak calmly right now." Mr.Weasley cut in and pulled his wife into a chair.

"Why us?" Harry asked, finally able to talk.

"Well Mr. Potter, besides the obvious, we would just love for you to go to a teen house party and get nice and smashed." Snape sneered at him.

"Severus!" McGonagall gasped, appalled.

"Potter, how exactly do you think we would look if we walked into a house party?" Moody asked.

"Oh…" Ron said aloud.

"Our answer is still no." Ginny said stubbornly.

Harry turned his head over to his girlfriend amazed at how she had the strength to turn against so many of their guardians in the room, however it was for Hermione. Where is she, he wondered to himself, she hadn't even said goodbye to him and Ron; then again she probably didn't want to look suspicious to the Order. Bravo Hermione, you've just eluded getting married to the greasy haired bat of the dungeons. As Harry thought this to himself he looked at Snape. Why was he acting so angry? Did he seriously want to marry Hermione? That thought alone was enough to make Harry's insides turn with disgust and his heart went out to Hermione even more.

"Ginny, please, do it for Hermione's sake." replied Tonks.

"That's exactly why we aren't! For Hermione's sake! You don't know what you have done, she was powerful witch and now she's gone! She has renounced this school and everyone she has ever known. You made me lose one of my best friends!" Ginny yelled out, her eyes starting to water as tears dripped down her face.

The Order looked at each other sadly, they knew that this wasn't going to be easy from the start, but they never knew it would be this hard.

"Why are you all so persistent is this anyway? Why so cruel? You are acting like Voldemort, dealing in ultimatums and playing off people's emotions, why are you doing this to our best friend and your best student?" Harry growled out.

The room became silent; no one spoke or moved; the Order averted their eyes from the three teens in front of them.

"We refuse to co-operate unless you tell us what this utter nonsense is about." Ginny said, breaking the silence.

Once again the Order glanced at each other; Dumbledore raised his hand and nodded towards the members, seeing this they sat back in their seats grudgingly allowing him to speak.

"All right Ms. Weasley, I shall tell you, but I do stress the urgency of this matter and request that you save all your comments until the end agreed?"

Ginny looked at her Headmaster for a second then nodded her head.

"Agreed."

"Hermione! You look so cute!" shouted Kelsey over the music as they approached each other and embraced.

"So do you! And look at you and your outfit!" Hermione exclaimed. Kelsey was wearing a playboy bunny outfit which left very little to the imagination. Not particularly Hermione's taste, but her friends were a bit more extroverted then Hermione was.

Hermione gazed around at all the people in the house, it was packed with so many people, most of which Hermione had never met. So this is what I've been missing, Hermione thought to herself as she glanced at the teens around her laughing, carefree, and having the time of their lives. Now don't get her wrong, Hogwarts was one of the best places on earth and Hermione had so much fun there, but there was always some sort of evil hell bent on making her and her friends lives miserable. It was ice once and a while to just relax and not worry. Which she had a hard time doing, she had seen so much evil and now it was rearing its ugly head in her direction and on an undeviating course straight for her. She had worn the bracelet Fred and George had made for her, her eyes began to water slightly as she thought about them and Hogwarts. Stop it, she reprimanded herself, just chill and have fun, who knows when you will be able to have fun like this again.

She wasn't stupid of course, she knew that this solution was temporary at best, they would find her and eventually she would run out of ways to stall the wedding, but she intended to do everything in her power to delay it. She stopped her train of thought as her friend Mark walked over to her.

"Herms! Your back!" he exclaimed enveloping her in a hug.

He rocked back and forth squeezing her tightly cutting off her air supply.

"M-ark…can…'t ….brea…the" she gasped.

He laughed and let go of her and she playfully hit him on the arm.

"You almost squeezed me to death."

"Aw, I was only kidding." he laughed.

"Ow…" she exclaimed rubbing her sides, "If I'm injured I'm blaming you."

"Let's go find everyone else." he suggested.

"We can try, but it's so crowded in here I'll bet we can't" she laughed.

"Well I know a special someone who will be very, very disappointed if you can't find him." Mark hinted.

"Who?"

"I'll never tell" he taunted in a sing-song voice.

"I'll beat it out of you."

"Sorry Herms, but you're so small, you just can't be intimidating…unless you are like seriously pissed, which you very, very rarely get. I think I've only seen you like that once"

"Just tell me." she begged.

"No can do, my orders were to bring you to the group and that is what I am doing." he grinned and picked her up over her shoulder.

She yelped out in surprise and began banging her fist on his back yelling for him to put her down. He just laughed at her and she finally gave in and sagged against his shoulder waiting until they reached their friends.

"I still don't see why I can't marry her, I could protect her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley, Hermione is very high at risk, she is almost as high up as Harry and Dumbledore because of her magical power. Despite You-Know-Who's aversion to muggleborns and 'impure' wizards and witches, he recognises her strength and he and his Death Eaters will want to harness that power for themselves, or if they can't then they will rid the world of her existence so that she can't go against them." Moody barked.

"And you felt this was justified reason enough to threaten to remove her memories?" Ginny asked outraged.

"Ms. Weasley, you must know how gifted your friend is, Voldemort will stop at nothing to rid her from this world, but first he will try and harness her power through something which I can't reveal at this point, I'm sure you'll understand. Now I must ask you to come with us and assist in retrieving Ms. Granger."

The three teens looked at each other looking lost, uncertain, and doubtful.

"You don't have a choice Ron, Ginny. You will help out the Order; you wanted to be involved last year now here is your assignment," Mrs. Weasley told her children sternly and then she turned to Harry, "Harry, dear, I know I have no authority over you but you are like another son to me and I ask you to do this, Hermione will come around but if we don't get to her soon V-Vold-Voldemort will and that will not result in anything good. Please."

"Alright, show of hands, who else here is beyond confused now?" Ginny asked as she went through her clothes. She turned around and saw both Ron and Harry going through their clothes too but each had their left hand raised extremely high.

"I know that the Order wants to protect her," Ginny continued, "But that doesn't mean they have the right to force her into marrying that git."

"I've noticed something." Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Have you noticed that Snape so far has done nothing to get out of the marriage and actually wants to get Hermione back here where she would have to marry him?" Harry questioned his friends.

"Yeah, but wouldn't that mean he was just not getting in the way of Dumbledore's plans?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah; or…that's bloody sick Harry, you actually think Snape has…feelings for her?" Ron gagged.

"I don't know Ron, I just don't know."

"Come on let's dance!" Ally yelled happily over the music to her friends. They each grabbed each others arms to create a chain so they could break through the crowd of people to the dance floor.

Hermione was completely in her element. There was just something about music that moved her. She loved dancing alone in her room or on the dance floor with her friends. A new beat exploded from the speakers that Hermione didn't recognise.

"It's called Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls." Kelsey whispered into Hermione's ear.

They all danced together and chatted with different people around the room.

"Now you three know what to do right?" Kingsley asked them.

"Yes." they all responded.

The Order and three teens had taken a portkey to Hermione's friend's house and had arrived down the street in someone's backyard. The plan was that Harry, Ron and Ginny would go in and try to get her out by any means and if they were unable then Tonks, Snape, and Mrs. Weasley, whom would be waiting through the windows, would run it and retrieve her.

Ginny, Harry and Ron entered the house wearing their costumes that Tonks had conjured up. Ginny was a devil, Harry was the grim reaper, and Ron was a pirate. Looking around they were shocked by the amount of people in the house.

Walking around they were amused by the outlandish things the other people in the house were doing. They tried to blend in as they kept to themselves.

"I'll check that room on the left alright. Wait for me." Ginny told Harry and Ron as she pointed to a door. She opened it and saw two half naked people kissing on the bed. She yelped and covered her eyes.

"Hey do you mind?" the girl on the bed yelled at her.

"Sorry." Ginny cried out as she quickly exited and closed the door.

Ron and Harry looked expectedly at her as she walked right past them with her eyes open wide and surprised. They hurried after her, grabbing her arms and turning her to face them.

"Well?" they asked.

"No, definitely not." she said.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley were stationed outside a window that looked into the room Hermione was dancing in.

"Merlin, what are they doing?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Dancing." Kingsley said.

"I can't believe Hermione would dance like that. What is she doing dancing like that? Like some sort of Scarlet woman!" Mrs.Weasley cried out.

"These muggles are so fascinating, look at all these contraptions they have!"

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

The song Miracle by Cascada blasted over the speakers as Hermione was talking to Mark again. He had dragged her away from her friends and sat her down on a couch by a window.

"Mark please tell me why you dragged me over here!"

"You'll find out soon."

"I hate waiting."

"So I've noticed."

"Tell me."

"No.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell Me!"

"Nope."

"TELL ME!"

"Hey Derek." Mark said getting up and letting Derek sit down. Hermione shook her head.

"Huh?"

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me_

"Good luck man, she asks too many questions." Mark said laughing as he walked away.

"What's going on Derek?"

"Hermione, I've wanted to talk to you in private for quite some time and things kept getting in the way of that. For example, you going away to school in England."

"Alright…" Hermione replied uncertainly.

"You see…I um…well it's just that…well I…" he stuttered looking down at the ground.

"You what?" she asked putting her hand on his comfortingly.

"I…I like you Hermione."

"I like you too Derek." she said.

He let out a breath and shook his head.

"No, Hermione, I mean I really like you. As in…more then friends."

She smiled happily to herself. This is how my life should be, if I hadn't left then Derek wouldn't be here telling me this.

"That's what I meant too."

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

"Huh?"

"I like you too Derek." she said again smiling.

"Really?"

"Really."

He smiled the one smile that made her heart flutter faster then normal and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back softly and then the kiss ended. They looked shyly at each other before Hermione pulled him closer to her and began kissing him again, with more hunger and passion in her kisses.

"Hey, is that Hermione over there?" Ron exclaimed.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Over there! I see her!" Ginny called out.

They quickly made there way over to Hermione with Ron leading the way.

Snape, Tonks, and McGonagall sat outside a window looking into the house. They were wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, which Dumbledore had told them was his to protect Harry's privacy. Harry had asked Dumbledore to do so because he knew that if Snape had found out about his invisibility cloak then he would never hesitate to blame Harry for everything.

"Hey, there's Hermione." Tonks whispered.

"Who is that she is with?" Snape asked.

"Matt something I think." Tonks said.

"This music is awfully loud." McGonagall said disapprovingly.

"I like it, makes me want to dance." Tonks exclaimed.

"Don't, your clumsiness will surely blow our cover as it does with everything else you do." he sneered.

"Severus!" McGonagall reprimanded.

"Looks like they are arguing" he said contently.

"Shut your gob" Tonks remarked at him.

"Why you insolent…"

"Both of you stop this now; you are acting like a pair of school children. Bickering over such rubbish." McGonagall interjected.

"Who's that new guy?"

"Oh I remember him. His name is Darrell!" Tonks exclaimed.

"What is he talking to her about?"

"I don't know."

"She is touching his hand."

"Friends do that Snape. Oh wait of course you would never know that would you, never having had any friends yourself." Tonks snapped at him. They were now staring straight at each other maliciously; Snape opened his mouth to respond when McGonagall cried out.

"Oh dear."

"What?" Snape and Tonks both asked turning their heads towards the window. They both froze on the spot. Hermione and that boy were kissing. They pulled away for a second before Hermione pulled him in again and they started to make out more heavily then before.

Snape stormed out from underneath the cloak and headed towards the door. McGonagall and Tonks called out for him but he ignored them as he marched into the house.

Ron froze on the spot causing Harry and Ginny to bump into him.

"What Ron?" Harry asked.

"Hermione." Ron said pointing.

They all spotted Hermione kissing an unknown boy on the couch.

"Hermione!" they both exclaimed.

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

Hermione pulled away after she heard her name being called. Derek looked at her questioningly as she looked around the room and spotted three figures in the crowd.

"Gin? Harry? Ron?" she asked as they came up to her.

"Hermione!" Gin exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

"Hermione do you know these people?" he asked.

"They're my friends from school." she told him as she hugged Harry and Ron.

She grabbed Derek's hand and gave it a squeeze as she introduced everyone.

"Derek these are my friends Ginny, Harry, and Ron. You guys this is my…er"

"I'm her boyfriend, Derek" he said smiling and shaking their hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked as Ginny pulled her aside and out of Derek's hearing range.

"Hermione you need to come back now, we have to bring you back."

"What? No. Why?" Hermione asked.

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me_

"You're in danger, trust me, I don't want you to marry him I really don't. I support your running away, I do. It's just you are in so much danger, Snape can protect you." Ginny explained.

"No, I'm sorry Gin; but I can protect myself."

"Hermione please."

"Ginny, you're supposed to be my friend."

"I am! Hermione I am! I just don't want you to get hurt, and if we don't get you out the Order is going to do it themselves."

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

"I'd like to see them try!" Hermione scoffed and looked at Ginny who had a scared look on her face.

"Ms. Granger." a deathly cold voice said from behind her.

"Snape!" she exclaimed.

"Now is that anyway to address your fiancé?" he asked moving closer to her.

"I'll never marry you!" she yelled at him.

People turned their heads looking at them, Snape jerked his hand from inside his robes and the people all turned away from them and left the room. All except for Derek, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. He jerked his hand again and no one from the outside could hear what was going on in the room.

"Hermione is everything okay?" Derek asked grabbing her hand. He looked at Snape.

"Who are you? You are much too old to be going to a teen party."

"How very perceptive of you. Now If you'll kindly remove your hands from my fiancé." Snape sneered at him and pulled Hermione into his chest.

Hermione screamed and began kicking and punching Snape.

"Let go of her!" Derek yelled trying to get at Hermione but Snape blasted him away with a spell that knocked him off his feet.

"What are you?" he asked scared.

"Snape let her go!" Harry growled.

"I believe it is my authority that you're under Mr. Potter, not the other way around." Snape glared,

"You asshole!" Ginny yelled.

The Order all appeared in the room and Derek looked at them all in surprise.

"Hermione what's going on?"

"Mark I'm so, so sorry" Hermione cried with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be," Snape sneered, "Minerva I'll leave it to you to clean up things here, I'll personally escort Ms. Granger back to Hogwarts."

Hermione began to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of it. She knew that they would have found her eventually but not this soon. It wasn't fair.

"No please, I want to stay here. No!" she screamed out.

She took in the room with her blurry eyes before hearing a pop and everything disappeared.

_I need a miracle..._

**_A/N: Again sorry it took so long. I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry. I hope you liked the chapter though. It's a really long one, to make up for the time it took to get it out. PLEASE REVIEW! no flames please! LOVE YOU ALL! And thank you for your ongoing patience! (Also if there are any spelling errors it's because I didn't read it over before I put it into fan fiction…I wanted to get it to you A.S.A.P) _**

_**ALSO! I MADE A TRAILER FOR THIS FANFIC…its on youtube .com my name on there is rebelangel55 ….just do search and type in my name and change the drop down menu to channels and it should show my channel…then go to my videos and click on Crash and Burn trailer….tell me what you think!**_


	20. Repercussions

_**Crash and Burn**_

_**Chapter 20 Repercussions **_

I wonder if this is what it's like to be a prisoner. Trapped inside a confined space and only allowed out for certain events planned out by someone whom you can't stand the sight of. No, prisoners at least have the piece of mind to know that they deserved what they got, that they deserved to be locked away, shunned from society, and treated like the scum from under people's shoes. They can go to bed at night knowing that they did something that made this punishment happen.

Lazily I strolled around my room; I was slowly going insane from lack of entertainment. My laptop was taken from me for 'my own protection' and I had already read every book, listened to every song, and done every piece of homework. I glanced toward the door; the way to freedom. Unfortunately my every move was being casually monitored by the many paintings of Hogwarts and the fellow teachers inside of it. It was a rare occasion that I would not find a pair of eyes on myself if I strolled down the corridors to a lesson, or a teacher finding an excuse to walk past me, who would nonchalantly ask me how I was doing and the big question, where was I going?

I didn't even know the answer to that one. Where was I going? Not direction wise but in life. Staring at the confining walls of this dreadfully colourful prison, taunting me with memories of the life which was being snatched from me I could only preoccupy my mind for so long before starting to slowly sink into the dark and dreary abyss of what was to become of my life.

Oh how morose my thoughts have been over the last few days. It's now November and the chill around this time of year is unbelievably terrible. The frost snaps at every inch of skin revealed and gives everyone bright red faces as if caught doing something embarrassing, looking out my window I sighed, content with that fact that the weather was in sync with my thoughts and feelings. Dead, everything was dead or dying. The colourful leaves that brightened the trees were curled on the ground, brown, crinkly, shrivelled, cold- dead.

Today's exact date I still wasn't sure of, it was either the 7th or 8th of November. I still couldn't believe it has been around 8 days since Halloween; since my kiss with Derek. That night was horrible, after Snape pulled me away he apparated to Hogsmeade with me.

_Pop!_

"_Get off me!"_

"_Shut up you impudent wench. You are in for a world of trouble; do not make matters worse for yourself."_

"_I hate you!"_

"_Don't cause a scene Hermione, people are staring" Snape growled out._

"_I don't care! Let them see. Let them see how you treat me you arrogant-" I started but was immediately cut off by a spell as my voice left me._

_Glaring up at him as he pulled me closer to the Hogsmeade Station I debated how far I could manage to run without him catching me._

"_Don't even try, I'll just stupefy you and drag you right back." he told her as if reading her mind._

_As if reading her…wait a second! Did he just use legimency on me? Did he just violate my mind right there in the middle of Hogsmeade? Where is everyone else? Are they still at the party? Are my friends going to worry? What are they going to do to Derek, oh Derek I'm so, so, so sorry. _

"_This is not the behaviour I'd expect from my wife. You'll have to work on that." he told me as I glared even more at him. _

_He then did something very surprising and unexpected. He stopped us before we reached Hogsmeade Station and gripped my face in his hands._

"_I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you," he murmured then quickly released my face, "you'll soon learn that this is for the best, the sooner you accept that the better, for both you and myself." _

_Finally after a long silence we reached the gates of Hogwarts and started our journey toward the castle doors. There was no sun but by the dew on the grass I could tell it was very early in the morning. Much too early for any students to be up and see her in this predicament._

_We quickly made our way into the castle, escaping the cold, as he pulled me not towards the headmaster's office but down towards the dungeons. This was not good, trying to voice some type of protest I opened my mouth and to my dismay I was still under Silencio, which had the effect of make my mouth gap up and down, like a fish. I tried to stop altogether but he just tightened his grip on my arm and pulled me harder and with more anger then before. Finally we reached a portrait and he leaned forward and whispered a password. It opened without fail and I was shoved unceremoniously into his private chambers._

"_Sit down Ms. Granger."_

_I sat, not with out glaring, but I was inside the snake's layer, literally, I shouldn't do anything to provoke him, especially with no witnesses. He walked over towards where I sat, towering over me he stood with his arms crossed and eyes full of rage._

"_Do you have any idea of what you have done?" he asked me his voice getting louder with every word._

_I stared at him, cursing my eyes that had winced in fear; I tried with all my might to glare at him with equal loathing._

"_Answer me."_

_I continued to stare at him._

"_Answer me!" he shouted._

_I pointed to my throat. He did Silencio me; he should remember casting spells on people. Quickly he took the spell off me._

"_How dare you bring me back!" I screamed at him. _

_He looked taken aback for about a second; then his face turned into an even greater sneer if that was even possible. _

"_Don't speak to me in that tone" he ordered me._

"_Give me one good reason why not." I yelled back._

"_You are my wife, you will do as I say. As is tradition."_

"_I'm not your wife yet. That will never happen! I'd rather die." I growled out._

_He glared right back at me and scoffed after I finished speaking. _

"_Spare me your so-called Gryffindor bravery. Your morose and martyr like lamenting may worry your head of house but it merely serves to bore and annoy me." _

"_Then I should continue. Maybe you'll be bored to death."_

"_Do not mock me; you are already testing my very little patience. If it comes to the point where I have to gag and bind you to get you down the aisle then so be it." he sneered._

"_I knew you had a thing for little girls." I muttered._

"_I warn you, do not go there again. I do not find myself sexually attracted to young girls. This is merely business, and you would do well to see it as business." he told her._

"_I'm tired, I want to go to bed." I said suddenly, deciding that now would be a good time to get away. _

"_I don't think so." he drawled out, slowly pronouncing every word. _

"_You can't keep me trapped in here. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it!" I yelled at him._

_He went to speak but was interrupted by a banging noise coming from outside. Snape swept over to the portrait opening. The portrait swung open and in marched McGonagall, Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Kingsley._

_Immediately she was bombarded by the incoming Order. Harry, Ron and Ginny rushed over to her side and sat next to her shoving past Snape and the other adults. Ginny enveloped her in a hug. Hermione looked at her friend, she was red faced and her eyes were watering with anger. Ron was red faced like his sister, a Weasley trait, and he looked slightly frightened yet quite angry. Lastly she saw Harry, who just looked severely pissed off. That's when it began._

"_How dare you…"_

"_Did you even stop to think about…"_

"_You are in a world of trouble…"_

"_Ms. Granger I'm very disappointed…"_

_All the adults went off on their own little torrents until they realised, none to quickly, that they were all talking at the exact same time. Hermione sighed, why was she here?_

So I ended up, after much yelling and arguments, in the state I found myself today. A flight risk, that was what they deemed me; prone to flight. Darn right I was prone to flight, I wanted nothing more than to float above the clouds and let my worries and problems drop back down to earth where they belong while I floated. They had underestimated me the first time. Next time they wouldn't be so easy to fool. They would have plans, and back up plans, not to mention the fact that I would have an escort wherever I went. Heck, I couldn't even go to the bathroom alone when I was in class. The teachers must have had a secret communication system because whenever I went to the loo I would see at least three members of the Order pass me on my way there and back.

They were cutting off my resources. They would make me try and feel as if I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and that I couldn't do anything but give in. I had no idea how such joyful and wonderful people could have turned this cruel and cold hearted. They were using tactics that Voldemort himself would use, isolation, fear, imprisonment, and being forced to marry Snape was definitely quantifiable as torture.

So here I was, alone in her godforsaken quarters, trapped, like a prisoner. How lovely, I thought to myself, now they are turning Hogwarts into Azkaban, all they need is a pack of dementors and they would have a well functioning establishment. I knew I couldn't just walk out the front gates; that probably wouldn't go over so well.

A knock sounded from the portrait downstairs, I reluctantly slunk down the stairs to allow whoever was knocking in. It wasn't like I had privacy anymore. It was better to be dead and compliant until I formulated a plan. Once I opened the door I had the distinct urge to slam it shut again and dead bolt it.

"Hello again you ungrateful girl."

"Madam Snape"

"Well don't just stand there like a useless piece of wood, help me carry this in" she declared as she indicated to a huge basket full of horrors and evil in the form of frills, lace, and bridal magazines.

I quickly made to grab what she was holding as she and her band of posh snobs marched into my quarters, Molly Weasley following right behind them. Trying to calm myself I walked inside behind them as the portrait door closed with a snap.

"Now since the wedding is in two days we have to hurry some arrangements and fit the dress." Mrs. Weasley began.

"Two days?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, two days, meaning you'll have to stop looking so sallow and ugly for my son's sake, now get that dress on now." Madam Snape barked.

I stood horrified looking at all of them glaring at me, waiting to get started. I needed I plan and fast, or I'd end up married to that vile man.

_**A/N: I know it has been forever. I'm sorry a lot has happened to me in this past year, I've experienced some things that no one should ever have to experience but now I'm getting back into my groove and I deeply apologise. This filler chapter has had me stuck for quite awhile but I do have plans for the next couple chapters which definitely will be longer in length and not in waiting time. Thank you to all those who stuck by me during this neglecting spell, I promise I'm back. Also I promise more Hermione action next chapter, especially while she takes Hogwarts by surprise...oops I'm saying too much. Until next time. Goodbye.**_


	21. White Wedding

_**Crash and Burn**_

_**Chapter 21 White Wedding **_

Hermione P.O.V

Oh, what girl doesn't dream of her wedding day? The flowers, the music, the dress, and most of all; the groom. Surely, glancing out my window at the lavish decorations that now covered the grounds of Hogwarts; I did not feel that elated joy, that sense of satisfaction that most brides experience on their wedding day. For this was not any dream of mine; more so a nightmare. I could never have dreamed of having such a luxurious ceremony and the reception decor was well above par. No one would have guessed all this work would be put into what was about to be the biggest farce of a wedding that the world had ever seen.

The white monstrosity that I was to wear hug elegantly on my closet door waiting to be donned. I remembered the dress quite clearly from that wonderful day at Diagon Alley. I was free all but a few days but somehow those days had been some of the most elated of my existence, only muffled by the imminent sense of foreboding. I, Hermione Granger had outsmarted some of the brightest witches and wizards of the century, and I didn't even use a wand. If that wasn't an accomplishment, I didn't know what was. I had decided to take what little pride I had in myself and boost it, it was the only way to block out the darkness that threatened to overcome my mind; the sickness overwhelming my body.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud impatient knocking on the door, as I rose half-heartedly to answer the only thought that ran through my mind was that I needed more time.

Ginny P.O.V

Pfft...Maid of Honour, what a load of bollocks. How exactly was I supposed to be a proper maid of honour when this marriage shouldn't be taking place, when the bride cringed at the very thought of the groom? Bloody cradle robber, I thought angrily stuffing my body into a poufy yellow gown. Before I could even blink my mother rushed in to tie the corseted bodice. The whole time I stood like a lifeless rag doll, a grimace covering my face. She regarded me upon finishing.

"You needn't look so morose, this is Hermione's day"

I nearly snorted at that sentiment, but managed to only sneer in her direction, she saw my expression plainly through the mirror and sighed walking out of the room. Hold your head high, I thought angrily, you are ruining a life today do it with pride. Glancing at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but feel a sense of helplessness, a sense of failure. What kind of best friend was I? Allowing this abomination of a wedding to take place, let alone being in the bridal party. I sickened myself. All of Hogwarts and many other guests would be in attendance today, though I could not see why. What was the point of having 

so many people watch my friend suffer? Did they just want more witnesses, or was there some ulterior motive? I couldn't be sure.

The door opened again, I braced myself for another member of the Order but in shuffled Parvati, Lavender, and Luna. They stood sheepishly at the door, unsure of what to do or say. I couldn't blame them; there were no words, no set of decorum rules for this kind of situation, maybe because it shouldn't be one at all? But that was just my opinion which, contrary to my beliefs, had no value or leverage to the situation, and most likely other matters later on.

"Alright ladies, let's get ready, Hermione is being prepped and cleaned as we speak, and we need to get all four of you into hair and make-up!" My mother exclaimed, clapping her hands together, as she entered the room.

The four of us just stared blankly at her, Luna more off in deep thought than in uncertainty, and then there was me, glaring that vile woman down with every ounce of distain I could reap from my body. As far as I was concerned, I had no mother, because whoever this woman was, she wasn't her.

Hermione P.O.V

"Oh, how I hate my life, somebody please, anybody please, killlllll meeee, I want to diiieee, I won't bed that prrriiiiiick, ohhhhh just kiiiillll meeeee" I belted out from the shower.

Let's see how they like that I thought to myself as I continued on. They could force me into this marriage but I could still rebel any way possible, or so I thought until the door slammed open and the shower curtain was wretched to the side. I gasped aloud and tried to cover myself up as much as possible. Looking up I saw the beady eyes of Snape's dominating mother piercing down at me.

"Mrs. Granger, do you need supervision while you wash as well? If you do not stop that insipid noise I will make sure that you will be watched most carefully through every single task, do I make myself clear?" she screeched, making me flinch back slightly. If only I had ear plugs.

"Crystal." I choked out, more frustrated than ever. Sure, singing out my hate wasn't the smartest idea in the world, but it was a heck of a lot better than punching Snape's mum, which had become harder to resist.

I had originally planned to move as slow a pace as I wanted throughout the day, in hopes of dragging the day out longer, perhaps a few centuries. However my wardens would have none of it. Many women of the order, including the usual witches that continuously made my life living hell. No sooner did I step out of the shower, Professor McGonagall rushed in with a wrap around, spa-like towel. She muttered a drying spell towards my body to stop the dripping and I was quickly ushered into the next room. It 

had been transformed in a matter of minutes to a beauty center, with every kind of make-up and hair styling product imaginable. Ribbons and frills brightened up the dank castle atmosphere. How ironic, I thought to myself, that my wedding day nightmare would be picturesque in another woman's eyes, minus the groom of course.

My arm was suddenly in a bruising vice grip and I was half dragged over to a chair by Madame Snape and thrown down into it. The door opened and I struggled to see who was entering. That was when my buttercup yellow bride maids filed in one by one into the big room. I guessed quickly that the stations were set up for each of us, hair and then makeup. Ginny's face immediately darted to mine and we both shared a grimace and a look of hopelessness which made me want to start crying all over again. That was until my head was whipped in the other direction as Isabella began pulling and tugging at my hair trying to rid me of the knots. I smiled inside knowing that it would be no easy task, then braced myself for what was about to be a painful experience. I welcomed the pain, it was better than the empty sense of dread that had filled me up inside, agitating my stomach. I longed for the ability to control the twisting and turning of my stomach, to wish away the nausea and to think clearly about today.

"It's no use!" Isabella exclaimed out loud as she viciously ripped her comb out of my hair. Tears pooled immediately in my eyes as I cried out in agony.

Talma hurried over to us and consoled Isabella, offering to take over my hair. My friends had whipped their faces in my direction when they heard me cry out. Ginny shot her mother one of the evilest of glares I'd ever seen Ginny give, her mother pretended not to notice and went back to fixing Ginny's hair. Ginny flinched under her touch, a pained look touching her features. I felt bad that Ginny and her mother were not speaking, but Ginny of course repeatedly reminded me over and over that this was her mother's doing and not mine. That didn't lessen the guilt I felt however. If only they had allowed me to wipe my magical existence from their world. Everything would have went back to the way it should be, they would move on with their lives and I would find my way back in to mine, the natural course my life would have taken, had I not been thrust into this mythical world. Once again I was yanked back into reality.

"This calls for some heavy duty magic." Talma exclaimed, tugging on my hair. She reached over to one of the shelves stacked with numerous hair styling products. What did they do? Buy a beauty salon? I eyed her warily as she browed the shelves, occasionally grabbing at a product and placing it on a trolley. When she had finished there were at least fifteen different oddly shaped concoctions being wheeled towards me. That was when the 'fun' really began. Her and Isabella, under the watchful eye of Madame Snape and McGonagall, worked diligently, rewashing my hair and pouring various potions and serums into my locks. When they dried it I was surprised to find it straightened and soft, but I was not allowed to touch it, that's when the styling actually commenced.

When they had finished with my hair I had to admit to myself that they had done a decent job of taming it. Perfect ringlet curls cascaded towards my shoulders, some of 

which were pulled back into a chic twist at the back of my head. It looked simple at first glance, but after a second look one could see the intricate braiding of the curls drawn into the tiny twist and the exactness of the rest of the curls that landed just past my shoulders, resting on them. If it were for another reason or any other occasion I would have been so happy to finally see my hair tamed and actually looking elegant. I took a moment to absorb my appearance before being whisked out of my chair toward another chair in front of a huge illuminated mirror. There were various shades of makeup lining the table nearby; there was no way they'd put that much on my face. Somehow they managed to use a lot of it, which was much a blow to my self esteem. I knew I was no supermodel, but I wasn't that bad to look at. Glancing at the mirror I knew that they wouldn't make me look like a clown, but somehow I was none too trusting.

"Better make it waterproof mascara." Isabella muttered to Talma, many brides cry on their wedding days.

"Yes but I doubt I'll be crying tears of joy." I responded, unable to contain myself.

The elder women glared at me and buffed up ready to unleash a hoard of rebuttals and insults when I heard Ginny giggle from the side, apparently hearing what I had said. The women shot a glance over at her.

"Yeah more like tears of disgust." She barked out, and smiled at me. I was glad to have at least one friend on my side.

"You insulate, vile girl! Molly control your daughter." Madame Snape snapped.

The other girls were in make up as well, they were all practically done, I, however still had yet to get my dress on. That was when the chaos began.

"Remove your towel." Madame Snape exclaimed at me. I looked at her, taken aback.

"What? Why?"

"Because we need to make sure your body is perfect for tonight, my son deserves only the best. And I don't want any unsightly hairs or chapped skin to turn him away." She growled out pulling me up by my arm.

"Yeah heaven forbid the sick pervert not be happy with my underage virgin body." I rebutted. It happened so fast I didn't even see it coming, but her hand struck my face harder than anyone ever had before making me yelp out in pain, clutching my once perfectly made up face. There were gasps of shock heard around the room and I felt my face begin to throb; that was going to leave a mark. She uttered a spell and the redness was gone but the sting remained.

"You will remember your place, and you will not talk ill of your husband. You ungrateful mudblood or you will be punished." She glared and ripped the towel from my body. There were anti-hair growth charms being muttered and cream being placed all over my body along with perfumed oils. I tried to cover myself up to no avail, my cheeks turning red in embarrassment and anger at the older women gawking at me in all my naked glory.

I was alone in a smaller dressing room surrounded by a three-hundred sixty mirror around the room. After being forced into white lace undergarments and the wedding dress I was left alone in here for a few moments. I just stared at my reflection in the mirror, even the makeup couldn't hide the sadness in my eyes. I looked like a fairy-tale princess, but I felt more like the old washed-up hag. Well wasn't that what my life was about to become? This was the up high point, the essence of my existence, because after today I would no longer be young, vibrant, intelligent Hermione Granger, I would be Hermione Snape; the bat of the dungeons used up and put-upon mistress. A tear escaped my steeled eyes and rolled down my cheek slightly washing a bit of blush off. I wiped it away and took another hard look at myself I knew what I needed to do. I quickly left the room in search of my jewellery.

Ginny P.O.V.

Ugh, it was almost time for the wedding. We were getting ready to be ushered out when Hermione called me over.

"Gin, have you seen the bracelet your brother's gave me? It matches the necklace for my dress and if I don't pick out something soon, I'll be forced to wear another Snape relic. I don't think I could bear it." She pleaded with me wide eyed.

I quickly muttered an Accio spell and the bracelet zoomed over into my palm. I handed it over quickly to her and she shoved it quickly over her manicured hand. There was no expense that had been spared for this wedding. I took a look at my best friend, it was true she never had looked more beautiful. However, it wasn't the beautiful most brides aimed for on their wedding days; it was a sad kind of beautiful; like watching the death of a proud animal. The death was glorious but hollow, much like Hermione's eyes, which had taken a cold dead feel. It was as if when she looked at you she wasn't actually seeing you; catatonic like.

"Ginny darling, you need to get in your position along with the other girls, the procession is about to begin," my mother called out as she ducked into the room. McGonagall was right behind her and walked towards Hermione. She put her hand lightly on Hermione's shoulders, in an effort to consol her; Hermione flinched away.

"It will all work out dear, you'll see," she told her quietly. Hermione harrumphed in response and pulled her gaze away from our teachers face, she was no longer our mentor. That was when my mother gripped my arm and tugged me out of the room.

"Come along Ginny, or we'll be late."

"Of course, let's not keep the greasy git waiting." I muttered.

I was to be the last bridesmaid to enter before Hermione. There were no groomsmen, and since Hermione's father could not know about this no one would be giving her away; she had only herself. My thoughts were briefly interrupted when a bouquet of pale yellow flowers were thrust into my arms by Isabella. That was when the music started and my stomach plummeted. I took a glance behind me and saw Hermione waiting off to the side in the corner, McGonagall watching her all the while. The doors open and that was our cue to start walking.

Luna went first, dreamily, entering the elegantly decorated Great Hall. There were hundreds of people seated for this event many, I realised, here to see if this monstrosity was going to take place. Parvati and Lavender followed Luna, holding there flowers as relaxed as they could, fake smiles donned. Then it was my turn. I was the last one before Hermione. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the aisle. Everyone's eyes were on me, but I wasn't about to fake my smile like all the others. I set a hard grimace on my face and glared directly at Snape as I walked slowly and steadily down the aisle. I almost had to laugh at myself. I felt like a murder slowly cornering the victim, hate set in my eyes. Unfortunately I reached the end of the aisle and took my place beside my friends. The music changed again to a wedding march and I sucked in a deep breath and steadied myself for the rest of the wedding.

Hermione P.O.V.

It was time and I was alone at the entrance of the Great Hall, the hall where I first entered at Hogwarts to get sorted into Gryffindor. Where had the time gone? This hall no longer signified a new beginning, it signified the end. An entrance way towards a most certain ill-fated life.

I braced myself, my body way shaking, tears threatened to fall down my face. I knew what I had to do. I took a graceful step into the aisle and saw everyone was turned to face me. My face turned red in embarrassment. I was upset that so many people were here to witness this...this...I couldn't even think of a name. Oh right, I had to keep walking. I stared straight ahead and saw Snape, my future husband, watching me walk towards him. Was that a smile on his face? Oh I wanted to throw up. Wouldn't it be funny if a bride threw up on her groom. Oh if only my stomach would cooperate.

I glanced around me and caught a few familiar faces in the crowd. Some Gryffindor's sitting in resonated horror to Slytherin's with taunting smiles playing on their lips, undoubtedly thinking of the wedding night I would have to endure. Bile rose up from my throat, I tried my best to swallow it back down. It wouldn't be long now, I was just about to approach Snape. I looked up and there he was leering down at me. I set my eyes and held out my hand as steadily as I could for him to take into his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of a man and a woman in matrimony..." the officiator began. I really didn't pay much attention to what he said about love and how marriage worked. I mostly just tried my best to avoid Snape's gaze. It seemed as though her was trying to interlock his eyes with mine but I tried to focus on anything else. I was very aware of the fact that we were holding hands through the ceremony.

"Now if anyone objects to this marriage, may they speak now or forever hold their piece."

That was when the uproar started. There were a couple objections and many people yelling sit down. Ginny, Harry, and Ron had all objected as well as Ernie, to my happiness, and a few other Gryffindors.

"We can just skip over this part, this marriage is non-negotiable." Mrs. Snape cried out hurrying over to the officiator , urging him to continue on, despite the angry murmurs of disgust and disgruntlement. I noticed Mrs. Weasley chastising Ron while sending glares of disappointment over at Ginny. Oh well, I sighed, at least they tried.

"Alright then...um, let us continue. Severus Snape do you solemnly swear to take Hermione Granger as your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I glanced up at his dark pooling eyes, his gaze freezing me to the spot.

"I do." He said huskily; I gulped.

"And do you Hermione Granger solemnly swear to take Severus Snape as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

At that instant I felt all the eyes in the room land on me, staring me down, waiting for those two fateful words to escape my lips. Most of all the two coal black ones leering down at me. My breath hitched in my throat as I broke away from Snape's gaze and glanced around at the entire congregation. Expectant looks melded with the fearful and helpless looks; I knew what /I had to do I just hoped that it would work.

"I don't." I responded, quickly withdrawing my hands from the potion masters grip.

"I'm sorry, what?" the officiator asked, confused.

"I can't marry Professor Snape, I won't!" I objected loudly, backing away. Three things happened very fast in that moment. Professor Snape made a lunge for me, the Order moved quickly to surround me, and gasps and cheers rang out through the room. I dodged Snape a quickly tore off down the aisle as fast as I could in the wedding dress. Thankfully the heels were not too high and I could run in them. I relied on my 'thunder 

thighs' from soccer to guide me as spells and immobilizing charms were thrown towards me. I was thankful for my bracelet at that moment, because no spell could touch me.

I was soon out on the grounds, running as fast as I could towards the forbidden forest; that was my only option. There was a chase party following behind me and I knew I would have to lose the heels if I were to make any sort of escape. I quickly transfigured them into runners and took off at record speed into the dark forest. My dress was muddy in minutes and tore on branches as I ran, but I did not slow. Only when I felt my mascara running down my face did I realise that I was crying. I did not want to be dragged back there, back to him. So I ran as fast and as hard as I could.

I continued to run until it was pitch black and I could no longer see where I was going. That was where I quickly lifted my dress to grab at the shrunken equipment I had transfigured last minute and set up a hidden camp, too tired to change out of the dress I quickly curled myself up in my sleeping bag and threw Harry's invisibility cloak over myself; I hadn't asked him if I could take it, but he would understand. And with that final thought, I drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N: I'm sorry that updates are far and few but the truth is my life is extremely hectic, I'm heading off to university in about 10 days and so I'm trying to pack my life together and this last year has been a whirlwind. So many changes, I lost many people who I thought were friends but turned out to be nothing more than followers, but gained some awesome ones in return. Anyway since its summer I had a break and the inspiration hit me, I'm not promising I'll update soon but I will try my best. I do want to finish this story, thank you to everyone who reads it and enjoys it. And also to those who continue to review. Much love **__****_


End file.
